Naruto: The path of the Orange Hokage
by chanstermcl
Summary: The story begins one year after the Forth Great Ninja War. Note that I try to stick with the story line but I have one major edit that I have to preform for my plot line to work out as a pairing story. Hinata doesn't ask to stand by Naruto's side [Marrage] after the war but still gives the speech. ( ALL RIGHTS ARE OWNED BY Masashi Kishimoto) (M rated for later chapters!) NaruHina
1. Explaination

Naruto: The Path Of The Orange Hokage

_**How ya hanging everybody? Chanster Mcl here to announce my second try at a story that I just didn't like how I originally wrote. Honestly I have slacked due to renovations in my home so I will try to post when it is most convenient for myself and try to keep up with my writing when I get the chance.  
**_

_**chow.**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Day Of Remembrance

Naruto's Path of The Hokage

Part 1: A Day Of Remembrance

* * *

Prologue:

It was a beautiful day in the Leaf village, the sun shone brightly, the water ran freely and there was a pleasant wind over all the original rookie 11 as they were all now at the reasonable age of 17 with the exception of Ten Ten and Lee who were 18, had gathered exactly 1 year after the end of the fourth great ninja war... Well there were a few missing from the crowd but it was not like a couple of friends could change that!

One missing figure was the village's last remaining Uchiha, as expected the black-haired teen was most likely loathing the day and was staying out of sight to make it seem as if he were on a mission. Unfortunately the Hokage, Lady Tsunade had given every ninja in the village the day off but due to his "lying low" he was clueless.

Along with the missing Uchiha was the town's lazy but genius pineapple haired ninja, Shikamaru Nara. The others knew well that there could only be one thing that he could be to miss this, over sleeping after all was the only thing they could pin to him. But the thing that generated the most waves among the group was the missing Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki!

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" he shouted. "NARUTO COULD NOT HAVE FORGOTTEN SUCH A JOYOUS AND YOUTHFUL OCCASION!" the young man screamed his concern as he paced nervously back and forth through the field but his friend's seemed more concerned about how the chunin looked in doing so than his wild roars. He continuously ran a hand through his dark bowl cut and he had probably wore down about a fourth of the green jumpsuit's fabric with his constant pacing but what menaced his look the most were the two monster eye brows that practically throbbed with 'youth!'

She scoffed at that his worry as she toyed with a kunia daintily in her boredom, they already waited an hour for the three missing members to arrive yet only Naruto was getting flak from it. "Hey Lee?" she asked expressing obvious annoyance. "Maybe you could divert some of your 'youthful energy' into patience , I know that its been an hour and all but maybe he's just late." Lee ignored the weapon mistress's theory without even acknowledging it because of his childish worry but some members were willing to agree with Lee's side of the story.

"Oh come on Ten Ten! Either way you know he's right! Even Naruto couldn't be stupid enough to forget this so by saying that he didn't forget, you're saying that he's ditched us or he's extremely late! Does he look like Kakashi Sensi!?" he gave a whistled to his behemoth companion to join him as he sat up. Unlike his friend he wore a black leather jacket plus dark pants and opposed to Lee's strange hair cut, he had messy brown hair that complemented his giant white fuzzball of a dog. "Hey here's an idea, why don't we go find that guy and give him a piece of our mind?!" he couldn't help but let his smile show as he brought up his hands and caught his balled right fist in his open left palm.

Just from the reaction that Lee provided, it was more than obvious that he was willing to add his 'youthfulness' into the pursuit of the blond ninja. "YES KIBA! AND TOGETHER! WE WILL USE EVERY BIT OF OUR STRENGTH TO SHOW HIM THE ERROR OF HIS WAY! HE CAN NOT BE FORGIVEN FOR SUCH A TRANSGRESSION!"

She was nervous about the entire situation, normally she was pretty jumpy on the topic of her blond crush but adding the comments of her two friends only ensued her worries._"Oh no... Maybe i should say something on his behalf... Lee and Kiba sound serious about tracking him down and attacking him for forgetting today...But just because he isn't here doesn't mean he has forgotten... He couldn't have forgotten... He just couldn't have..."_ It was obvious to the others that she was sad and confused but she continued to look herself over with a faint smile, from her sandals to her navy blue pants, to her lavender jacket and waist length violet hair. _"hmph... I remember when I woke up... I wanted to look good... I wanted to impress him... I wanted his attention... But he's not here." _Her smile faded as another member of the group began to interject her own thoughts to the debate.

"Oh come on guys give him a break! He can barely remember when we have missions even if I do walk by his place to pick him up so we can walk there together so this really isn't surprising! But Kiba is right, but instead, we should simply head into town and remind him of what he's forgotten this time!" Her pink hair wove wildly as she shouted to get her point a crossed but even so, she was still among the calmer ones of the group.

She let out a sigh and momentarily thought to herself. _"No... That can't be it... Naruto wouldn't forget today... She says he has forgotten... Sakura knows it and can confirm it too... But he couldn't have! Sakura would never let him get away with this so eas-"_ As the girl continued her seemingly one-sided internal argument, Sakura threw in a last piece of withheld information.

"But if I we do go looking for him then I get the first hit!" With a smile she pounded her fist into her open palm mimicking Kiba almost exactly as she explained her intent for the blond. "He'll have a nice set of broken bones to go with his minor head trauma! _**Then at least the moron would have an excuse for not remembering things in the future! CHA!**_" Hinata was alarmed by the killer intent released by some of the group members but was still pleased to they had no lack in moral because of their lack of members.

The blond sat up from her resting place in the grass and wickedly grinned as an idea blossomed in her head. "Yeah I like that idea! We go out. We pick up Naruto. And while were at it we could even pick up Shikamaru! And Sasuke!" It was far to easy to see her real intent because agreeing with Sakura really wasn't her thing. Sasuke was her real goal, even after all he had done to the village, when he came back she went back to same old Ino, along with most the other girls.

The medical kunochi realized these intents quickly and thought up a scheme to counter act her blonde haired rival. "Alright Ino! If we are to do this then we'll need to split up! Me, you and Ten Ten will go find Sasuke!_ **HAHA TAKE THAT INO-PIG!**_ Choji and Shino, you guys can get Shikamaru! And Kiba, Lee and Hinata..." she gave a devilish grin at the shy kunochi's name being mentioned. "I'll let you three remind the idiot!"

"Okay!" the group's shout was a mix of excitement and unenthusiastic cheers but even before this two figures had already split from the group, a man in a red suit with plated armor who seemed to be rather enjoying a bag of chips and a coated person whose identity was hidden by his hood and high up turned collar. They had already begun walking into town towards the Nara residence where they would find their goal but they were shortly trailed by the group of girls whose speedy exit left Kiba, Lee and, Hinata the last to leave the field.

_"Oh! She has given me a chance to help N-Naruto! I must do my best to get his attention!"_ Her smile and blush were silent at her brief observation but some people say that actions speak louder than words and Kiba had definitely 'heard her actions' and pounced on them.

"So Hinata, why do you think Sakura choose to leave you with us? Why not go with the rest of the girls 'eh? It certainly seems like their excluding you from something... Or excluding you for something?" He smirk brilliantly as she almost rocketed off the ground with the shade of her blush. He knew of her crush ever since the chunin exams and had instantly started teasing her about it but recently she had obtained some new-found confidence when it came to her crush. However he also knew it was still extremely easy to invoke the young Hyuga to react. She looked down to the ground, hiding her blush and pondering for a response only to be cut short by Lee.

"KIBA! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT WE ARE GOING TO DO?! WE ARE GOING TO FIND NARUTO AND QUESTION HIM FOR HIS ABSENCES OF SUCH A YOUTHFUL OCCASION! DIVERT YOUR YOUTHFUL ENERGY TO TRACKING HIM DOWN!" Lee's shouts frightened and deafened him, he knew Naruto wouldn't enjoy him pestering her the in his own ways but he persisted on even through that but knowing now that Lee was going to stop his fun gave him a new-found fear, fighting Lee instead of Naruto.

"Right... Sorry Lee..." It was a rare occasion for an Inuzuka to apologize but even the way that he spoke showed that he was unfamiliar with the subject but Lee decided that was a less than satisfying and drug out his friends suffering.

"But Kiba... You didn't do anything to me... So it is not me who you should apologize to correct?"

Kiba brought himself to utter at a tone slow that it was barely a whisper. "_Damn you Lee_...Sorry Hinata..." it was almost inaudible but Lee was more than happy now as they began to walk into town and even Hinata was able to sport a smile at her friends defeat.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

Skipping to a different parties progress the two men had already arrived at the Nara Home to find Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino standing out front of the house tending to some plants. "Hey!" shouted the larger one of the two, he was an easier person to pick out of a crowd, he had long spiky hair, swirl marks on his cheeks and a larger physique that made him stand out even more with the Kanji for food on the front of his armor.

The woman looked diverted her attention from the flowers to the call and the two approaching figures which made their next question quite obvious. "No Choji, I haven't seen Shikamaru lately. He got up earlier than I did and when I found him leaving the house he said he was going to visit an old friend but I yelled at him for not telling me only for him to call me a 'troublesome woman'!" He got clearly what his friend had meant and just as he was about to thank her and say good-bye, she continued on with a scoff. "Normally he sleeps till noon and that's when I bother him to get up! But for him to get up before me to 'meet a friend', I'm almost worried he's in trouble."

Choji laughed once as he shook his head to disagree with the mother. "Nah, Shikamaru isn't in the type for trouble. I mean if he was don't you think that me or Ino would be right there to help him out? I think I got a good idea of where he's at though." he quickly, he waved her good-bye before she could produce a counter argument and hamper their departed to the next location.

"So do you know where he is?" The coated man had finally chosen to voice an opinion on their goal and Choji could almost sense a shred of genuine curiosity in his voice which of course made him laugh a silent laugh imagining what his facial expression would be if he left him in the dark but instead he smiled at his quiet friend.

"Of course I do Shino! Shikamaru and me are practically like brothers! If I say that I'm going to see an old friend he knows I mean the man at the BBQ restaurant! But if Shikamaru says he is going to see an old friend he means he is going to visit Asuma Sensi! Which means we're heading for" Choji spared no expense in showing his happiness but Shino shuddered at the idea. Choji noticed this right off the bat and had to know the cause. "Hey! Whats wrong? You are not looking to good." Choji asked curiously.

Shino let out a large sigh at the thought of the question."I suppose if I should tell any one, it may as well be someone who is unlikely to tell a soul about it. I'm not exactly a fan of graves or grave yards.." Shino seemed to bow his head as the shame of his childish phobia as its weight practically crushed him.

Choji held back his laughter the best he could only letting a few short snickers escape his mouth. "I figure someone like you would be afraid of nothing! But hey, its alright we all have a phobia" replied Choji. He placed his hand on Shino's shoulder as they continued on to their destination.

"...Really?..." Shino could barely believe what he was hearing so it was easy to hesitate which seemed even stranger for his hooded self. "What do you mean?..."

"Well everybody's got a phobia of course! And if you promise not to tell a soul, I'll tell you some of our friends phobia's!" Choji grinned brightly when Shino gave him a simple nod of the head as a sign to continue. "Well... Believe it or not... Shikamaru's afraid of the dark! But he says it just because and I quote 'If it's dark I can't use my shadows, if I can't use my shadows then it's troublesome'." He listened for any type of response a scoff or at least a hmph but only got another nod of the head. "And most the girls have a phobia of bu-!" he slammed a hand over his mouth to stop the words from escape but he looked over to his companion to see it was too late, once again the bug user hung his head in despair. "_Crap! _U-uh but not all the girls! I'm sure Hinata doesn't mind bugs of course! But I'm pretty sure we both know what her phobia is!" he figured the best and only thing he could do at the time was to change the subject but he was glad to see his friend perk his head in acknowledgement.

"Yes... The phobia that Sakura will lose her battle against Ino and go crawling to Naruto for 'comfort' so to speak... She is a nice girl but she worries far too much... But Choji you have yet to tell me... What is your phobia?" Choji could tell that his friend was over-all more curious about the Akimichi's phobia than any of than he had ever been before which was still very little but Choji smiled his efforts were now fruitful.

"Well believe it or not my phobia isn't one that's very common but it's expected... The fear of running out of food!" he pulled another bag of chips to replace the one he had recently diminished and began to chow down.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

Heading to the last group, the three girls were chatting their gums away talking about the events of the day and how they were all doing since the group was rarely together with the exception being missions as they approach the Uchiha residence Ino already had another evil on the brain that involved a certain weapon throwing kunochi. "So Ten Ten..." just from her tone, hearing the nosiness was no great feat and was practically a given of the blond but none-the-less she bothered on. "I know you have some trouble with guys but I was wondering if you've picked up a suitor yet?" she grinning wildly at the reaction she had invoked from the now blushing girl but her response was what really made her happy.

"Well no Ino! You know that most guys find me kind of... " she took a moment to prepare herself and let out a sigh before continuing "Aggressive, mean, competitive, scary, off-putting, confusing and... not really that good-looking..." she had her hand clenched on the handle of a kunia, trying to control her anger but Sakura knew those word were all too familiar.

"Hey! Don't let what Naruto said get to you! He is just an idiot... The fact that he hasn't even talked to Hinata about what happened proves it... Wait no scratch that... I don't think that prick has talk to her once since the post-war celebration! I hope he hasn't been avoiding her... He better hope that he hasn't been trying to avoid her or I'll show him what for!" She pumped a fist into the air and then mimicked strangling someone. "But I suppose I won't have to do much about that once Kiba and Lee get a hold of him... But by all the power that I, Sakura Haruno have those two will end up together or I'll die fighting!" The weapon's mistress giggled at her friend's vow and silly gesture but was soon faced with another.

"And I, Ino Yamanaka promise that with all my power, jutsu and obviously more advanced medical ninjutsu than Sakura's, will do the same or lose Sasuke trying!" she smiled as she gestured her fist in the air the same way Sakura did but she was smiling at the thought of the strangest orange ninja and the shyest purple kunochi in the village walking down the street hand in hand.

Sakura didn't shy down to this and simply smiled back at her blond friend. "Ino are you trying to make me separate them further?" Ten Ten had apparently found even more humor in this as she was now in a fits of giggles to see their rivalry going as far as matchmaking for another couple but this didn't stop her to getting the girls back on track.

"As much as I enjoy you two making childish vows, I think we should probably get back to what we were doing BEFORE you two start arguing about what you could do to help them. But as I was saying, I haven't be able to find a boyfriend or anything close to a suitor for that matter but I figure that if I do meet one then he'll come to me... Why do you ask?" Ino let her evil grin take over her face as she planned to spring her trap on the weapon mistress and began giggling wildly.

"WELL! It just so happens that a certain cousin of mine has asked about you a lot lately and I think he his inquiring for a date with you." She had her sights locked on the blushing kunochi whose cheeks easily put Hinata's to shame."WELL?!" she screamed. "WHAT DO YA SAY TENNY!? YOU WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH DETEI!? I KNOW YOU KNOW HIM!?" Ten Ten felt her face begin to warm up right as the Yamanaka now directed her full attention undivided attention on her.

She took a moment to go over her options but in the end all of her planning was useless when she broke down from her friends giggling at the idea of the weapon's mistress on a date. "... I guess he's sort of cute so... Yes!" A faint smile took her face as the blond let out a girly shriek but it didn't before she began giving her a run through of what would happen on her future date.

"First Detei will come by the shop and get you flowers and he'll be all dressed up! And then he'll go pick you up and give you the flowers and after that you'll both have a romantic dinner and fall in love!" Ten Ten felt her face was as warm as a volcano with all her friend's poking and assuming but Sakura felt some piety for the girl.

"Woe Ino it's just a date not a life story! And besides he seems kinda quiet don't you think?" The pink haired kunochi could only smile at the once proud weapon's mistress was now red as a tomato.

"Well Ino you know I hate to put dampers on your plans but she's got a point. Even if Detei is a 'big strong' jounin, he tends to be really quiet don't you think?" she flexed one of her arms poking fun at the term jounin and gave a friendly smile. " Plus he isn't exactly the most sociable person in the world, and the fact that he's a prodigy of your father's and Ibiki's makes him a pretty creepy guy." Sakura had picked up on the blond's anger just by the way she had put her hands on her hips but she had a faint smile on her face as she got in front of the group and began walking backwards to face them.

"Can you believe her Ten Ten? She's obviously jealous that even you can get a date before her! Or maybe she's jealous because of your date! Maybe she'd even try taking him from you Hu? I guess that means you have given up on Sasuke which means he is mine for the taking!" she was satisfied with the tease as Sakura retaliated with a violent scream.

"YOU'RE FUNNY INO! BUT NO ON BOTH COUNTS! ONE: I MEANT YOUR MAKING A GORGE JUMP OUT OF A SMALL POT HOLE FOR HER! AND SECOND: SASUKE'S MINE!"

"YOUR FUNNY TOO BILLBOARD BROW! IF YOU THINK THAT HE WOULD EVEN CONSIDER LOVING A BIG BILLBOARD BROWED GIRL LIKE YOU OVER A BEAUTIFUL STRONG AND INTELLIGENT YAMANAKAN WOMAN LIKE ME YOU'RE DEAD WRONG HARUNO!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs to her friend who matched and retaliated with a similar scream as they approached the door.

"PLEASE INO-PIG! IF YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL THEN THAT MAKES ME A GODDESS IN COMPARISON AND MY SKILLS IN A FIGHT ARE WAY BETTER THAN YOURS AND I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO START ON YOUR INTELLIGENCE!" The pink haired medical ninja smiled brightly seeing the Ino cringe and submit to rage at the thought of her nickname. But little did they know inside the home Sasuke has heard them coming before they were even close to his home and had barricaded the door to prevent their entry while he thought of a plan for escape.

"_Uhh, I would almost like to say that I'm surprised they came to take me to this damn 'celebration' but I would be lying and now I find myself in__ a predicament of getting past three kunochi unnoticed then find a place to lay low... Maybe I could put them under a genjutsu and just walk out like nothing ever happened... No wait, Sakura could probably break that with just sheer will power alone..._" he let out a sigh as there were three loud knocks on the door.

"Sasuke?! SASUKE?! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!" there was a brief pause that simply told him she was baiting for his response. "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME SO YOU CAN EITHER LET US IN OR COME OUT PEACEFULLY!" she paused once again but he could tell she wasn't amused with his 'not home act'. "SASUKE! LET US IN OR I WILL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!" he could tell by her tone that she was getting impatient with his compliant silence.

"_ha that's funny! Like she would really break down my door. I doubt she could even break down the heavy metal door if it was un-barricad-_" thought Sasuke. His thought how ever was interrupted by a large yell and the sound of a crash and falling furniture. "_she just... broke down my door... My giant, heavy metal door... I had that damn thing installed for the exact purpose of keeping her out... I'm going to get a damn refunded for that piece of junk..._" the Uchiha grunted at the failure of his products while the girls simply walked in to his front room as if Sakura didn't just invade the home. Letting out a grunt he walked into the line of sight getting a smile from Sakura and Ino plus a giggle out of Tenten. "I didn't think you were serious when you said you would bre-" he was stopped once again as he was tackled into a hug by the medical kunochi by Sakura.

"When I said I would break down your door? I'm almost hurt you thought that would keep me out."Sakura smiled as Sasuke pulled out of the hug to see a now frowning Ino and a still giggling Ten Ten.

"_Alright so now that plan:Keep-them-the-fuck-out failed, I guess it's time for plan B: ...Lie... _So what exactly do you girls want with me and why the Hell did you break down my door in the process? Because that door was kind of expensive... Although faulty... But still expensi-" this time he was stopped by Ino who had approached just in the nick of time had covered his mouth with her hand and smiled seductively.

"That's cute Sasuke, the way you pretend you don't know why we are here or why we broke down your door. You are not very good pretending so why do you try to fool us into thinking that you had no idea what today is?" Ino laughed at the Uchiha who removed her hand.

"Wednesday?" he waited to see if they would bite at his easy bait but to no avail. "...Well first of all I was lying not pretending, Naruto loses his common sense from the most childish of things so I don't need him going crazy about me skipping out on all the 'fun and celebration that this day will hold' and coming over here to annoy me." Sasuke threw on his old but weary smile seeing that the orange ninja wasn't present. "Where is the loser anyway? I figure he would have come here himself to bring me out... Not that I mind though."

Sakura lost her smile and went back to her seriousness. "Oh you don't have to worry about Naruto giving you shit for trying to skip out Sasuke, that idiot doesn't have much room to speak in this after all. He is nowhere to be found along with Shikamaru, that's why we separated into groups to find you three but what ever the reason, the moron is still going to hear it from me!" she clenched a fist and mimicked punching someone but the Uchiha stood shocked as ever and honestly could believe what he just heard but realized that his mouth was wide open. He quickly shot up a hand to close it than compose himself for a reply

"hn, what a loser."

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

"So where is Asuma's grave at again?" Shino observed all the graves of fallen ninja and hero's of the village then shuddered as if he had just been hit by a freezing wind. Choji who always had a sense of humor in things laughed and pointed straight a head where Shikamaru sat with his arm on his knee supporting his head as he store blankly down at a shogi board that was laid out before his fallen Sensi's grave.

"There he is." Chogi said finishing of his most recent bag of snacks as he led the advance to him the slouching genius, both chunin had some strange curiosity why he sat so quietly simply hovering over the board expecting one piece from the opposite side to magically move. "Hey Shikamaru!" he now stood next to him but received no reply. "Shikamaru?... You okay?" he placed a hand in his friend's shoulder and laughed at his discovery. "He's sleeping... I swear this guy could sleep anywhere anytime of the day if he wanted!" he shook his friend lightly waking him from his sitting sleep.

Drowsy from his sleep he looked up to see Choji and Shino "U-ugh how troublesome... What time is it?" Shino took the lead and finally stood beside the grave with every ounce of will power that he had but still had trouble dealing with his phobia.

"W-Well... You're late." Shikamaru had a theory already in development and decided to take a 'gander' as why they came.

"U-ugh... Let me guess... Naruto sent you because I didn't show right?" Choji laughed as Shino caught another cold wind from his surroundings which didn't go unnoticed by Shikamaru.

"Actually it was Sakura's idea, you were one of the three who didn't show up this morning so we split up to find you and then meet up back in the field." Choji joined Shikamaru in the eying of Asuma's grave. Shikamaru sighed his usual sigh to this

"So I'm not the only one then? Who else forgot to go?"Shino decided it was his turn to speak once again but he was a bit slow on the draw still noticing their surroundings which got one final notice from the genius.

"Well... Sasuke hasn't been heard from since last week... But I think the girls won't have any problems getting him... But the other was rather shocking... Naruto Uzumaki not showing up for a celebration is most unheard of but we sent Kiba and Lee for good measure along with Hinata to make sure he doesn't get killed." That shook the genius out of his restful state and had him wide awake. Naruto Uzumaki, 'The Village Hero', The Hyperactive Knucklehead of the Leaf, had skipped out on the day of celebration that marked the end of the war fought for Bee and himself.

"Hm... troublesome indeed but is there anything else wrong? You seem kind of jumpy and I know you aren't one for fear."

Shino let out another great sigh as Shikamaru was not blind nor stupid but quickly came up with a response. "...Actually... I am afraid of something Shikamaru...The dark..." Choji began choking on his own laughter as Shikamaru's eyes shot wide open, coincidence? I think not.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

Backing to Hinata, Lee and Kiba. Lee was leading the group to where Naruto would most likely be at besides with them like they thought he would be."So are you sure that bonehead gonna be here? Because he is Naruto and he is known for being... Well Naruto." Kiba watched Lee silently nod as they continued down the road toward a staircase leading towards Naruto's small apartment.

"Yes! I know Naruto and if Naruto was not with us, then he must have overslept! It's the only way he would miss such a joyous occasion! But I warn you! I have only been in Naruto's home a few times and it was... Unfit for human living to say the least..." Kiba began laughing at the thought of a third rate apartment as they approached the stairs and began ascend them.

"That bad 'eh? I always heard it was a shitty little place according to him but I guess he was putting a bag over a bigger problem then." To this, the Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf looked back at him in confusion only to realize what the Inuzuka meant.

"Oh Kiba you miss understood! I don't mean that it is too small or in bad condition! I meant that the place was a mess! I sometimes thought he took proper care of his home but after the first visits I now believe he just throws his garbage on the floor and calls it taken out!"he shuddered at the thought of the mountainous piles of trash while Kiba began laughing even harder at their blond friend as they approached the door.

'Alright... Here goes nothing I guess... YO NARUTO! NARUTO YOU IN THERE!? NARUTO?" he banged loudly on the door waiting for a response of any kind from its inhabitants although after a full thirty seconds of banging he became frustrated and swung the door open. "_Unlocked? That's never a good sign."_

"K-Kiba!" she cried out. "Are y-you su-sure N-Naruto wouldn't m-mind if we are in his home?!" she seemed worried of any consequences that might come about from entering her crush's home but Kiba had in mind if they found Naruto sleeping inside that they could give him a rude awakening.

"Prepare yourselves!" he said. "No human has ever step foot in this house other than Naruto for months... So expect the worst..." he wandered into the pitch dark room to see nothing but the looming darkness. "U-uh Dammit Naruto! Why the hell must you have the fucking blinds up in the middle of the day?!" Kiba let his hand glide a crossed the wall until he found a light switch."Ah there you are!" he flipped the switch to reveal a shock.

Lee was in awe at the sight. "It's... It's!... IT'S SO CLEAN! LAST TIME I WAS IN HERE THIS PLACE WAS COVERED IN TRASH!... I THOUGHT HE HAD CARPET IN HERE!" Lee dropped to the wood floor and examined it for any slight sign of litter in the room but didn't even see the slightest dust bunny polluting its surface. "THIS IS INCREDIBLE! TO THINK HE ACTUALLY CLEANED IT!..." Lee paused with sudden realization. "Kiba Maybe this isn't Naruto's home any more... Maybe he moved out" Lee hopped from the ground and looked to the Inuzuka him eying a small table where a yellow rectangle lay peacefully undisturbed.

"Lee... I think you might be right..." Kiba began a excruciatingly slow trek over to the table and picked it up. "Naruto doesn't read so that has to be it... Naruto doesn't live here anymore and we just invaded this persons pad..." He flipped the book over to have a look at the cover only to fall over in laughter. "Nevermind Lee! It's definitely Naruto's place! I hope this was a gift from the Sannin other wise this will be a great story to tell him!" he was practically dying of his laughter. Lee's curiosity bested his sense of honor and respect for others belongings as he walked over to the book reading the cover.

Lee slapped the book back onto the table, cover down and joined Kiba on the floor at the sight of the book's cover as well. "Oh this is most enjoyable indeed! I think it maybe best that we leave it here but we better ask him that just to be sure!" The two enjoyed themselves with such new blackmail material to threaten the blond with.

Hinata was terribly confused as she watched the two roll about the floor. "W-Wh-What is th-that thing?" Hinata looked towards this yellow book with a new-found curiosity but Kiba in spite of his laughter saw an opportunity to make the blond look terrible in front of others later.

"You know Hinata... Maybe Naruto would take more notice to you if you read the same books as him. Then you could pretend to be interested in the book and he might warm up to you." he had an evil sneer as he saw Hinata practically jump upon the idea, a chance to get Naruto's attention while finding out something new about him was an opportunity she wasn't about to pass up but Lee perk his head to watch her begin her walk over to the book.

"_T-this is a bit strange. Normally Kiba enjoys ridiculing and criticizing N-Naruto but maybe... Maybe he's finally maturing! Maybe he is finally going to grow up and help me out!_" Hinata was all jittery as she was only a heart beat from making contact with the book to read the cover when she felt something hold her hand back, Lee was standing directly beside her and was holding her wrist right as she was about to feel just the skin of the book.

"Hinata... I think it maybe for the best that you don't read that book... Naruto might find this book personal and might be offended that me and Kiba even know that he owns it." The green beast shot Kiba a death glare as he continued lawling about the floor but Hinata had no idea what to do.

"_U-ugh if what Kiba is saying is right, if i read this then there is a chance that Naruto might take notice to me and perhaps warm up to me but if Lee is right, Naruto might be angry with all of us for reading his personal book... I guess that if there is a risk... I shouldn't then._" Hinata finished her thought by looking up at Lee and nodding letting him know that she could be trusted not to read the book but for an extra safety measure he took the book, slid it in his jacket and would give it to Naruto next time he saw him.

Kiba looked disappointed that his ploy to embarrass Naruto had failed due to good guy Lee stepping into save the day. "AWW COME ON LEE! That would have been funny and you know it! Why the hell did you have to stop it!" He yelled at Lee who seemed rather protective of the crush that Hinata held for his rival and was un-amused by Kiba's antics.

"The reason why I stopped it, Kiba, is because that it would have left Hinata unconscious on her floor and I don't think I would want to be the one who explains to Naruto why she was passed out in his apartment and who let her see that book... What do you think Kiba?" Kiba shuddered at the thought of Naruto coming home to find Hinata passed out on his floor in confusion and embarrassment then anger and rage.

"... Thanks Lee, I guess we should leave then and find him then." he spoke quietly as he had before but he retreated to the door they had entered through and lead the others out but this created an uneasy silence among the three and Lee didn't approve of that.

"So... Is anyone up for some ramen?... I'm kind of hungry and I'll buy!"

Kiba's stomach growled to the idea "If it is edible, I'm in! And besides it's not like Naruto would mind us getting a bite to eat before we looked for him." his smirk had returned as Lee began leading them once again but now Ichiraku's ramen.

Even Hinata's stomach growled in delight to the thought due to the idea that the group could all get breakfast together but that got destroyed by the three of the members skipping out on them. She was still curious what Naruto was doing. _"I'm sure he just forgot... Wait no, scratch that" she thought. "He couldn't have forgotten today is too important and he would never miss an opportunity to see everyone... Actually... Come to think of it, I don't think I have seen him since the end of the war... Is he... Trying to... Avoid me?_" she almost shivered to the idea of the orange ninja doing something so awful but quickly convinced herself that she was wrong."_No he had to have forgotten... But to forget the day the ten tails was defeated...The day that Neji died protecting us! I know Naruto wouldn't skip out with out good reason but it must have been important if he couldn't go..._" she pondered on some of the things it could have been as they approached the ramen stand to see a familiar pair of legs sitting at one of the stools.

"No way..." Kiba's brain froze on the sight of his legs sitting on that stool but he had to act. "He skipped out on us... For ramen... A bowl of fucking ramen... Oh ha ha that is interesting isn't it Lee?..." Kiba patted Lee on the shoulder as they approached the stand. He walked up to from behind the blond and let his hand find a comfortable place on his shoulder. "Hey Naruto!..." His nonchalantly tone accompanied his grip tightening on the orange ninja as he tore him from the seat and threw him into the street with a smile.

"HEY! What the hell did you do that fo-!?... Kiba? Lee? Hinata?" He struggled to regain his footing but Lee was quick to push him back to the ground with his fist already drawn to attack.

"NAARRUUTTOO! I AM BOTH DEEPLY SADDENED AND EXTREMELY ANGERED THAT YOU ARE JUST EATING RAMEN ON A DAY LIKE THIS! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT TODAY MEANS AND SYMBOLIZES TO THE PEOPLE OF THE LEAF AND ALL OF THE NINJA VILLAGES? " Lee raised one of his weapons to Naruto's face, he was quick to respond on Lee's actions but was still a bit confused by this.

"Now hold on there Bushy-Brow! I remember what today is! I know, just relax!" Naruto pushed Lee's fist out of the way and climbed to his feet. "Its Wednesday!" Naruto a smiled at the unhappy Lee and Kiba. but Hinata was none the less pleased he had forgotten the important date and allowed Kiba and Lee to get their fair share of punishment in before hers."Hey stop that Kiba! Hey no don't bite me there! Bad Akamaru! Wait Lee NO! NOT THAT! NOT MY RAMEN!" he shouted as Kiba held the blond pinned to the ground as Lee poured his ramen out of the bowl and on to the ground in front of him and while normally Hinata would have intervened to stop the abuse, she had decided that was where she would draw the line and begin her own assault with a well deserved smack to the face that kept Naruto on the ground but made Lee and Kiba retreated to a nearby stand at her sudden out burst of anger. Naruto could only look up at Hinata, who was readying herself to strike him again.

"Hinata too?! Listen if I could only explain myse-" he was interrupted by her outburst of anger that scared him literally down to the bone.

"No! You listen to me Naruto Uzumaki! It's terrible that you think today is just another day of the week! But that today is important to every one in the village! And for you to just forget is unacceptable!" Her stutter had completely dissipated but she was still red... Only now with anger and she had her eyes clenched shut yelling at him."I CAN NOT 'BELIEVE IT' NARUTO! TODAY MAR-" she was stopped by a gentle hand covering her mouth and opened her eyes to see two blue eyes staring back at her. She herself was caught off guard by how quickly he had recovered from her first strike considering that she had put a bit of chakra into the smack but when she had realized what she had done, she lit up red like a Christmas tree as he confronted her with a slight smile.

"Hinata... Of course I remember what today is... And I know that its important to you, the village and me... Perhaps it was a bit dumb of me to come here without giving any of you guys a heads up... But I remembered... All the good times I had with him were here..." He found himself laughing at the remark. "I mean I had fun with him on mission's too but when I remember him... I think about the good times we had here, so I thought if i was to honor him... Why not go where we had fun?" He smiled gently as Kiba and Lee approached once again but this time with smiles instead of fist drawn.

"So Naruto, you have not forgotten what today is?" Naruto smiled at his friend and gave a simple nod of the head as he was tackled to the ground by Lee who was sobbing like an over grown child "I KNEW YOU WOULD NOT HAVE FORGOTTEN NARUTO!"

Naruto smile brightened as he tried repelling Lee's hug to break free of the beast grip "It's alright Bushy Brow! You don't need to go nuts about it! Kiba, a little help here?!" Kiba had a smirk planted on his face as he and Akamaru lifted Lee of Naruto and then helped him up. Hinata who stood there red as a tomato recollected herself the best she could.

" I'm uh-h sorr-y that I-I ye-yelled at you N-N-Naruto." she poked her to fingers together as Naruto could only smile and lead them into the ramen store and sat them all in the order of Kiba, Hinata, himself and Lee.

"Four bowls of ramen please! And their all on me old man!" Kiba and Lee applaud his generosity as they all received their bowls.

"ALRIGHT NARUTO! When we went into your apartment and couldn't find you we figured that you must have been somewhere important but this works to!" yelling, he dived into his noodles but Naruto caught himself choking on mention of his home and his face went at first a bright red.

"Wait you three went in there?! You didn't look around did you?!" his face darkened as Lee nodded once but remembered the package he cared which he guessed was the cause of Naruto's distress.

Kiba looked over to Lee with a face that purely begged him not to tell but he felt his evil side take over once again. "Yes we did, and when we entered we weren't sure if the place was yours from how clean it was but we found something that got the point a crossed that you still lived there." he pulled out the book and placed the book, cover down on the counter then slid it to Naruto who darted to pick it up and placed it within the confines of his orange jacket. "Kiba had pointed it out then tried to get Hinata to look at its cover but I managed to recover it in time before the ploy was successful though." he smiled as Naruto turned to Kiba who was already scratching his head nervously thinking of what Naruto would do to get him back for such a trick.

"Thank you Bushy Brow! Thank you so very much!" Naruto said as he raised his hand and placed it on Lee's shoulder. He glanced back to Kiba who looked at him with a face that pleaded for forgiveness but knew he would get none.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

"_Where could those four be?! It can't take that long to find one moron can it!?_" Sakura yelled in her mind she glanced over to the others whose facial expression could be compared to a deceased person and she knew she had to do something before they became so bored that they would be more than comparable. "Hey! Why don't we start eating without them I'm sure they wouldn't mind?" she asked politely to the others.

The group seemed to have been waiting for someone to make the suggestion because her action had caused an uproar of cheers among the group, the girls quickly set out the blankets and started to pass out the food that had been ready prior to the event when they heard a strange cry that was similar to someone dragging their finger nail down a chalk board. "What the Hell was that?!" The weapon's mistress had been one of the first to spin around in the direction of the savage screech behind them finding an odd sense of familiarity in it. Sakura was able to assure the group of ninja's that it was probably just a wild animal but after ten minutes of whaling and hollering, Ino was red with fury as the sound continued on.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH! ONE EVERY NOW AND AGAIN IS OKAY BUT TEN MINUTES?!" She was far from excited when the sound got louder as if it were getting closer but found an opportunity that she wasn't about to pass up, she calm and reaccessed herself before leaning over onto Sasuke's chest. "Oh Sasuke." half of the male population of the group shivered at her tone, erotic." Would you be a deary for me and please find what ever the hell that noise with your Sharingan so I can strangle it?" Once again she now had the other males quivering at the way she made her gestures, for Shikamaru it was troublesome, for Choji it was annoying and for Shino... Well who knows?

But far from the others feelings the Uchiha was unaffected by the blond as he signaled with a sigh. "Like you need the Sharingan to know what that is..." His foresight was absolutely perfect as Naruto followed by Lee then Kiba and Akamaru barreled out of the forest, over head then only feet away from where they sat.

"HEY YOU MORONS! WATCH WHERE YOUR JUM-!" The medical kunochi was about to let all hell rain loose when she came upon a foreign but welcoming sight, Hinata was being piggy backed by her blond crush with his hands curled around her side and her arms draped around his neck. Naruto began to approach the group with a bright smile but the girls had it worse than him seeing such a sight. "Hey Naruto?" he was practically right beside her now. "Whats up with you idiot? First you don't show up and now you're taking a liking to Hinata? Sasuke are you sure this isn't a genjutsu?" the group snickered as the Uchiha waved it off but the blond's rosey cheeks begged to differ.

"What?... You mean me carrying her?" he shifted the Hyuga from his back to his arms and placed her gently on the wool blanket. "Well she passed out so we couldn't exactly leave her there could we?

* * *

*Naruto's mindscape*

"**That's a lie Kit, you know that as well as I do!"**

_"Oh shush you! I wasn't lying! __ I hadn't minded carrying Hinata back here, she would have done the same for me!... I definitely didn't mind her clinging to my back or her insane warmth... Not even the way her breath was on my nec-."_

"**Yeah there's a word for that Kit, it's called love!"**

"_Didn't I tell you to shush up Kurama it's__ just the pervy sage's books talking!_"

** "OH ****yea****h Kit? Whose decision was it to read that geezer's pornography 'eh?"**

_ "Hey! It's not my fault that Konohamaru keeps the damn things lying around the house! Just the fact that Kiba and Lee were able to find one without looking around to much proves it!" _

**"Fine point there Kit, believe what you want but theirs a word for morons like you and their denial, and that's love!"**

_ "Me? Naruto Uzumaki? 'love'? BWHAHAHAHAA!"_

"**Kit, I've been around long enough to tell you why you're wrong! I've seen the effects of 'love' first hand, Mito and Hashirama. Kushina and Minato. It's all the same!"**

_"You must have a couple of screws loose up in your head."_

_ "_**And another thing! If you think that you've never thought of the word 'love'? Then how do you explain the years of your life you spent worshiping the ground that annoying medical Kunochi walks on?**"

"_HEY! I TOLD YOU ALREADY! SAKURA'S NOT ANNOYING! SHE JUST LOUD AND RAMBUNCTIOUS!"_

"**Like you?"**

_"EXACTLY! SHE'S LIKE ME! NOW YOU'RE CATCHING ON! IT'S WHY IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!"  
_

**"Kit I hate to burst your bubble but, ever heard of the phrase 'opposites attract'?"**

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!? ARE YOU SAYING THAT ME AND SAKURA CAN NEVER BE TOGETHER!?"  
_

**"No Kit of course not..."  
**

_"Better not b-"  
_

**"I'm saying that there's a very low chance that you'll end up together!"  
**

_"QUIT TALKING LIKE THAT! YOU'RE GOING TO JINX ME!"  
_

**"Would that make you angry?"**

_"YES KURAMA! IT WOULD MAKE ME VERY ANGRY! SO ANGRY I WOULD CONSIDER TIGHTENING YOU'RE CAGE!"  
_

**"... It's not gonna happen."**

_"ARGH!"_

* * *

*Reality*

"NARUTO! DON'T YOU IGNORE ME! HOW DID SHE PASS OUT!?" her face was crimson red with the pitch of her deafening screams that made the blond leap back in fear.

"_Shit zoned out! You see what you do!? **Yes and I'm quite satisfied with**_** it.'** Oh well ya see!..."

* * *

*20 minutes earlier*

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, Lee and Kiba had just finished their meals and were now preparing to regroup with their friends in the field. "Hey guys...I just wanted to thank you, for coming out after me... Lee for keeping that book safe and Hinata for worrying about me." he said as he towards her and smiled.

"HEY NARUTO! I THINK YOU FORGOT SOMEONE! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" The Inuzuka yelled at blond only resulting in an explosion of laughter and smiles.

"Of course Kiba! How could I forget about you! Where to start?... How about thanks for almost making Hinata faint in my apartment! Knowing what that book was, she definitely would've been out all night! And if you left her there that would have been harder than hell to explain to my roommate!" he was quite satisfied by Kiba's smirk and his usual and continued out of the establishment.

"So Naruto, my own Eternal Rival! Now that we know your intentions are youthful as ever, are we going back to the others?" The beast pumped his fist up in the air with excitement as he was greeted with a nod

"Of course Bushy Brows! But first..." he smiled knowing that he certainly had to keep up his appearance as the most unpredictable ninja, he spun around and lunged forward at his target, pulling them into his arms.

"_N-NA-Naruto! H-he's h-h-hu-gging me!" _she felt herself giving in to her will and slumped further into his surprise attack but was slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

"Thanks for coming out after me... I hate to say this but... I was avoiding you after the war thinking that you were angry at me for Neji's death. But I can see now that I clearly hang out with Sakura, Ino and Ten ten too much if I think you of all people are going to hit me .. So I'm sorry I assumed things and I'm sorry I thought getting a bowl of ramen was a better way to honor him than spending time with you..." He waited for a response but got nothing except the feeling of her going limp in his arms. "Hinata?... You okay?... You're feelin kinda warm?" it took only a little longer in his warm embrace for her to lose consciousness as she felt to her knees, bringing the blond to his as well.

This ushered on a new brought of laughter from the chunin as their friend over reacted at the untimely but expected event, what could they say? The guy is dense enough to stop a kunia. "You know Naruto, I think you have a way with women! Every time they touch you they either hit you for it or pass out because how bad you look!" The genin glared daggers from the ground at the as he tried shaking the girl awake but with no avail.

"KIBA! YOU ARE MOST UNYOUTHFUL! FORTUNATE ENOUGH THAT I HAVE A YOUTHENISING SOLUTION NOW THAT IS JUST THE THREE OF US!" he slammed his hand down on his 'eternal rival's shoulder. "A COMPETITION OF SPEEDS!" Naruto and Kiba shared a moment of confusion as they looked to each other and then to the flaming eyed Lee.

Kiba scratched the back of his head briefly decoding his words. "... You mean like a race?... Between the four of us? You may as well consider yourselves beat!" he regained his smile and looked over to the blond to see if he shared the enthusiasm but much to his surprise he was still more concerned with the girl in his arms. He held a worried frown even after his friends began making threats and challenges, even his slant didn't affect him.

"EXACTLY THAT KIBA! BUT DO NOT EXPECT TO WIN SO EASILY! IT WILL BE YOU AND AKAMARU AGAINST ME AGAINST NARUTO CARRYING HINATA!" this triggered an up rage between the others.

"WHAT?!" the orange ninja screamed. "NORMALLY I'D BE UP FOR A RACE, ANY DAY OF THE YEAR BUSHY BROW! BUT HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO CARRY HINATA AND BEAT YOU BOTH IN A RACE AT THE SAME TIME?! IT SOUNDS IMPOSSIBLE TO ME!"

"Impossible coming from the guy defeated Obito? Naruto you are an idiot but you don't give yourself enough credit! But he's right Lee, listen I'll carry Hinata back and you guys can race okay?" he almost smiled inwardly at his greedy thoughts and Naruto seemed to be in complete acceptance.

"KIBA! ARE YOU SAYING THAT INSTEAD OF AN INUZUKA YOU ARE NOW A CHICKEN?! ONLY A COWARD WOULD TURN DOWN SUCH A FRIENDLY COMPETITION!" Kiba felt a tick beginning to form at his eye brow , he knew exactly what Lee was doing and he wouldn't allow it but calling him a coward and a chicken at the same time? That really grinds his gears but what made it worse was Lee's imitation of a chicken pecking the ground. "BOCK BOCK! IS THIS WHAT YOU ARE KIBA! NO LESS OF A CHICKEN THAN I?"

"THAT'S IT! YOUR ON LEE! NARUTO! LOAD UP HINATA! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

"HOW?!"

This made him pause and think, what was a way that he could care her that wouldn't be romantic. "... Just piggy back her or something and get ready to eat my dust!"

* * *

*10 minutes later*

* * *

Naruto lead the four racers up in front heading towards the field while Lee followed close behind and Kiba were in a far last with Akamaru. "OH COME ON NARUTO" He shouted to his enviable victor. "AT LEAST ACT LIKE YOU'RE HAVING TROUBLE STAYING UP FRONT WHILE CARRYING HER!" his efforts were fruitless as Naruto didn't seem to get one word but Lee caught them instead.

"COME NOW KIBA WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH WE SHALL WIN! NOW JOIN ME IN THE AIR MOVEMENT TRAINING GUY SENSI HAS TAUGHT ME! Lee said as he uttered a long wail of random low to high pitch noises that Kiba practically cringed to.

"LEE I'M NOT TRYING TO BE MEAN OR ANYTHING!" he continued his shouting as that was the only way they were bound to hear each other. "THAT'S KIND OF WEIRD! LIKE I DON'T MEAN YOUR AVERAGE WEIRD... I MEAN LIKE A BEACHED WHALE CALLING FOR HELP!" Lee almost completely brushed off the insult as he continued his 'air movement exercises.'

Meanwhile on a certain back of one Naruto Uzumaki, a certain violet haired Hyuga had just awoken from her unconsciousness. "oh.. W-where am I?" she kept this thought to herself as she opened her lavender eyes to examine her environment but did so stealthy. _"O-oh someones carrying me... I must have fainted... I haven't done that in a while..._" she had her head resting on the stranger's shoulder so she turned to get a better glimpse of the figure then stiffened when she only saw a bit of blond hair waving in front of the man's blue eyes. " _T-t-the p-person ca-carrying me is NA-ruto! I should let him know I'm awak-!_" her thought was interrupted when she took a deep breath and got nothing but a whiff of Naruto's neck and smell to which he tensed up as well. "_W-well I-I su-suppose I c-could just s-stay where I-I am, I me-mean he do-doesn't s-seem to mind and h-he's just so w-warm!_" she sunk into her place and let her head lay motionless on his shoulder letting her rapid short breaths barrage his neck with heat. She allowed herself to do this all up until an evil thought arose in her mind bringing out her bad side.

"Ah" she said applauding. "_I see you're cozy! Well if you really want to drive him wild which you should! Move your lips against his neck and give him a kiss! You know he would like it so would you!_" This evil version of herself wore a dark skin-tight dress and had the bottom half torn making it a mini skirt to doubt but something in her brain kicked in and sent the better version of herself out to fight the idea.

"_Hey you! How have you been? Listen what ever she says is wrong and you know that just as well as I do! Consider yourself lucky that I don't make you tell him you're awake now!_" This more polite version of her self wore a very formal dress that was as white as a cloud and puffy like one too. She seemed unamused by the bad versions antics and seemed determined to put a stop to her temptation.

_"OH COME ON! Where's your sense of adventure?! I know how you long to be like your hero, your love, Naruto Uzumaki! And it just so happens you're on his back now! And if little miss goody two shoes over there wants you to stay put that's fine by me because you don't need to move your feet!_" She smiled at the fact that she got the angel version to give a small amount of rage into the argument.

"_ALRIGHT LISTEN YOU! She isn't going to move her feet! She isn't going to move her hands! And she isn't going to move her head! Got that?!_" the angel seemed irritated by all the devil version's ploys to do something bad but the Demon version simply shrugged to this.

She was on Hinata's right shoulder now as she walked over and leaned against her head. "_Okay, Okay I give! She won't move anything... But I still want her to do something even better... Consider it like genjutsu... And when he hears it...He won't be able to say no."_ she gave a wicked smile to which the angel let out a sigh of resignation on her left shoulder.

"_If I say yes will you leave it?_" was all the answer she could bear to give as the evil version snickered and began whispering in her ear.

Naruto was having problems of his own as he battled his temptations with Hinata on his back."_Wow... Hinata sure is warm... And the way she's breathing on my neck it makes me tingle! But not a bad tingle, no... Almost like being nervous or excited... But the way she is just unleashing heat on my back and neck she's like the sun... Or an ange-_" he threw that thought out his metaphorical window. "_SHEESH That pervy sage must have really rubbed off on me! That felt weird... Damn perverted old man..._" Naruto continued his train of thought until suddenly it crashed upon something. "_Wait what the Hell is... Is she purring? Oh my god that's pretty cut- I HATE THAT DAMN OLD MAN and HIS DAMN PERVERTED BOOKS! At this rate I may as well be the toad sag-... I am the toad sage now... Fuck._" Naruto was then subjected to what felt like an eternity of her purring on his shoulder and her continued assault on his neck with her breath.

* * *

*current time*

* * *

"So Hinata passed out because you hugged her?" Naruto nodded to Sakura whose inner self screamed in glee knowing that the village's number one hyper active knuckle head had made what could be considered to be an advance on the shy kunochi but she still had to question Hinata about that later. "And the noises we heard were?"

"Oh that was me Sakura! I was just doing some air movement exercises that guy sen-" he was knocked to the ground by Ten Ten who seemed infuriated with Lee.

"I KNEW THAT SOUNDED FAMILIAR YOU MORON! YOU THINK THAT ACTUALLY HELPS YOU DO ANYTHING BUT LOOK LIKE A FUCKING WEIRDO? I CAN'T BELIEVE GUY SENSI EVEN BELIEVES THAT HELPS!" She looked like she was going to strike again but Naruto and Kiba had been exchanging whispers for some time now and it was quite obvious what about so Sakura hit them both to the ground.

"AND YOU TWO BETTER STOP CALLING HER SCARY OR ELSE YOUR IN DEEP! DEEP! DEEP!... ACTUALLY DEEP DOESN'T BEGIN TO DESCRIBE HOW MUCH PAIN YOU WILL BE IN!" Naruto was on the ground gasping for air while Kiba was in a fetal position waiting for another blow.

"Sheesh Sakura! At this rate she won't be the scary one any more!" Sakura retaliated to the statement with a number of kicks and punches then finally relented her attacks to check on the 'unconscious' girl.

She 'awoke' with fluttering eyelashes but she observed her surroundings to see Sakura standing over her, Naruto quickly joining her to escape but Kiba and Lee were not so luck and still on the ground as Ten Ten joined by Ino continued their onslaught of deafening screams and nagging.

He gestured his hand down to her to help her up. "Hey, you okay Hinata?" she was unsure of this new gesture's meaning and went a dark crimson accepting it. The other girls found this a very good time to giggle and smile at the pair while Kiba and Lee used this time to get up from the ground to avoid being beaten any longer but Sakura knew something needed to be done to save the moment.

"So now that we are all here and we have all eaten, what should we do? I mean obviously you guys still need to eat since you took so lon-"

"Actually Sakura, we had Ichiraku's before coming back!" he smiled when producing this new piece of information but just barely avoided the pink haired girls swipe of anger.

"Just like Naruto to get Ichraku's on the day that we all agree to hang out with each other and that's probably why you were late too! But that's besides the point, we still have the entire day to ourselves and the fireworks won't be until the end so I'll just leave it up for discussion!" she smiled but no one seemed to offer up an idea, that is until Naruto offered up a shakily uneasy hand. "Hmm? You got something Naruto?" she asked watching him play with his fingers like the Hyuga that stood beside him.

"Well... There was something... But I didn't have high hopes for it..." he was nervous as he scanned the faces of his friends to see if any of them showed interest towards the topic. "Well I was thinking that we could see a movie at the theater but I hadn't the slightest idea what we would get the chance." he was just as quiet as Hinata too but all the girls shrieked to the idea while the guy's exchanged glances and shrugs.

"That's a great idea Naruto! But why would you be so shy abou-" she stopped herself immediately and slapped herself on the forehead. "Naruto... You got ban from the theater on that one mission to the land of snow didn't you?" she watched him hide a blush with his hand and nod to her but Sasuke mustered a laugh remembering the events of that day.

"Heh, I remember... What a loser you were back then." he finished only looking back at the blushing blond. "What a loser you still are Naruto."

This caused an out burst among the group except three members Naruto, Hinata and of course Shino but slowly the laughter died down and the group had agreed that it was a good plan to waste some time until the firework display. So Naruto lead the happy group to the cinema theater for an afternoon of delightful movies and a secretive Naruto.

* * *

Author's notes:

* * *

_Hello viewers and readers! This is my first fan fiction, it took a little while to figure out the ways the story would go, but this will be a continuation thing and there will be more real pairings and action in the future but really I was just trying to set a basis with this then I really get in to detail with it. If you have any suggestions, feel free to talk to me or just comment them on this either way I will get to it. Again thanks for reading and I will be back for another update later this week if I am feeling up to it. Peace out.  
_

_P.s: first part of the update people. Chapters in this form have been updated while chapters in half page format are un-updated so just stick around and give it some time if you want to see the results. _


	3. Chapter 3: The Wanted is Hunted

Naruto's Path of The Hokage!

* * *

Part 2: The Wanted is Hunted

* * *

It is now the second part of the day and Naruto and the others have decided to go see a movie in the only cinema in the Leaf village, the one that Naruto happens to be ban from due to his childish behavior on an earlier mission. Some members of the group were more excited than others, mainly the girls fidgeting over the choice of the movie. But during all of this Naruto has a single thing on his brain.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

"_Uh! I can't stop thinking about it! Her fucking purring is going on a loop in my fucking brain! I don't know why but it's really getting on my nerves as much as it is but its annoying the hell out of me whether I should enjoy it or not?! I don't even know if that was purring it could have been my imagination or her breathing!_" he metaphorically slapped himself on the forehead. "This is all that damn sage's fault!" he looked around his group to see one bouncing Lee as he pointed up to a poster on the wall.

"Everyone! I have a youthful idea of what movie we can see! THE NEW SUPER BUI KICK THREE!" he jumped like a four-year old begging for candy only to get a stern no from Ten Ten in the form of a fist which knocked him flat on the ground.

"Why should we see a movie that you want to see! I think we should see this one!" she exclaimed and a seconds notice she pointed to a poster of the girliest movie out, Smoochie Love on Icy Waters the Second. This got reactions from both sexes obviously.

A mixture of No's and Yes's polluted the air as the screaming sexes battled on, the only thing was there were a few members who had decided not to vote on the matter. "Ugh how troublesome can choosing a simple thing like a movie be?" stated Shikamaru, he didn't seem as amused as Sasuke in the matter though.

"I don't know but if this keeps up, they're going to be seeing separate movies" Sasuke laughed at the matter and then gave a faint smile as the two sides of the war attempted to turn the tide of the movie selection. Both of the genius's began laughing as the war increased intensely and there were more threats of being knocked to the ground by Sakura, Ten Ten and Ino who all seemed determined to see that movie.

Naruto stood quietly next to the pair as they laughed along at the trivial argument but he frowned at the sight of his friends fighting instead of his usual which would have been to join in their tom-foolery and his actions may have been quiet but they were far from unnoticed in Hinata's book. She approached him as she held down her blush and put on a bright smile in trying to cheer him up. "H-Hey Naruto, is so-something w-wrong?"

"Oh uh-h hey Hinata! Was it really that easy to tell I was bummed out about something?" he smiled back at her as her blush had pushed itself up to her cheeks showing the slightest tint of red on each side of her face but it didn't stop him in the slightest. "When I suggested that we go see a movie, I was hoping that we would just all choose the same one and be ready to watch it. I really don't mind what the movie is but as long as we all have fun together! At the rate of their little battle though, I feel like we may have a bit of trouble getting them in the same theater room with out one side unconscious." she giggled at his small joke and meager concerns but something had caught her eye as she looked up to Naruto.

"_P-Popcorn?_" she saw the projectile bucket of buttery corn fly from her group of arguing friends. "_Oh-h no! I-If that h-hits me, I'm go-going to s-smell like p-popcorn for the rest of the day!_" she closed her eyes waiting for the enviable barrage of popcorn.

"_Where the hell did they get popcorn from? We haven't even got snacks yet!_" he tracked it's decent directly to the giggling Hyuga beside him. "_I suppose it doesn't really matter because no matter where it came from but it's gonna to hit her._" He thought watching her closer her eyes and cease her giggling the moment the sweet-smelling menace arose from the group. Hinata waited for what felt like an eternity for something to happen whether it be the sound of popcorn hitting the ground or the feel of popcorn hit her head on and finally she heard the drop. She opened her eyes expecting to see yellow pieces of popcorn covering her white and purple hoodie but instead saw two cerulean eyes looking back at her. "H-hia." was all he could say with the light grip he had on her a fore-arms to pull her out-of-the-way of the popcorn frieze but he now used his hold as a way to stare into her eyes.

"T-thank yo-you N-N-Naruto." she barely whispered out but Naruto was to busy studying what he saw.

He studied her facial features then sent his eyes back to hers. "_Woe... I had almost forgotten what they looked like... Two beautiful pearls... The most expensive that money could buy..._" was all that played through his mind until he heard what sounded like giggling and laughing. The group had stopped their trivial argument to watch the touching little moment and quickly released his hold on her. "Uh-h so did we decide on a movie ?" he had a blush now while Hinata looked like she was on the verge of unconsciousness once again.

Lee was the first of the guys to recover from his laughter when he finally found his voice once again and let out a great sigh before he began to speak. "Well... I guess if you want... we could see that movie..." Sakura smiled then patted him on the shoulder and Choji and Shino caught on to the plan quickly but Kiba was not about to give up the better movie for Naruto's sake.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL GUYS!? YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE UP JUST LIKE THA-" He was interrupted by Sakura who now had a hand covering his mouth and stood on her tips of her toes to whisper something in his ear. He tensed greatly as she removed her hand from his lips and walked back to Ino and Ten Ten and whispered something to them which caused an up roar of giggling.

* * *

*5 minutes later*

* * *

The group had now entered the cinema room and seated themselves in the back three rows as that was the only place where seats were still available. In the back row Ino and Sakura had made themselves comfy on either side of Sasuke while in the middle row, Lee was at the far end sitting next to Ten Ten who was beside Choji and Shikamaru. And in the front Shino and Kiba were on the left side of the chair they saved for Naruto while Hinata was on the right but now as the movie was already through its credits and on to the mushy love fest it was, most of the guys had a single question on their mind.

Lee leaned forward and tapped Kiba and Shino on the shoulder to gain their attention. "So in what youthful way do you think that Naruto will enter hmm?" he looked as if it was the only thing that he wanted to see since the movie they were in was not of his choice but Shino sat quietly waiting to see what his squad mate had to say on the matter.

Kiba looked around the entrances of the cinema then back to Lee. "I don't know but it better be good... After all, I did give up seeing the better movie for this and what Sakura said to me..." he pressed his hands into his face and rested momentarily until he was greeted with a stronger poke than before. He relieved his face of the pressure his hands provided to see a more serious Lee.

"Kiba... What did Sakura say to you earlier?" to this Kiba got an evil thought lodged into his head that he knew Shino wouldn't approve of so he paused and waited to make sure that he was more focused on other matters.

Kiba grinned and looked back to the green beast. "Well... You have to promise never to tell a soul that i told about this... Not even Sakura, she might be a little mad I would even dare tell you..." he waited and watched the inevitable nod from Lee then had him lean forward so he could whisper unnoticed. "She told me 'If you behave and agree now... I might just behave and agree later... I love you.'" He watched Lee drop tear after tear within a quiet sob but his twisted plot got even better with one easy motion.

"Hey Lee, I know you didn't want to see this movie but its okay." he turned to the voice to see Sakura smiling at him. "And besides, you could be like Kiba who had to have some 'convincing' before we came... Isn't that right Kiba?" she watched Lee stand up and run out of the room sobbing then looked to Kiba for an answer but he shrugged while holding off his laughter as well as he could. He sat there for sometime laughing and used that time to reflect upon what he had just done.

"_Sure he ran out crying but pay backs a bitch!... Making me look bad for trying to get Hinata just to look at the damn cover of a book! And Naruto still probably has a plan to get me back for it! I mean I know I'm mean sometimes but that's just how I am... I bet Naruto probably would have done the same if he were in my place... Damn I hate love._" he took a secretive glance towards his crush only to see she had her eyes glued to the screen.

Hinata surveyed the area with her byakugan with no avail, she deactivated it and decided it would be best just to wait and watch the movie. She was almost attached with the movie of a girl who had feelings for a boy who had no idea she even existed and let out a great sigh. She hadn't even noticed the girl who had seated herself in the reserved seat for Naruto but she took notice after the girl let out a single cough. "O-oh u-uh th-that seat w-was for a f-friend." she stuttered out to the blond who seemed to brush it off but Kiba knew he could induce more of a reaction to get the girl to move.

He poked the girl on the shoulder making her turn her head slowly towards him. "Hey beautiful" he said as smoothly as he could making her practically leaping out of the seat but she recovered before she hit the person in front of her. "I'm sorry to say this but that seat is tak-" he was stopped by the girl's gentle finger which now was planted on his lips.

He smiled thinking he was in for a hell of a movie but he was proven dead wrong as the girl began to speak. "You know Kiba, with all the trouble I went through to get in here, I just want to watch the movie." she had a familiar grin as Kiba lunged back from the poof of smoke that engulfed the girl, changing her back into the orange ninja. He smiled brightly knowing that Naruto had technically got him and he was now safe from further embarrassment but knew something had to be done about his current situation.

"Uh-h... Do you mind if we just... Keep this to ourselves?" he watched Naruto let out a laugh and look back at the screen. "_Fuck it all I hope that's a yes or I'll never hear the end of it!_"

Naruto then turned to his right and asked a question to the violet haired girl but little did they know their friends in the back row had an evil plan a brew. "Okay Ino, start the jutsu! If we do it at the beginning of the movie perhaps it could have some end effect." she made a smile and kissy face at Ino who had already started weaving through her jutsu hand signs.

Sasuke observed the hand signs then went back to the pink haired medical who sported an evil grin while looking down on the pair. "What are you two planning?" he seemed curious as Ino had just finished weaving her signs and now waited for the release mark.

Sakura had taken advantage of this and looked at him with an innocent smile. "Oh well we figured that Naruto would never decide to make a first move and Hinata knows that as well but Hinata is... Well nervous when she is around Naruto so a first move on her part would be easier said than done! But me and Ino decided that if neither one would, we could! Now Ino, don't leave me and Sasuke here alone to long or who knows what might happen!" she made a smirk at Ino who had frowned at the comment and fell limp in her chair while Hinata practically jumped out of hers.

* * *

*Hinata's mind*

"W-What?! Whats going on? Why can't I move?! Why can't I talk?! Why am I moving!" she scanned her current vision for an answer but got nothing until there was a simple greeting.

"Oh hey Hinata! Don't mind me! Sakura and I were watching and figured you could use a little help so here I am!" an image of the mind user kunochi appeared in her mind as her body moved on her command.

"B-B-But Ino... I-I can't move... Or s-speak? Ho-How do y-you intend t-to help me if i can't do anything?" to this the new subconscious developed a wicked smile and put a hand on her hip. She did what would be considered a strut on a runway inside her mind.

"Well I'm glad you have asked my darling! I have a plan that allows you to say and do what ever you like to Naruto and all it takes is a little ninjutsu! Do you wish to hear my plan?" she halted her strut and looked around for a moment waiting for any type of reply but quickly denied the moment of silence. "Well I'm sorry to say this but it was never really a choice anyway I just wanted to see if you would give any type of reaction if I did this!" Hinata watched as he arm moved from its resting place on her lap to the rest next to Naruto's.

"W-WAIT I-INO!" She pleaded with the new side of her new voice but was soon greeted with another.

"I don't know what you're complaining about! This is what you want! I knew there was a reason you were friends with this girl, she's clever, beautiful and deceptive!" her demon now stood next to Ino who was frankly shocked that quiet little Hinata could house such a persona. "Well Miss Yamanaka, I approve of yours and forehead's plan 100 percent!" she gave the good guy pose as Ino began laughing at the consciousness actions.

"Hinata! Why didn't you ever tell me you had a rebellious side! She seems much more out going than you and I bet even Naruto would like her! But if this is your bad version then where is your good versio-?" she was interrupted by what sounded like the most stuck up person in the village speaking.

"That would be me Miss Yamanaka and unlike my counter part here, I think this is a terrible thing to do! Making poor Hinata do something she doesn't want to do... You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" she seemed determined to hold her ground but Ino and Hinata's bad side were more than willing to have a challenge to over come.

"Well what if it was just hand holding hmm? That's not so bad is it? Plus Naruto would likely turn down anything stranger for a non-married or coupled pair to be doing. Specifically with who her father is, I don't think he has the courage to do it even if he wanted to!" the good version felt overwhelmed, what was normally a two side battle had just become a two sided battle including an outside force who had complete control.

"U-uh bu-" she was interrupted by the demon who swung one arm around her shoulder and reasoned.

"BUT NOTHING! It's not like we have much tug in this matter any way! So just go for it Blondie! I'll just keep Hinata and Miss goody two shoes over her company while you work your magic!" she smiled and applauded as the performance in the real world played on.

*Reality*

* * *

Hinata's arm now rested snugly against Naruto's but she seemed more determined than ever to change that even more. She turned her view from the Cinema screen to the blonde beside her and smiled. "Uh-h N-N-Naruto?" she said with a false stutter to hold the act. Naruto turned to Hinata's whisper and looked over to her lavender eyes which practically fluttered to his attention. "Uh-h my h-hands are a bit c-cold... Would y-you mind holding them?"

Naruto was confused by this but ultimately surrendered to the assault of her battering eye lashes and constant deep stare. Hinata had placed her hand on her arm waiting for anything to happen but he had simply turned his resting arm and locked fingers with her then crossed his arm over his chest and engaged in another series of finger locking. "Sure!" he said. "My hands aren't the warmest but I suppose they will do." he smiled as he looked back towards the screen leaving both of his hands in a warm embrace with Hinata's.

* * *

*Hinata's mind*

"Well Hinata, my work here is done so if you need me I'll be back with Sasu-" she was interrupted by what sounded like a scream of agonizing pain as she entered Hinata's mind scape. She found the two conscious fighting it out through heated words while Hinata sat in the fetal position rocking side to side from what Ino had just done to her.

"SEE? WHAT DID I TELL YOU WOULD HAPPEN THE POOR GIRLS TRAUMATIZED OUT OF FEAR!" The angel version sat down rubbing Hinata on the side as she continued her gentle rocking. Ino looked down on the great kunochi as she seemed to have a process down for these situations.

"Does she do this a lot?" Ino walked over to Hinata who seemed to realize what just happened then jumped to her feet and lunged at her target.

"YOU! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO INO AND YOU CAN"T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! I'LL DIE!" She had Ino by her collar and shook her violently until the demon version pulled her off the blond-haired mind user.

"To answer your question, No she doesn't. Most the time we only come around to solve her 'boy toy' problems and most the time miss two shoes over there normally wins but she's been slacking so I've been a little more convincing lately!" she smiled an evil grin as Hinata was doing her best to escape her grasp and get at Ino for doing such a thing to her. "AND YOU NEED TO CHILL OUT! YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN YOUR BODY YET BUT YOU'RE FREAKING OUT!" Hinata ceased her flailing and let her arms drop almost lifelessly.

"... W-whats it matter?... A-As so-soon as I-I get co-control o-over my body, I'll j-just f-faint like I-I always do..." she seemed to be a corpse the way her head and arms hung from her torso. Ino looked in horror as she saw a whole new and emotional side of Hinata.

"Sheesh Hinata, You really care about this don't you? Listen you don't need my help you got the perfect guide right here!" she pointed to the evil Hinata who smiled to the compliment but looked back to the girl who seemingly gained a bit of hope. "Plus you will be holding hands with Naarruutooo" she exaggerated his name making Hinata gain a blush and a smile from the thought. "Just listen to whatever your out going side has to say but don't over do it okay? I'm going to slide control over to you... Try not to faint and remember what I told you!" she pressed her fingers together and left the area.

*Reality*

* * *

Ino shot back to life and looked over to Sakura who was leaning over Sasuke ready to hear every juicy detail while Hinata already had difficulties of her own. Her palms were practically drenched in sweat while she herself had heated up excruciatingly causing her to subtract one hand from the embrace and unzip her jacket to reduce heat but unfortunately, Naruto was not as oblivious as his usual. "Sheesh Hinata your not looking to good, you okay?" he asked as she pried her cold stare at the screen to face him, nodded quickly then turn back to the screen to avoid direct eye contact. "_M__aybe we should move... She is looking kind of hot... Who am I kidding she's looking really hot!...Maybe... It could work! And what I remember it's really cool up there so it should be fine!"_

He fought his urge to blush and summoned some of that famous Uzumaki courage to ask. "Hey Hinata, I can't really see from here but I know a place I could but... I really don't want to sit alone, would you mind going with me?" she sat blankly to this as her bad conscious used this as her opportunity to come out.

_"Alright kid don't worry, he's probably just worried about 'cha so go ahead and tell him yes. And think about it...You and him all alone...Your hand in his...There's a chance that he could kiss you!_" she leaped on the idea and summoned courage of her own being much more worried. "Y-Y-yesss N-Na-Naruto." she smiled as he stood and lead them towards the stair case with her mind in wonder of what her longtime crush had in mind for her. They reached the stair case and stopped facing the wall leading no where. "U-uh N-N-Naruto? W-Wh-where ar-Eh!" she looked over to see he had begun walking up the wall imploring her to follow with a slight tug of the hand. As they finished their long journey to the ceiling, Naruto dropped his rear to the floor or rather the ceiling and patted the space next to him. "_Oh I think he wants you to sit!"_

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

Kiba felt a swift poke to the back as he turned to see Ten Ten holding her hands over her ears as Sakura and Ino leaned over their seats gabbing about something. "Kiba perhaps you can help explain to these two where the Hell those two went!" Ten Ten look to the blonde on her right and the pink head on her left then looked back to Sasuke who didn't seem to be amused by the asses practically being shoved into his face. Kiba looked at the girls then laughed and turned back towards the screen but he was greeted with another swift poke from Ten Ten. "Hey didn't you hear me moron?! WHERE DID NARUTO AND HINATA GO!?" she yelled into his ear but not loud enough to draw attention to themselves.

Kiba turned back to face fidgeting girls and laughed once again. "I heard you Ten Ten sheesh! I saw where they went to of course but I'm surprised you three didn't!" they all looked at each other in confusion seeing that they all held similar expressions and looked back to Kiba. He let out a great sigh and pointed a single finger towards the heavens.

"What the hell does that mean dog boy?" Kiba motioned his eyes up towards the ceiling and watched from the corner of his eye as the girls glanced up a single time then back to Kiba, and finally there heads shot back up to see the sight unfold Hinata hung from the ceiling from the thread that was a combination of her and Naruto's conjoined arms. They gasp at the sight but others giggled at the sight of their conjoined hands. But with all the commotion from the back of the cinema someone was bound to notice and unfortunately that person happened to be Hinata's pride of the family sister, Hanabi had been watching from the front of the theater.

"Father will enjoy this story" she said smiling at her adventurous sister but she had completely forgot the movie she had been there to enjoy and the boy sitting next to her who was the reason she could be there to enjoy the movie.

"So what? You're just going to go tell on your big sister? After all the work we had to do to get in here unnoticed? I know how much you wanted to see this movie so it came to me as a shock when you asked me to help you sneak in here and watch it with you." he looked over with a smile to the girl who wore a most serious face in return.

"I didn't ask you to sneak in here and watch it with me, I asked you to sneak me in so I could watch it. You were a tool and nothing more. I used you and now my master piece to enter the cinema is complete so that makes you useless to me." she glared at the boy who laughed in return.

"Oh come on Hana! You know you don't mean that! I mean if what you say is true and your master piece is complete, What is an architect with out her tool? She's just as useless as the tool with out the architect I suppose, no?" she smiled once again but not at her sister.

"Hehe well you see, and architect has many tools so whats wrong if one is lost or misplaced? And I told you not to call me that!" she put her hands on her hips expecting the boys to be as he was, lower than her but he sat tall and laughed it off.

"Well Hana, the tool that you're trying to throw out has some feeling you know? Plus I happen to be a multipurpos-" he was slapped a crossed the face by the young Hyuga heiress. She seemed more pissed than before and held her hand firm against his face.

"Ham I'm sorry but if you finish that statement I'm going to have to use a technique my father taught me but I can't quite remember the name of it... something like 'the castration strike'." he jumped back at the mere word castration. "He said its painless if you master the jutsu and that it could take a man's best friend without him even knowing it... But I reeaaally wasn't paying attention during that lesson and he told me that 'any' failure of execution could cause extreme pain. So as I was saying... If you finish that statement, I'll cut it of-" she was stopped by his hand covering her mouth.

"Okay, I get it Hana! But what you're saying is that your just going to go to your dad and tell him that your sister was with a guy. She's 17 isn't she? I would say that's natural age to have a boy-friend. What's so wrong with that?" he watched her remove his hand from her mouth and point towards them once again.

"You tell me?" he turned his head and smiled at what he saw

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

*a few minutes earlier*

"_Oh-h w-well th-this is nice, m-me and N-N-Na-Naruto h-holding h-ha-hands du-during a-a r-r-ro-romantic... movie._" she felt her eyes slowly losing visual contact with the screen and the blond beside her. _"_**Hey you okay kid? You seem like you're starting to fall asle-... WAIT! NO****! Don't faint kid****!**" To late, Hinata fell from her seat and began hurdling to the floor until something strong jerked her back to life. "Oh-h w-what ha-happened?"

She opened her eyes to see what lie below her. Ino and Sakura giggling, Kiba smiling, Shikamaru sleeping, Choji eating, Ten Ten gasping, and Shino and Sasuke actually watching the movie. She looked back towards the ceiling to see the blond had literally lunged from his seat to keep her topside. "Hinata! You okay? Your face is all red again!" he pulled her to her seat and smiled the famous Naruto smile.

Hinata plopped her rear on the ceiling and held her hands to her face, trying to cover her embarrassment and blush. "Ugh-h I-I m-m-messed u-up..." she mumbled into her hands and felt water build in her eyes then roll to her forehead but something soft came into contact with her face wiping the tears away. To the contact she released her pressure hold and looked up to two hands cupping her cheeks.

"What do you mean you messed up? It was just a slip in chakra control right?" she sniffed looking into the blonde's concerned eyes as he was now right in front of her.

"Oh-h uh-h **Go with that! you need a cover up and that's about as good as its going to get**_**.** _Y-yeah, so-sorry N-Na-Naruto." she looked down once again hiding her blush from his friendly stare but felt her head being tugged at by something. She allowed the tug to go through to see it was Naruto's hands once again pulling her flushed face back into view.

"I didn't think it possible that you of all people could have a slip up but that's okay! But hey, you should probably have some help staying up after that right?" Hinata observed the orange ninja who walked behind her to sit down then separate his legs and pat the space between as a gesture to join him. "_Uh-h that damn perverted toad did this to me! Any other day I would've just offered to go back down to the floor but not today_ _obviously!" _he watched the girl go an even darker shade of red visible even in the darkness of the cinema.

"O-hh! U-uh n-no t-th-thank y-you Naruto, I w-will b-be fi-fine. **Hey! What are you doing!? This is your chance to get real 'close' to him!****"** her subconscious was raving on as the Uzumaki had simply laughed at her actions.

"You know Hinata... That's something that I've always liked about you... Your need to be independent even when you do need someones help." he smiled as the girl could no longer control herself with the admiration of her love and slid right back into his arms then let out a sigh of relief. "_See? There's nothing wrong with this? Just a friend helping a friend out! I guess I'm not a pervert after al-"_ His train of thought crashed instantly as there was a soft growl entering his ear. "_Damn you pervy sage... Just... Damn you..." _was the one thing that went through his head as the girl's soft growl became a constant pur as she sunk further into his arms. Directly below them they could hear high fives being passed around while a giggle could barely be heard from the front row as someone had left the room.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

*30 minutes later*

"You may enter." he sighed looking up over the mounds of paperwork to the door that was creaking open ever so slightly. "Listen daughter, you may think yourself clever but there was only one person who could ever get the drop on me and he was far younger and more experienced than you are or ever will be." he did something that was not common for himself, he faintly smiled as the younger of his daughters walked into the room.

"Very funny father. The thought of someone younger than me able to get the drop on you? And being more skilled than me as well? That's a good joke." she now stood very smugly in front of her father's desk with her hands placed on her hips.

Hiashi let out a great sigh. "Two things daughter, if this is about today's training I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cancel due to this god awful paper work. And secondly, I don't joke... The man I speak of was a dangerous one indeed." he dropped his pen then stood up placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Now what is it that you need?" he looked down on his daughter who seemed to be in absolute shock.

"Well two things father, first... Who is this man and why is he not training me!?" she stomped her feet in protest causing another rare occasion, Hiashi laughing. He laughed as the girl became even more frustrated with his comical thinking on the situation.

"Daughter I could tell you this man's name but even if he were still in the village, he would still decline you as a student." his smile vanished during his speech, he now seemed to be more of his lifeless self than ever as he now had a completely blank expression in the matter.

She continued her feet stomping assault but to no avail. "UGH Father! Why won't you tell me this man's name!? And what do you mean by 'If he were still in the village?!'" she was all fired up on the topic but her father seemed to have some bad memories in the matter as he now looked depressed.

He let out a great sigh as his daughter used a technique known throughout the Hyuga clan as the sad pup face. She widened her eyes and quivered her lip hoping to break down her father but only getting another sigh. "Well I knew I would have to talk with you about him considering you will become the clan leader when you are older... He was an old friend of mine... A younger cousin to be exact and to tell the truth, he was only three when I last saw him. His name was Thomas Hyuga and to answer your second question... He is a rogue ninja of the leaf now." Hanabi looked at her father in a state of confusion.

"A_ rogue Hyuga? Why have I never heard of them? _Uh father? I've never heard anything about a rogue ninja of our clan before and the elders are a gossipy bunch. I figure this would be big news would it not? Plus if they were your cousins then they would have the seal that could kill them right?" she looked to her father's concerned eyes as he had resumed his paper work.

"True they are my cousin's and the seal would have stopped them... If they had them anyways." his daughter paused in confusion staring up at him blankly expecting some what of a story time from him. "Daughter there's a reason I have relented to tell you or your sister about this because its old news... 18 years to be precise... He was a close friend of mine and after his mother was murdered and his father was punished for murder, he and his brother moved into my home. We were as close as family could get and Hizashi and myself thought of them as two younger brothers but because they were so liked, I relented putting seals on either one of them. But the elders or the ones that are still around from that time dislike to talk about him because of their 'traitorous' actions towards the family. So I suggest you keep this to yourself and do research as you please... Now... Your next question?" he continued to write at a speed that was almost inhuman and was only a trait of being the clan leader for so long.

He applied pressure to the pen but not enough to break it in the process. "O-hh yes father! Actually that's what I had come to talk to you about but we sort of got off track!" she smiled an evil smile and rubbed her hands together. "Well remember how I told you I was going out to see that movie? Well Hinata and her friends were there too! But you see she and a boy were sitting on the ceiling together and he had her in his arms aroun-" she was cut of by the shatter of the pen that he had used.

"...A boy?... Who?" he looked at her seriously as he discarded the remains of his pen and held a hand to his fore head.

Hanabi thought for a moment then decided she would have to make it more convincing. "Well I don't know his name but I remember him from the chunin exams! You know the one that save the leaf? The one who beat cousin Ne-" she was interrupted by the slam of his fist on the desk sending paperwork flying over the room.

"UZUMAKI! OH NO! NEVER! NOT AS LONG AS I BREATH! HE MAYBE THE TOWN HERO NOW BUT HE WAS STILL TRAINED BY THE MOST PERVERTED NINJAS THE LEAF HAS EVER PRODUCED! HE MIGHT EVEN TOP THE SANNIN IN THAT CLASS BUT EITHER WAY, I WON'T WAIT AROUND AND SEE! DISWA GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" his voice boomed through the room and out into the hallway and soon after, the sound of a scurrying underling was heard running towards them.

He entered the room panting then ran to the front of Hiashi's desk and stood tall saluting the man. "DISWA, THERE IS A PERVERT AMONG THE LEAF AND WE ARE TAKING IT AMONG OURSELVES TO HUNT HIM DOWN! GATHER A GROUP OF THIRTY OF OUR FINEST TO FIND, TRACK AND BRING NARUTO UZUMAKI BACK HERE TO ME! PREFERABLY DEAD BUT I CAN'T REALLY HAVE A TALK WITH HIM IF HE WAS NOW CAN I? GET IT DONE!" His face was a blood-red as the man nodded and ran straight out the door opposite of his superior's booming voice. Hanabi laughed knowing that the hero of the leaf would either be left with no pride or cold and dead now that her father wanted him to be brought in. He boomed once again. "AND HANABI! YOU'RE WITH ME!"

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

*30 minutes later*

The movie had finally ended along with the boys suffering and Lee had even decided to rejoin the group after Kiba's deceptive payback and now the group was on the road to get some diner then watch the fire works display promised by the Hokage. Sasuke was at the front leading the group with Sakura and Ino at his sides hoping that something would happen to end his suffering. "That was great! Don't you agree Sasuke?" Sakura tugged playfully at his arm only to receive his usual half assed smile but Ino was far from amused that Sakura was getting all of 'her' attention.

"Brr!" she said rubbing her arms. "It sure did get cold out here didn't it?" she took Sasuke's arm and snaked it around her only edging on her rival more with a wicked grin.

"_Well you can't beat 'em? Join 'em_. Wow Ino, for once you're right about something! _HaHA! Anything that pig can do! I can do better!_" she snatched Sasuke's other arm and did the same as her blond haired friend giving a smile back but Sasuke had other things on his mind.

"_Ugh this is such a waste of time... I can't even stand the thought of wasting a day like this messing around when I could be training... And these damn girls aren't any better! They're just as damn annoying as usual but they seem more determined than ever to 'win me over'..._" He let out a great sigh. "_I'm smart so I should be able to come up with a way to get these damn girls off my back? It's proven more difficult as their girl hormones kick in and they become rabid dogs looking for the man of their dreams though... But I can assure them... The only dreams I'm in are nightmares... So until the day I can get them off my back, I suppose I can mess with their egos a bit._" He had an evil internal grin as he began plotting but the first step was to give the girls some confidence by lowering his arms to their waist.

Ino and Sakura looked over to each other thinking it was a one-sided thing and smiled their rival grins while two individuals followed up from the back of the group holding hands. It was certainly a sight to be seen, one had a faint smile while the other had a goofy grin and a blush that attracted some amount of attention. Hinata Hyuga was walking down the street hand in hand with Naruto Uzumaki and he was the one blushing about it. Naruto felt the blush and pushed it down to the best of his ability making it seem that he only had sun burn on his cheeks but something happened that made his cheeks go from red to ghost pale in a matter of seconds. "! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" was the accusation screamed from behind their group causing them all to halt their progression and search for the source of the voice. Finally Naruto spotted it, sprinting towards him a mere 50 feet away from him was 29 Hyuga men who had their byakugans activated and ready to strike led by Diswa.

Naruto took off sprinting as any sane man would when being pursued by a 29 Hyuga members who seemed more determined than ever to bring him in for castration or worse but Hinata was far from her calm happy self as she faced Diswa. "W-WHY WOULD Y-YOU DO THAT!?" She yelled directly into the man's ear causing him to jump back and salute her only being reminded of her father from such a 'convincing tone'

"Sorry Lady Hinata! It was an order I... We had no choice!" she pulled him towards her with her sad pup technique already in play and ready to strike. "OKAY I GIVE!" he yelled. "IT WAS HIA- I MEAN LORD HYUGA!" He broke her grip and began running after the group of men.

Lee walked up to Kiba in concern. "Kiba did you just... See that?..." Kiba dropped his jaw in awe that Naruto had just been chased off by that strong of a force then stole a look at his crush.

"_Hehe and now that Naruto's gone I can talk to her with out harassment._ Yeah Lee I d-" he was interrupted by Lee's yell of excitement and knew exactly where it would lead.

"NARUTO IS HAVING A RACE WITH OUT US! I AM OFFENDED THAT HE WOULD DO SUCH A THING! KIBA! LET US GO!" He turned to see that Kiba and Akamaru had already taken off in pursuit of the 'race.'

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

Mean while Naruto was actually having a run for his money as the Hyugas closed in on him."STOP! WE ORDER YOU TO STOP!" shouted Diswa as he ordered some of the pursuers to barrage him with kunia, shurikans and another surprise. Explosions could be heard from behind him as sprinted away.

"PAPER BOMBS!? FUCKING REALLY GUYS?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" He yelled back to his pursuers and was shocked by a response that was practically right beside him.

"We were about to ask you the same thing!" Naruto turned to his right to see Kiba riding on Akamaru and Lee who was gaining close behind him.

"NAARRUTO!" Shouted Lee."WHY WOULD YOU HAVE A RACE AND NOT INVITE US? I WILL WIN YOUR YOUTHFUL ACTIVITY AND THEN WE WILL BE TIED 5-5!" Naruto gave him a look of confusion while Kiba held a hand to his forehead.

"Okay!? But Listen! Just help me out of this predicament and I'll owe you one!" Naruto shouted to his friends as they raced a crossed roof tops avoiding kunia and shurikan. Kiba began thinking of anyway that Naruto could escape the situation, body intact and came up with a plan so simple that Naruto could have made it.

"Okay Naruto I have a plan to get you out of here but I'm not sure I'm going to enjoy it! Akamaru, Transformation jutsu!" Kiba and Akamaru both went up in clouds of smoke and came out identical copies of Naruto. They separated from the group, one going left and the other right drawing off 10 pursuers each.

Naruto smiled to the idea and figured the next step would be to transform into Lee and have them separate but Lee had something else in mind. "Don't worry Naruto! I HAVE A YOUTHFUL PLAN THAT IS BOUND TO WORK!" he yelled as he burst in a cloud of smoke leaving Naruto to only wonder.

"_Did i just see that right!? LEE JUST DID A FUCKING JUTSU? WHEN DID HE LEARN HOW TO DO THA-" _He stopped that thought as the smoke had cleared and Lee emerged wearing an identical outfit as Naruto and a yellow wig that didn't even portray his hair correctly. "LEE WHAT KIND OF PLAN WAS THAT!? THEIR PART OF THE HYUGA CLAN! THEY CAN OBVIOUSLY SEE THROUGH THAT DISGUISE!" he paused for a moment to truly look Lee over as he split of and went in another direction with four members behind him. _"Well I would like to start with the basics which is; HOW THE FUCK DID THEY BUY THAT?! SOME ELITE CLASS THEY ARE!" _He smiled at Lee fleeing the scene as he continued his own escape.

"NARUTO, ENOUGH OF THIS! SURRENDER! WE HAVE ORDERS TO BRING YOU BACK, DEAD OR ALIVE!" Diswa one of the remaining six who chased him but Naruto arrived at a dead-end to a horrifying sight. Kiba, Lee and Akamaru were tied to the ground and above them stood the members who had separated before.

"You actually caught them?! Never mind I take back it back! You guys are elite!" shouted Naruto as he brought himself to a stop being surrounded by these elite members of the Hyuga.

Diswa smiled at the boy "Hehe you know you're funny kid and I respect that you could joke around in the time of your demise... But that really doesn't matter because Lord Hyuga wants to 'have a chat' with you and that's what he is gonna ge- WHAT!? WHAT IS THIS?! I CAN'T MOVE!" his yells caused Naruto to look around at the members of the elite only to see shadows leading to every man. He scanned around until he had finally found the source of their rescue, on a nearby roof top was Shikamaru crouching.

"Shadow possession jutsu complete. Naruto, perhaps you could untie those three? And Sasuke you can put these guys under a genjutsu so we can leave." Sasuke preformed but didn't seem amused by the orders he was given.

"Fine..." he walked out from behind Shikamaru and looked down on the men with a smile. "Uh... So troublesome." Shikamaru smiled as the men went limp from the jutsu cast on them and Naruto fell laughing at the joke. As the two were rejoined by Naruto and the others, Naruto wrapped his arm around the Uchiha and continued his laughter.

"AND I SAID YOU DIDN'T HAVE A SENSE OF HUMOR! SO TROUBLESOME HE SAYS!" Sasuke shrugged the arm from his shoulder and stepped away from the hyper active orange ninja who still had a bright smile. "But in all honesty, thanks guys! That could have led to me having one less body part to worry about!"

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

The others had done exactly as they had planned if the majority of their guys were still there, go to the Barbeque restaurant and get diner but the gloom casted by Hinata had its effect on the others. She had used her arm to support her head but it seemingly lost all will to continue supporting her and allowed her head to fall limp on the table. "Sheesh, and it was going so well for them too..." Sakura looked at her then back to Ino who had the same feeling.

"Yeah I know what you mean, Naruto seemed like he was enjoying himself as well but after that I'd be surprised if he would dare show his face in town for the rest of the day... How do you think they're doing any way?" she looked towards the entrance to see two figures rush in and hide in a side booth but she thought nothing of it.

"Well they do have Sasuke with them so they should be fine! But if they didn't they might have been in a bit of troubl-" she was interrupted by someone sitting in between the pair and a group of four standing at the end of the table.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Sakura! Really shows how much you think of us right guys?" Kiba smiled at the girl who had already begun 'flirting' with Sasuke who had just sat in between Ino and the pink haired medical ninja. He then observed the rest to see smiles all around except for one violet haired individual. Hinata had her head laying on the table with her hair covering her view so Naruto sat down right next to her taking advantage of her temporary blindness.

"Hey" he raised a hand and cleared her hair from her eyes. "You okay Hinata? You're not looking so good?" he smiled watching her spring from the slouch with a blush so red that the color could be compared to a rose.

"O-oh! N-N-Na-Naruto, I-I'm s-sor-" she was interrupted by his calm smile and cool laughter. _"_**Look at this dog, chased away and he doesn't even care... I bet he's gonna play it of like it never even happened!**_" _Her inner self lead her in a ramble of thought but it wasn't enough to stop her from hearing Naruto.

"Hey listen it's okay! No one got hurt so its okay!... Well Lee, Kiba and Akamaru got tied up... And they threw kunia at us... and shurikans... and paper bombs... But that's besides the point!" she smiled at the ninja who radiated a bright smile equal to that of the sun's ray but in the mist of thing she heard the sound of skidding feet and a fierce stomp approaching her friends. She looked out towards the walk way to see nothing but a towering figure and a shorter companion standing right behind him.

A voice boomed through the story. "SO UZUMAKI YOU MANAGED TO AVOID THOSE MEN? NO MATTER! YOU WON'T BE AVOIDING THIS!... CASTRATION STRIKE!" he yelled shoving a hand down. Naruto barely had enough time to slam his legs shut and bring both hands to his protection. There was the sound of a pierce and Naruto had opened his eyes.

"MY HANDS!?" he shoved both his hands into view of the others to reveal the accurately punched holes through both of his hands the others gasped as the voice boomed once again.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR MAKING ADVANCES ON MY DAUGHTER! YOU MAY BE A HERO OF WAR NOW BUT THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU'RE A DAMN PERVERT!" To this Naruto was infuriated, he sprung from his seat then to his feet and stopped the healing jutsu that Ino and Sakura were performing to heal the wounds.

'NOW HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! JUST WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY ADVANCES?!..." He paused for a moment then jumped in realization. "WAIT! FORGET THAT WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY PERVERTED!?... OH I GET IT JUDGING ME BECAUSE OF THE PERVY SAGE HUH!?" Naruto waved his hands sending blood splatting on the wall beside him causing gasp from a nearby table.

"NOT JUST HIM!" he fired back. "DON'T FORGET YOU HAD KAKASHI THE COPY CAT NINJA! THERE WAS EBISU THE 'ELITE'! THERE WAS EVEN YOUR FORMER INSTRUCTOR IRUKA! HE WASN'T THE CLEANEST EITHER YOU KNOW!" He was furious with the boy who sent another barrage of blood on his clothing. "AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, I KNOW ABOUT YOUR MOVIE TIME ACTIVITIES UZUMAKI! CUDDLING REALLY?! I HAVE TO SAY THAT I'M NOT AMUSED BY WHAT'S SURELY THE SANNIN'S TEACHINGS!"

Naruto watched Hiashi go from red to boiling blood crimson in a matter of seconds but didn't back down from his change in skin tone. "HEY I'M NOT A PERVERT JUST BECAUSE I WAS ONE OF THEIR STUDENTS! THE PERVY SAGE DID TRY TO TEACH ME THAT STUFF THOUGH!"

Hinata felt like the argument would go on till the end of time but Hiashi seemed like he had just hit his limit. "SO YOU ADMIT YOU LEARNED THE WAYS OF THAT PERVERT! I KNEW IT! LIKE MASTER LIKE STUDENT! HINATA WERE LEAVING!" he turned away but felt something powerful grab his arm mid turn and whirl him back towards the boy. Naruto had a firm grip on his wrist now and was ready to fight.

"ALRIGHT FIRST OFF, I'M NOT A DAMN PERVERT! ALTHOUGH HE TAUGHT ME THESE 'lessons.' I WOULD NEVER USE THEM BECAUSE I IGNORED ANY OF HIS TRAINING THAT WASN'T ACTUAL TRAINING! AND SECONDLY, IT WASN'T CUDDLING! SHE LOST HER CHAKRA CONTROL FOR A MOMENT AND I WAS WORRIED ABOUT A FRIEND SO I OFFERED TO HOLD HER UP! BUT REALLY WHAT I'M WONDERING IS HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?! IF YOU WERE IN THAT THEATER ROOM WATCHING, YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED ME THERE AND NOT SENT GUYS AFTER ME!" Hiashi got a moment of satisfaction over the young man who was now directly in his face broiling with anger,

"WELL IF YOU MUST KNOW UZUMAKI, I HAVE ANOTHER DAUGHTER WHO IS FAR TOO YOUNG FOR THINGS LIKE THAT! AND EVEN IF SHE WAS OLD ENOUGH FOR THAT, SHE WOULD HAVE GAVE ME THE HONOR OF SCARING THE BOY BEFORE HE TOOK HER TO THE MOVIE!" Hanabi got a glint of fear of what her father might say if he found out she had done exactly as he said and hid herself further. "SHE WAS IN THE THEATER AND WATCHED YOU TRY TO TEMPT MY DAUGHTER! ISN'T THAT RIGHT HANABI?!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her to center stage in between the two combatants.

"Uh-h y-yes father!" Hinata saw her younger sister and was almost ashamed that she had a part in her crush's hole punching but soon a better question plagued her mind.

"F-Father?" she said quiet as a mouse barely even audible to the two fighting men but Hiashi had spun his view to her.

"WHAT!" Hinata and the girls jumped at the severity in which the words left his mouth but he soon recovered from his anger and calmed himself for a better response. "...I'm sorry I yelled, you have something to say?" the girl shyly poked her index fingers together and grew an evil grin looking at her younger sibling.

"Y-yes father. T-the m-m-movie we saw was S-Smoochie Lo-Love on Icy W-wa-waters The S-second..." she waited for him to catch on but it was obvious he had no idea what she meant by it unlike the rest of the group who caught on far quicker, along with Hanabi who was making a silent escape towards the door as she resumed speaking. "W-w-well t-that mo-movie w-was r-rated s-se-seventeen and older..." again she paused waiting but nothing so she carried on once again. "W-we a-ar-are all of a-age but Hanabi is onl-" she was stopped by her father who raised a hand signaling her to stop.

"... I see... But still... I wish to hear no more of this business Uzumaki... Both my daughter's are far to young to be doing things like that so as long as you behave you will be fine... but if you don't... I will kill you..." he spun rapidly towards the door to Hanabi had almost exited unseen. "AND YOU! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU! THERE'S ONLY ONE PERSON WHO COULD EVER GET THE DROP ON ME AND HE'S GONE!" he charged down the hall with blood splattered clothing scaring the other customers as he chased after his daughter.

"_What did he mean by that? Does he think?... Me and Hinata? Hinata and me? That's crazy! I mean she is nice and all. Plus she has saved my life so many times I've actually lost count! Plus she crazy smart... And beautiful... And her eyes oh god those wonderfu-_" he pulled the break on that out of control train of thought. "_Note to self; quit reading the pervy sage's books... No matter how tempting it may be... I think those things are starting to get to me! And I'm also scared that if I do go on I'll end up exactly as Hiashi said... Dead!_" he snapped out of his trance to see he had stared at a crimson Hyuga who had her face down from seeing the awe-struck blond gazing at her.

* * *

Author's notes

_Hello once again thoughtful viewers! As usual feel free to drop a comment of what you thought and any suggestions and i will see you all around. Peace!_


	4. Chapter 4: At Day's End

Naruto: The Path of The Hokage

* * *

Part 3: At Day's End

Author's notes:

How's it hanging everybody, I'm here with a couple announcements so listen up!

1) My new official update day is Tuesday so that's when you can expect the next chapter, now this goes for all stories because then I have a firm week to work on anything new and update stuff the way I like it!

2) Just to answer a question here,

**Namikaze: **The reason that Naruto has that loser quality to him is because that is his personality, he is a major goofball and I wouldn't want to change such an essential thing like that.

And that's it! Enjoy the next installment and don't forget to follow or favorite... Please?

* * *

The day was now coming to a draw and the fireworks display inched ever closer to its début but the group has run into some 'minor' set backs. Ino had a lock on stare at the ground as they were leaving the restaurant two members lessened.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

"Why is it always me?..." she questioned with a groan. Her arms swayed side from side due making her look almost lifeless in her hunch. "Why does it always have to be me!?" she cried out as if someone was actually going to come in and comfort her but the only one who seemed in the mood to discuss it with her wasn't exactly the best people person.

"Why do you sound so surprised about it?" his grumble caused her head to shoot up in his direction only to see if her ears didn't deceive her, Sasuke with arms folded a crossed his chest, lead them out of the restaurant and into the street. "Well?" he said. "You should expect things such as this Ino... They've been your team-mates for this long so I figured you would accept that better than the rest of us." Ino stood there, shocked as the Uchiha had actually just taken the time to reassure someones feelings... sorta. She looked to Sakura for an answer only to see a frown from the attention she wasn't on the receiving end of.

"In all honesty I feel like that was the most expected out come from going there in celebration... And Shikamaru insisting that he stay behind and help Choji because 'he is like a brother to me and it would be troublesome to hear he had to stay here all by himself for the rest of the night." Sasuke scoffed at the term brother, he had no real experience with it. Although he had his younger years with Itachi, that ended rather swiftly after his mission to stop his family's coup against the village by killing them all and leaving Sasuke to live out of brotherly sympathy. But this left him alone in the village with revenge on the mind for plenty a years but after learning the truth behind the 'massacre' he learned to accept his actions leaving two now openly bonds, his brother Itachi and his brotherly friend Naruto. Even with these bonds though he couldn't even begin to imagine staying behind to help with something as trivial as dishes.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

*A few hours earlier*

"COME ON ALREADY CHOJI! SOME OF US WANT TO EAT!" the blonde was excited to begin, the last meal he had been at the beginning of the day and it was only a few bowls of ramen which was plenty for any normally human being but barely enough for the great Naruto Uzumaki and he was willing voiced his concerns for those who were unwilling to voice their own as Choji skimmed the menu wetting his lips as he continued to see pictures of each meal.

"YEAH CHOJI SOME OF US WOULD LIKE TO EAT TODAY! I FIGURE YOU WOULD AT LEAST UP HOLD THAT STANDARD!" Kiba fired his best at him as he slapped down the menu in what seemed to be his retaliation but it was far from it.

"Alright guys calm down! It's just every thing looks so good!" he smiled to the group of chunin plus two genin who only got returned feelings from slight smiles and obvious glares as he turned to the waitress. "Okay I have decided... FOUR OF EVERYTHING PLEASE!" the waitress looked awe-struck as she dropped the pen, took off the apron and walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

*current time*

"I just believe that happened" Ino said with her head hung low in shame of her team-mates but Sasuke felt that there was a need to be more direct about her predicament.

"Really, I figured that you would just expect this type of behavior from those two. I mean Choji." He lifted a hand to his face and shook his head. "He ordered everything on the menu not just once but four times and then to back it up he couldn't afford a fourth of it. And then Shikamaru said that it would be troublesome if he left him there by himself to clean dishes for the night so he had to stay just because "Choji was like the brother he never had". Sasuke still didn't register the concept of brother after all the years he spent plotting his brother's demise but at the exact moment he finished his statement Naruto came running from behind and leaped on his back.

This caught Sasuke of guard as he proceeded to scream into Sasuke's ear only from mere inches away. "OH COME ON SASUKE LIGHTEN UP A LITTLE! YOU WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME FOR ME WOULDN'T YA!?" the blonde waited for some type of response as Sasuke ignored him on his back.

"You know what Naruto... I think you're right for once... Maybe I do need to lighten up once in a while..." Naruto could only brighten his grin as Sasuke let a few brief laughs escape his mouth. "And you want to know what else?..." he prompted Naruto to lean and wait for a reply but smiled faintly. "I'M STARTING WITH THE IDIOT ON MY BACK!" he pushed the blonde off his back and on his rump which practically begged for attention of the others as their laughter increased at the genin's actions as the continued down the road leaving Naruto in his own vengeful scheming.

"Okay Sasuke... You want to play hard ball 'eh?" He pushed himself off the ground and smiled at the retreating Uchiha. "I'll give you hard ball..." he used the proper hand seals to create a group of clones combined with his transformation jutsu to make a new version of the two, the multi-fan-girl jutsu. The batch of clones looked like any other group of girls that would chase Sasuke except they all had a directive to get as grabby as they see fit for Naruto's revenge to be fruitful but while the wave of 'fan girls' prepared themselves Ino use the time to get closer to Sasuke.

"So Sasuke, did'ja have fun today?" she gave him a slight rub up as she intertwined one of her arms with his own but the groups progress halted instantly as he was torn from her grip and into the group of girls. Naruto began his tract past the crowd laughing at the Uchiha as parts of his clothing were being torn and scattered a crossed the road. "HEY GIRLS!? COULD THIS WAIT TILL A BETTER TIME? WE WERE GOING SOMEWHERE!" Ino's yells were practically squeals from a mouse compared to the shrieks coming from the onslaught of girls.

"NARUTO!" Sakura cried out to him only to see he only laughed at his best friend being demolished by the girls. "WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING HIM?" Naruto was right in front of her now with his laughter deceased and stared at her with what could have been mistaken for one of Sasuke's own half assed smiles but he turned back to the blender of clothing only to continue laughing as the black-haired boy reached a hand out for any type of help but was denied as he was dragged down into the depths of the crowd. His laughter was joined by the others but it wasn't to last as Sakura threw him into the crowd and ironically right on Sasuke. With Naruto now in the crowd the clones ceased their assault then scattered into the surrounding stands to have cover for the release of the jutsu.

"Hehe I guess they have bad taste in men then." he said with a smile as the Sasuke's black eyes met his blue ones. He rolled off of him and stood holding a hand down to help him only to be denied that privilege and be granted another of being able to laugh at his torn over shirt. "So this is what the mighty Uchiha has fallen to 'eh? Rugged eye candy for any woman nearby?" he poked intentionally at the young man then looked back to see if he had provoked any type of response from the girls. As expected Ino and Sakura stood blushing at the almost shirtless man while Ten Ten threw a glare his way and Hinata held her hands to her face to hide her obvious blush.

* * *

*Naruto's thoughts*

"_I guess she does like Sasuke... Well... I guess I should have figured that, half the girls in the village do... But... Why the hell does it sound weird! Hinata, the nice and really quiet kunochi likes Sasuke, the mean and really distant_ Uchiha..." he let out a great sigh and metaphorically plopped into a seat but his actions even in his head were not unnoticed.

**"What the hell are you blabbering on about kit? I was enjoying a nice long nap until your ranting woke me up."** The fox seemed annoyed but none the less curious about why his host was in such a peculiar mood compared to his usual happy-go-lucky self.

_ "Oh Hey Kurama, I guess I was just kinda talking to_ myself again. Nothing to concern yourself big guy." He smiled his famous smile at the demon eyes that practically purged the mind but he held strong against t the two piercing slits that took refuge from the red seas that surrounded them.

** "You me****an thinking?" **The fox smiled as the boy lost his smile and sprung to his feet with an accusing finger pointed directly at him.

_ Yeah what ever! It doesn't really matter in here does it?"_

**"Depends... What are you 'talking' about?"**

_"About who Hinata likes... I think I finally figured it out..." _The fox's head sprung up to this with a wicked smile and a slight laugh.

**"OHH REALLY NOW?! It's not like it was obvious or anything but good job any way Kit! So go ahead, make me laugh boy... What's your little 'theory'?**" The boy scuffed his feet on the floor as he walked towards the cage then leaned against it.

_"Well... She likes Sasuke."  
_

"**...BWHAHAHAHAHA!"** The fox had gone up in a wicked laughter which soon began to resemble a howl as he lawled about his cage which caused his container to sit in wonder.

_"Whats so funny you?!" _He had his head tilted in a way that he resembled a dog begging for a scrap of food only to send the demon into another wave of laughter.

**"Oh-h ho! Kit I took you as a clown but I take it back, you're a comedian****!... NO! You're a smart ass is what you are!**" Naruto looked at the devilish fox spirit only to fathom of what it could mean.

** "... **_Kurama... Do you think I'm joking?"_

_ "_**Of course you're joking boy! It's so obvious boy that you HAVE to be joking! Even I know and that says a lot doesn't it!?"**

"_..."_

"...**Oh god you're not joking** **are you?"**

"_Not at all..."_

* * *

*Reality*

Sasuke had examined his surroundings then the remains of his shirt and hatched a devious plan of escape from the evening activities. "Hn... I'm going home to get another shirt, I'll meet you at the hill..." he turned and began walking towards the Uchiha estate but he was firmly stopped in his tracks by two strong hands holding him in place. He turned to see that Ino and Sakura had obviously caught on to his ploy and conjoined forces to foil it.

"Well we'll just go with you if that's okay." Ino spoke almost carelessly. "We wouldn't want you to miss the firewor-!" Ino was suddenly torn from her grip on the Uchiha's arm, dragged to the side of the street and followed up a yell.

"OH NO YA DON'T INO YAMANAKA!" the voice hollered. "SAKURA HERE CAN DO THAT JUST FINE ON HER OWN AND I CAN HOLD YOU ON YOUR PROMISE TO WATCH THE STORE TONIGHT! OR DID YOU FORGET THAT PROMISE TO A CERTAIN FAMILY MEMBER?" Ino had a frown as she remembered something along those lines while talking to her mother who now dragged her to the prison that was her family flower shop. All members of the group laughed at this but there was an unlikely hood in the mist. Naruto stood quietly, frowning at the sight displayed in front of him, Sasuke had almost no shirt and Sakura had taken complete advantage over this by hugging around his arm.

Naruto did the most unexpected thing he could think of at the time and walked straight into the flower shop right after Ino and her mother without a second thought. "Naruto? What are you doing here? Don't you want to see the fire works display?" Ino leaned against the counter with an apron already around her waist.

Of all people he seemed sheepish and shy as he spoke to her. " U-h Ino... I... I need some flowers fo-" he was interrupted by her immediate eruption from her position to hug him."I-INO?!" She waste no time in releasing him from the embrace then walked over to a large display of flowers.

"_Ohhh he's getting her flowers before fireworks! He works quickly! I guess all that hard work me and Sakura put in wasn't for nothing!_" She examined the wall until she found what she liked. A bouquet of violet flowers was what she selected and quickly walked them back to the orange ninja. "Here Naruto, I know she will love these..."She gave a slight smile as she observed the orange clad ninja and she waited until she knew his complete undivided attention over the flowers she had just handed him

"They're on me... Now go get her tiger!" she then shewed him to the door and relaxed herself in a chair as he closed the door. "Young love" she smiled as he entered her view through the window but as soon as the blond left the shop a terrible thought had plunged its way in her mind.

"_No-no-no he wouldn't do that... Would he?... No he wouldn't!... But if he did... It would break poor Hinata's heart!... But he wouldn't do that! No one would do that... Not even Naruto's that dumb..._" She smiled at the blond who looked in through the window and gave her the thumbs up as he began walking again. "_Alright its good to know that his intentions ar-_" she saw him look straight towards Sakura with a pleasant smile. "_FUCK I WAS WRONG! HE IS THAT STUPID AND I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT STUPID LITTLE FUCK IS SERIOUSLY GOING TO DO IT! THAT BOY COULDN'T DO SOMETHING RIGHT TO SAVE HIS DAMN LIFE!_" she began weaving her seals and lifted her hands towards the blond. "_Mind transfer Jutsu!_"

* * *

*Naruto's mind scape*

Naruto practically jumped in his skin while Ino went limp in her seat preparing to fire off a few rounds. "Wha?! I CAN'T MOVE! WHAT THE HELL!? I CAN'T TAL-!" He was interrupted by a wild screech in his thoughts and could do nothing to block it out as it was already in his head.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, YOU ASS! I THOUGHT YOU'D ACTUALLY WISED UP BUT I WAS WRONG! OH HOW WRONG I WAS!" He looked over to see a hollaring Ino Yamanaka, charging straight at him wwith fist drawn. "NORMALLY I WOULDN'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH YOU BEING A DUMBASS BECAUSE IT WOULD FLAT OUT RUIN SAKURA'S CHANCE ALONE WITH SASUKE! BUT DAMMIT ALL TO HELL THIS ISN'T OUR USUAL SITUATION!" she stomped towards him, picked him up by the collar with a fist drawn ready to strike.

"CHRIST INO! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO? I was just going to give her flowers! What was I suppose to do if not that?" Ino gave him her dirtiest glare as she threw him to the ground then turned away from him. "Wrong question?" he said. She ignored his childish question as she was now fixated on the giant cage before her.

"NARUTO YOU'RE SO OBLIVIOUS! EVEN YOUR DAMN MIND IS PLAIN AS HELL!" he pushed himself from the ground only to leave for a split two seconds and be denied standing rights by her firm grip on his head. "ACTUALLY NEVER MIND! I DON'T CARE! ALL I KNOW IS YOU'RE A HOPELESS BLUNDER HEAD!" She pushed him back down onto the ground and began holding her own head. "THE VIOLET FLOWERS NOT TO MENTION THAT THEY WERE FREE! GOD YOU ARE JUST AS OBLIVIOUS AS I THOUGHT! JUST AS MUCH OF A LOSER AS SASUKE ALWAYS SAID YOU WERE!" she let out a very irated groan and looked at the hopelssly confused Naruto." You **WILL BE THANKING ME FOR THIS LATER** Naruto Uzumaki or you **WILL REGRET IT**!"

* * *

*Reality*

Naruto had stopped his walk and was now blankly staring at the violet bouquet in his hand but his actions were questionable among the group. "Oh-h that was weird!" he looked around to the members who looked questionably and smiled brightly to them. "_INO! Just what the hell do you think you're doing in my body! You better not try any funny business!" _Ino inwardly smiled at the boy who now throwing a tantrum that remind her of the ones that he had well out grown. She walked Naruto on a straight path to Sakura but as she was about to be within her reach she turn sharply towards Hinata.

* * *

*Naruto's minescape*

"_WOE NOW INO! WHY HINA-" _Naruto's inward shout was interrupted by an even greater shout.

**"OH SHUT IT YOU! I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP! DIDN'T I TELL YOU THIS?!... Although... I do find this rather entertaining as well.** Now Ino Yamanaka was not one for curiosity and more for questions but from time to time it got her and this was definitely one of those time**.**

_"...Naruto? What was that?" _she asked._  
_

_ "What was_ _what_?" he asked back.

**"God you're oblivious ****boy. She means what am I." **The demon asnwered both.

_"Really Ino? I figured you would have an idea by now, ominous voice? Sleeping? There's only one thing it could be considering its inside me."_

_"Ohh the fox! Well how was I suppose to know that!?_" both Naruto and the fox spirt sweat-dropped but they hardly had time to reply before... _"Actually, it's not important. What IS important is that I do THIS!"_

* * *

*Reality

'Naruto' made his pace sheepish as he made her way to the shy kunochi. "I-I ugh... G-got these for you!" she raised his hands quickly giving the others the expression that he was nervous or worried but the act served it's purpose of deceiving both Hinata and the others.

Hinata went a severe shade of red as she raised a pair of shaky hands to accept. "T-T-Th-Thank y-y-you, Na-Naruto." she swiped the flowers in a matter of seconds and held them firmly to her chest with a smile hidden by the insane blush overtaking her face. Ino smiled at her handy work as Naruto's screamed from the inside but she knew her work was not yet done.

"And you two!" he wheeled around to Sakura and Sasuke. "Don't you two need to be going if you're gonna see the show?!" he spoke with a smile and a wink causing Sakura to turn in disgust but in doing so she peered through the window to see Ino sitting almost in a sleep like state.

She smiled and turned back to the orange blonde then winked back. "I suppose you're right 'Naruto'! We'll meet you on the hill!" she released her firm foot hold on the Uchiha who almost instantly dragged her away from the group.

* * *

*Naruto's mind scape*

"**BWHAHAHA! Kit, you know you're a failure with women when the women can do it better than you can!"**

Naruto sat on the ground outside of the cage with his head frozen in a dead on stare at the space below him. "SEE!? WHAT DID I TELL YOU IDIOT!? 'SHE' LOVED THEM! Even the fox agrees with me! Mission accomplished! Now, just like before I will turn control back over to you and I'll be on my wa-" Naruto immediately interrupted her as the words escaped her mouth.

"Ino wait!... I need to know something before you go!**"**

"Hehe, let me guess? You're scared because you don't know what to do now that I did that?" Ino snickered in his mind but Naruto quickly rebounded her response with another question.

"Actually no... What do you mean by 'just like before'? You've never had me under the mind transfer jutsu have you?" Naruto paused for a response as she pondered for a way to cover her mistake in words.

Ino quickly reacted. "OH-H! WHAT I MEANT TO SAY WAS THAT I'M GIVING CONTROL BACK TO YOU! Anyways I'm going back to my body now! Don't tell Hinata! Ok-Thanks-bye!"

* * *

*Reality*

Naruto felt a pulse in his whole body as he finally felt himself but something had firmly planted itself against him. He looked down to see a head of dark silky hair buried into his chest to which his cheeks turned a light pink as he realized that his friends still surrounded him, smiling down on the quiet girl who hugged him.

"So should we get going then?" Ten Ten smiled at the Hyuga who quickly release Naruto from her hold and nodded with a blush but the quickest to respond to the question was Kiba who had already begun marching them down the street with some alternate motive.

"_Okay, we need to get the hell out of here! Now that I know Naruto's interested, I won't stand if I lose to that guy the second time!"_ He looked back at the girl who held the violet flowers and smiled inwardly. "_Damn I hate love."_

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

Choji and Shikamaru had dove right into their stacks of dishes to pay for the expensive and impressive Choji special for dinner but even while he worked with his partial expansion jutsu and Shikamaru the shadow stitching jutsu to increase their working speed they were only about three-fourths of the way done. "Hey Shikamaru, I'm sorry I dragged you into this, I guess the term left 'I left my wallet in my other pants' really applies here 'eh?"

Shikamaru let out a sigh from his chair but still held a smile. "It's a bit troublesome but after what you did for me this morning. I'd probably still be sleeping if it weren't for you coming to get me... But did you really have to order everything on the menu?" Choji laughed more as he had what seemed to be renewed energy as he worked up his speed faster and faster.

"If it's any conciliation to you, it was delicious." His smile seemed to be infectious as his friend's smile grew as well.

He let out what sounded to be a scoff to the remark. "Well if we keep on at this pace we should be able to get back there in time for the fire works... That is if we sprint as fast as we can to get to the outer part of the hole." he smiled at his friends jump to the single word of 'sprint'.

"Hehe remember when our village was normal?" he watched the shadow user scoff once again.

"You mean as normal as one of the largest ninja villages in the world will get? Yes I remember, it seemed like it was just a couple of years ago when me and you started hanging out with Ino, then we met Asuma Sensi... We were only genin... It's troublesome to think about how much things have changed..."

"Yeah... I miss those days."

"Me too Choji... Me too."

The pair increased their working speed by at least 3 fold in hopes of regrouping with their friends for the last act of the day... that is, after a long run there of course.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

Sasuke got to his house with Sakura still holding tightly to his arm in trying to 'try and stop him before he disappeared on her' but if he really wanted to escape he could easily break her hold on him and run off in a flash. The Uchiha proudly walked into his home and through the extravagant halls it held as it was all that remained of his clan besides himself but Sakura thought to herself through every step of the large house.

"_Wow this place is huge! It's amazing that he can keep this place clean all on his own. But the idea of him here all alone... It's a bit sad... But now that I'm here... in this great big home his... With him soon losing his shirt_" she giggled at the thought of the shirtless Uchiha as she came back to reality to find he had already severed her grip on him and sheded the tattered shirt to a hamper in the corner of his room. Sakura went a shade of pink as she observed his chiseled torso as he began searching through his drawers to find something to replace his old one. He however had a thought of his own on this matter.

"_Hn... I'm surprised she hasn't thrown herself on me yet, by now a fourth of the girls probably would have... While the rest would be passed out on the floor with blood running from their noses because of one wrong thought... Maybe I was wrong about her... Maybe she is different from the oth-._" His thought died there as she snuck up from behind and quietly snaked her arms around his waist then pulled herself closer to him. "_Or maybe she just had more will-power than the others... But this will make for a great chapter for the book; Sasuke Uchiha's guide to getting them the fuck away from you. Step 1: False security. Step 2:Trust with a secret. Step 3: emotionally attach. Step 4:Separate entirely._" he could feel her heating up as he allowed a wicked smile to escape his mouth.

"_UGH-H GREAT GOING SAKURA! I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF HE JUST KICKS ME OUT AND STAYS HOME NOW! _Uh-h sorry Sasu-" she was stopped by his sudden but slow turn from within her embrace. He had faced her now with a single finger on her lips and gave his usual half-smile.

"Sakura... Don't tell Ino..." he used what he would call his look of innocence as he slowly withdrew his finger from her cushioned lips to add to the pink haired kunochi's wonder.

"Don't tell Ino wh-mh?" she was interrupted once again, this time by the absolute unexpected. She had widened eyes as she examined her position, the taller Uchiha had tilted his own head just enough to lock lips with her for the moment making her knees weaken. She felt her eyes scamper shut as she ponder on what it could possible be. "_A genjutsu to cover his escape?_" she searched for any explanation as the kiss escalated but if it was a genjutsu, certainly she wasn't complaining about being able to see herself kissing her crush so vividly.

The kiss lasted only for a little longer but in that time Sasuke felt he had to add to this feeling of security he was providing her, he would wrap his arms around her waist when she had moved hers to his shoulders but soon Sasuke felt that he should have drawn the line far before this point instead of going up and beyond with steps 1 and 2. He subtracted himself from their kiss and looked at the girl who now looked absolutely dazzled. "Alright, well should we go now?"

Sakura now looked even more amazed as her jaw hung freely now. "Wait... YOU MEAN THAT WASN'T A GENJUTSU?!" he gave a smirk as she released him from her grasp.

"Genjutsu? Why would I put you under a genjutsu Sakura?_ Damn! Why didn't I out you under a genjutsu Sakura!_?" she shot her hands to her face, closing her open mouth and hiding her obvious blush from his view. "Hey, whats wrong?_ Shit, okay, no worries. I guess its just time for an extra step or two 2.1: Show worry and step 2.2: Show care."_ He gave something more than his usual, a smile but with and expression that would normally be seen with his blond-haired friend, Naruto.

She looked up from her hands then firmly planted them back into her face. "Sasuke, stop looking at me like that! You're making me blush!" she mumbled from the suppression of her hands only making him smile brighter.

"_Okay then that's makes step 2.5: Make her nervous and jumpy around you._ What am I doing to make you blush?" he placed his hands on her wrist and separated her hands from her face then smiled brightly.

She giggled at this new side of Sasuke that gave her complete undivided attention but her giggles earned another side of Sasuke that she had never seen before. His onyx eyes seemed to deepen as she explored them and his smile only made her discover something more embarrassing about herself. She had been biting her lower lip with hopes that something more would happen but was lucky that it was dark enough to hide that but not enough to hide her blush. "_Oh god... I think all my years with Naruto are finally taking effect!_"

"Sakura... I was serious what I said... Don't tell Ino..." Sakura's blush had disintegrated at the thought of keeping quiet and hugged him once again, snuggling in, memorizing every crack and curve of his chest. "There's a reason Sakura... Ino's a... Fighter to say the least and for you to tell her what just happened here she would most likely... Well fight it and how would she do that?" Sakura soon zoned out sunk into his uncovered chest to which he could only raise a hand and rub her arm.

"_Damn! Step 2.11: Convince her of herself dominance over others? Sure why the fuck not I guess. _So can you do that?" she looked up with a smile to his black eyes and nodded slightly as he released her. "Alright, it's going to have to look natural so just hang around my arm like you were doing." he grabbed a shirt and slid it over his head then gestured his arm to her. She gladly hugged around it once again as they left the room and began to exit the home. _"Okay new tip: If one woman likes you and thinks you like her back, they're likely to ward off any rivals which means you're free of others... Maybe its a good thing I took it to far back there, I just got a new chapter out of it... And her lips wer- No Sasuke, eyes on the prize... Separate, Get money, rebuild the clan then live in legends... Yeah that will be the life."_

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

Ino was stuck behind the table with an endless line of men who had neglected to get flowers for their women and she was angered by the amount of care they all put into their flower selection. "Yeah I need some red ones please." The man in front obviously took no time or effort into his and Ino was not pleased with that.

Ino smirked at the man. "Red whats? I didn't really catch the name of those flowers that you wanted?" she smiled as the man had a vain sticking out of his forehead to show the frustration he felt when Ino said this to him. The man was about to argue back but Ino had received a stern hand to the shoulder.

It was her mother and she was not pleased with the actions that she choose. "Actually Ino... Go a head and meet up with your friends. I will handle the shop." Ino was in shock.

"What? Really!? Thank you mom! Oh thank you!" Ino clung around her mother's waist as she was patted on the back of the head but she caught something barely under her mothers breath as she whispered then began to yell.

"But the only reason why I'm letting you go is because if you stick around I will lose all my business. Now get out of here!" She was pushed to the door with her feet stiff in front of her as she was pushed through it by her mother. "Ugh... That girl... What would you have done with her if you were still here Inoichi?"

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

"We were so damn close Shino!" he yelled. "Right there! That close!" he threw his hand up in the air and got his index finger and thumb as close as possible without touching. "UGH! NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" groaned Kiba as he lifted one of his family dogs into a tub of water. Shino sat to his left in a chair.

Shino sat lazily in a chair next to him and examined the dogs very carefully as they were hoisted into the water. "What do you mean 'we'? You're the one worried about what will happen between those two while you're not there..." Kiba's head perked up to the bug housing in front of him as he began to speak again. "Before you ask... you did a good job of hiding it and I'm almost certain no one else knows... But when you're on a squad with someone for so long... You see things you wish you really didn't." he gave off a shudder similar to the one in the grave yard earlier that day.

Kiba went a bright red and leaped from his seat sending a barrage of bubbles into the air. "You little sneak! If you knew! Then why the hell didn't you leave me behind, watch and make sure they don't do anything!?... In fact... If I didn't know any better... I'd say you're on their side if this!"

Shino looked up to Kiba with a simple glance then shut his eyes. "Kiba, I have a policy to up hold and that policy is that I never abandon a friend no matter what. _And that precludes to her as well, if she wishes to love him then I respect her wishes until he is out of her reach. Then it's all fair game for Kiba here._ And when your mom found us and told us about the flea bath..." Kiba's head practically jumped of his shoulders looking over at the bug user. "I WILL SAVE THEM ALL!" He weaved a seal making bugs leak from his clothing towards the bath tub.

"NO SHINO! WE'RE SUPPOSE TO BE GETTING ARID OF THE BUGS NOT GET MORE! YOU'RE ONLY SLOWING ME DOWN DAMN YOU!" the two old friends became bitter rivals trying to out do each other in the trivial task set out before them.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

The sun was setting now as Naruto sheepishly looked around examining every detail about it, from the large tree he rest against to the Hyuga girl giggling down at her newly received flowers that 'he' had 'gotten for her'. "_Ugh! This is just great! It's just me and her all because Kiba's mom dragged off him and Shino! While Bushier Brow Sensi ran off with Lee and ordered Ten Ten to go along!... It's truly great, her and me! All alone!... On this hill getting ready to watch fireworks with our 'friends' who just SO happened to get dragged away for some stupid reason!... Except Sasuke of course, it was totally worth sending him and Sakura off on their own to his house to see that joke play through._" he let out a sigh of relief with the thought that the day was almost over.

Hinata smiled, truly she couldn't be happier. Naruto Uzumaki, her long time crush had finally taken some notice to her. She almost thought she was dreaming but never had she had a dream come true like this, it made her giggle at his sigh which she figured was of relief.

"_Oh but who could forget the new piercings I got free of charge from Hiashi earlier today! My hands feel like they shouldn't even be working now! I swear the fact that he thought I was trying to 'win her favor' made it even worse! But God how awkward this must be for her! I mean she's always been really quiet and kinda weird so she must be really out of it, maybe even more than I am! Maybe if someone were to show up it wouldn't be this quiet."_ he sent out a silent prayer the sky above but didn't actually think it would be answered so quickly.

"Naruto" the voice called from behind.

Naruto recognized the voice almost instantly and clenched his eyes closed. "_Anyone else would work you know? In fact anyone is better than him, frankly I don't mind the guy but we need someone to brighten the mood not make it more awkward!... WAITWAITWAITWAITWAIT! NO! I TAKE IT BACK! DON-" _His secondary prayer was answered once again as another voice screamed near after the other calm but dull voice.

"NARUTO! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG!" there was a girly shriek that followed as Naruto was tackled to the ground.

"Karin?..." she continued her happy babbling as she continued hugged him. "Karin?" he asked again but to no avail as the girl had now shifted her attention to the Hyuga beside them with new-found excitement. "KARIN!?" he yelled as she finally turned her head back to him to which he let out a great sigh. "You know I'm glad and all that I'm not the last Uzumaki but you can't just come out of no where and tackle me into a hug ya know?" Karin pushed herself the blond and retreated back to Sia who seemed to actually have a legitimate smile compared to his average.

"RIGHT, sorry! It's just I haven't seen you in so long! I mean the only people I know around the village really is you, Sasuke, Sia and that weird Kunochi friend of yours! What was her name again Sia-ie?"

Sia smiled and gently pushed himself forward along with the girl beside him. "I believe you mean Sakura?" the red-haired girl nodded and threw herself on him with laughter which caught Naruto slightly off guard.

He was curious now, there she was, the girl who was all over Sasuke no less than a year ago now happily throwing herself at the strange Anbu member. That really meant a lot considering that as strong as most members were, they still had some pretty weird quirks... Like Yamato "So uh... What are you guys doing here huh?" the girl had a smile to match Sia's now while she slide herself into his extended arm.

"Well Sia and I were out in the market yesterday when we saw that pink-haired girl, Sakura and she told us that everybody was meeting up today and invited us but we really didn't want to do anything till later so here we are!" she laughed at his standing impression of confusion.

"Hn... But why are you two hanging out so often? No offense to Sia but he's not the most social guy in the world, right?" Karin seemed annoyed now as she snuggled further into the plain Anbu's arm but Sia continued smiling.

"Oh, I understand now." he said. "You are wondering why me and Karin are interacting so much right?" Naruto was surprised that Sia actually understood something for once and nodded to him. "Well Naruto I don't see why we wouldn't interact with each other. I mean she lives with me so why would it not be common to interact with each other?"

"WHaAaT!?" Naruto cried out as he stormed over to the pair. "YOU LIVE TOGETHER?! WHEN?! WH-!? SIA!" He pointed an accusing finger at the teen who could only up hold his smile as Hinata walked over to speak with Karin who freed herself from the boy's arms. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL 'EH? INVITING A GIRL TO LIVE WITH YOU? HOLDING HER LIKE SHE'S YOURS!_ ... Wait a second..._ SIA YOU'VE BEEN READING THE WRONG BOOKS AGAIN HAVEN'T YOU? COME ON FORK IT UP!" Naruto held out a hand to him waiting for something but received nothing.

"Huh? Oh you mean that book you lent me? I gave that back to you a couple of months back remember? What was the name of that book again?... The Mak-" his mouth was covered in a flash by the red-faced blond bring on giggles from the girls beside them.

"Okay! Okay... But if it wasn't the book then why are you living together?" his blush was dying down now but the girls continued on in their giggling.

"Sheesh Naruto, Sasuke was right! You are an oblivious loser! Me and Sia live together because me and Sia are dating each other!" Naruto leapt back to the ground behind him land on his rear looking at the two of them. "_This is impossible! There's no way those two would be together! Karin's a freaking psycho path! And Sia's way to... Sia to even get girls! So this doesn't make one bit of sense!... Unless... Yeah, that has to be it!_... I see what you two are trying to do and I'm telling you now it's not gonna work!" he smiled at the pair who now shared his earlier look.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sia spoke up first and already had a pencil and note-book out, ready to record any words of 'wisdom' the blond was willing to share with them.

"This is a payback prank for the times I got you two!" the pair looked to each other and then to the grinning blonde as he continued. "Sia! Remember when your paints were missing and you weren't able to do practically anything for a month! Lets just say they went to a... 'creative cause'!" he smiled brightly pointing to himself in success until he was smacked down by Karin.

"YOU PRICK NARUTO! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MY CLOTHES! I KICKED SIA IN THE PLACE WERE I SHOULD KICK YOU NOW WHEN I SAW ALL THOSE PAINT SPLATTERS ON THEM!" She stood over him once again, this time with her fist drawn and ready to break more than his spirit but his continued laughter brought down a fury as he was barraged with smack after smack, blow after blow, and scratch after scratch. Finally she relented her wraith upon him and walked back over to Sia hugging him deeply. "Sorry I kicked you Sia-ie. I know you said it didn't hurt but I heard you groaning when I left." Naruto was left a gap as she planted a small kiss on the shinobi's cheek.

Naruto rubbed the newly received bumps as he shot up from the ground and pointed at the pair once again. "Yo-y-you?! A-A-AND HIM?! WHAT?! KARIN WHAT HAPPENED WITH SASUKE!? YOU WERE ALL OVER THE GUY ONLY A COUPLE MONTHS AGO?!" his frantic movements were an obvious sign to the others that he most likely didn't approve of this pairing but Karin couldn't help herself as she giggled away at all his questions.

"What do you have a problem with this?" she asked relieving her arms from the hug with the plain but none-the-less happy shinobi and placed her hands on her hips.

"U-uh No! I mean Yes!..." the blond calmed his frantic actions quickly to discover the cause of her actions. "Maybe... If you explain then I could probably answer you better but at this rate I see this going no-where-no-time-soon." he smiled out of pure habit where he would rather let a frown plague his face as Karin let out a single laugh at his expense.

She place herself in the Anbu's arms once again and with a smile she began to explain. "Well it just so happens that prank of yours brought us closer because during that time that Sia didn't have pain, he had practically nothing to do! He began taking more notice of his 'surroundings' and I realized that there are more guys in this village than that jerk. Me and Sia were just friends but we started hanging out more and eventually became an item." She left Naruto in a state of dullness that could be compared to her boyfriend but she wasn't ready to stop his torture there. "And you wanna know what else?" she waited until his head perked up so he could at least see the two. "We have you to thank for this Naruto."

His back practically arched down as his arms were lifeless as he thought. "_FUCK SHE'S RIGHT! IF I NEVER WOULD'A PLAYED THAT PRANK THEY WOULDN'T BE TOGETHER!"_ he knew what she was trying to do though and wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing him in such a state. He shot up straight immediately and gave them both the famous good guy pose. "Well I'm glad your happy Karin! You guys will be good for each other! I mean you're both so alike!_ Yeah, as they annoy me equally."_

Karin frown in dissatisfaction but Sia was happy that there was acceptance among family and decided it was time once again to join in. "Yes, and I have read that having a relationship is a good way to develop social skills. Karin said she would help me with social interactions along with other 'useful skills'." he mimicked what she did with her hands when she had said that. "But she wouldn't tell me what they were so I couldn't study them before hand.'" Karin blushed furiously at the teens blunder while Naruto and Hinata fell into a fitz of laughter at the admittance.

"_So she's got him whipped AND she's trying to get in his pants 'eh? I suppose it's a good thing then that she choose Sia because he doesn't know what the hell to with half the things he's shown in public! In fact, seeing him react to her advances is something I'd pay money to see!" _His laughter was loud and almost over powering to its counterpart of giggles from Hinata.

"_O-Oh poor Karin! I could only imagine what that would feel like if I-I said such a thing to Naruto and only for him to repeat it in public!... I almost wish I had the courage to say such a thing to him... __**Y**_**_ou really wish th_**_**at he would say such a thing to yo-**"_ she shook the thought almost immediately and continued her almost silent giggling.

Karin was now red in the face as she adjusted her glasses and her eye brows furrowed with anger. "OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH, I MEANT TRAINING OBVIOUSLY!" she hoped that they would end their laughter but they raged on. "WHAT ABOUT YOU TWO 'EH?" Naruto halted his laughter almost completely and looked at the angry red-headed Uzumaki in front of him with a new-found curiosity. "YEAH YOU HEARD ME! JUST WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING UP HERE BEFORE WE SHOWED UP 'EH?"

"WOE WOE! WHAT THE HECK IS EVERYONES DEAL TODAY?! FIRST HIASHI! THEN INO'S ACT! AND NOW YOU?!" Hinata turned to him in wonder at the mention of the Yamanaka then looked down to her flowers in revelation.

"_So Ino was behind these... That would explain why he looked like he was going to give them to Sakura... Because they were for Sakura." _She frowned looking at the reminder of her friend's doing and simply hid the flowers behind her back.

Karin smiled seeing the girl hide the flowers from view and turned to the new target. "Oh I never knew you were so smooth Naruto! Buying her flowers, you dog!" Naruto now had a slight tint of red covering his cheeks as he retaliated against his fellow Uzumaki's observation.

"WHATS SO WRONG IF I DID GIVE HER FLOWERS 'EH?" He shouted edging her on in the conflict but it didn't stop Hinata's moping.

"There's nothing wrong with that you doffus! I just think it's sweet that you did!" she smiled at the girl who still hung her head low in what she thought was embarrassment

Naruto was confused by this new slightly teasing tone and took it as an accusation. "Well I did! I had a little trouble picking the right flowers for that special someone and Ino helped me pick some! _Even if I didn't get to give them to her AND obviously didn't want her help want the help she offered me AND even though I clearly refused it... She had to go and force it upon me." _Hinata's head practically rocketed off her shoulders with the rate that it shot up at.

She now had renewed hope while blushed at the thought that replayed over and over in her head. "_'I had a little trouble picking the right flowers for that special someone and Ino helped me pick some!' I-I-I am Na-N-Naruto's sp-special s-s-someone!" _She felt like she had just been hit with a crashing wave when she was hit with an fits of unbalance. She revealed the flowers once again in admiration and held them close to her once again

Karin had her arms folded and patted her foot patiently, shifting her view back and forth between the crimson girl and the barely red boy. "Alright Naruto. I believe you... But only because I think you two look cute together!" she giggled quickly and dragged Sia off quick enough to escape the blond's anguish.

He retaliated quickly. "HEY WAIT A MINU-" It was too late, even if he was to yell they wouldn't hear. "_Well that was... Interesting... but I don't think that will be the last time Karin does something to embarrass me in front of others... I better start thinking of some ways to get her back for that." _He plopped down on his rear then to his back as he leaned his head against the tree. He already had forgotten completely about what he had said about the Hyuga and drifted into his thoughts anxiously searching for away to get his soul family member back.

Mean while Hinata looked to and fro between the flowers and the boy who had been gracious enough to give them to her. "_Oh-h, w-what sh-should I do? It's j-just me and him again. _**Have no fear! Temptation is here my friend and I heard it all!**_ Uh... Is that a good_ thing?** De****pends... How far are you willing to go?! **_EPP!?_** Oh calm down you! I****t was a joke! But now, on with the guidance then!**" Hinata's subconscious began to divulge in full detail the wicked ploy she had laid out for the kunochi.

"_Hmm, maybe I could steal some more of Sia's paint and get him into knitting... Yeah she'd hate tha-" _His train of thought came to a screeching halt as something warm snuggled against his side and had drooped something over his chest. "HI-H-HINATA?" the girl had stealthily approached him, joined him on the ground and had snuggled up against his side, lying her right arm over his stomach practically clinging to him.

She looked up at him with a new technique she had just made up on the spot, the Sad Weary Pup face. Needless to say with the combination of this and her high-pitched yawn he couldn't say no, if there was a man alive who could, he'd surely be revered as a god or extremely cold-hearted. He felt his arm snake from her hold, under and around her waist then firmly pulled back towards himself securing the girl to his side. "_I guess I could... Let this slide... Just this once though!... I'm sure if Hiashi knew about this I'd be dead in a matter of seconds but... I can't just say no to that!... The way her beautiful eyes were staring up at me, I don't even care if that sounds weird any more! The way she hit me with the eyes! That yawn and that face she pulled! If any of the guys had found out that I declined an offer like that! They'd call me gay!"_

Hinata tensed up as she felt herself being pushed against him further increasing her blush. "_U-Uh A-ar-are y-y-you s-sure h-he's o-oka-_** OF COURSE HE IS! YOU'RE HIS 'SPECIAL SOMEONE' SO WHY WOULDN'T HE?** _Well I __uh-h- _**Oh shush! You can't even tell me that you don't love this?! Big, strong Naruto Uzumaki, Hero of the Leaf village and your long time crush is now holding you against him and you can't do a thing about it!** W-well w-w-h-y w-w-wo-would I? **Good point kid! But this battles not over yet! Its time for the grand slam! The frosting of the cake! the cherry on a shake! **I-I-I'm n-no-not s-su- **Hush girl! Listen to me and listen good!... Actions speak louder than words!**" the subconscious again began explaining the grand finale of her plan leaving Naruto to sink further into his position.

"_I guess this is okay... Alright who am I kidding! THIS IS AMAZING! I could really get use to this! She's so freaking warm and the way her hair smells! Oh god! Its going to be etched into my brain for months!... No...No I can't get use to this... Me and Hinata are just friends, and I'm sure she wouldn't want it any other wa-"_ He stopped to the sound of something becoming unzipped.

Hinata had her free hand well at work on her jacket zipper, finally revealing the tight fit net shirt she wore below along with the curves hidden within the jacket. She relieved her side from his arm and with an incredible blush she shifted up but turned a leg over his and came back down, this time resting her body on his with her head resting on his chest. She turn her head to the side only to hide herself from his gaze. "_I may stand correcte-... No...I must be going delusional! I love Sakura and that's how it is! I mean sure she loves someone else! Sakura, I know she's been in love with Sasuke all these years but that hasn't stopped me yet now has it?!... But I could possible be wrong I guess... Like Pervy sage said 'love has a strange way of revealing itself'... Oh god, now I know I'm delusional, his advice never makes sense! Dammit all! His advice never makes sense! God? Just give me a sign of what the hell to d-. WAIT NO I CHANGED MY MIND I WAS GOOD ON THE LAST TW-"_

It was low and almost inaudible but he heard it loud and clear from where he was, the Hyuga had begun emitting a growl as her eyes scampered shut and it finally made him snap, he had brought his arms up and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her closer to him making her stiffen up once again. "_Alright the purring has done it, I don't care if she's just a friend or not! She's pushing the bounds now and I'm not even sure what to think but I'm not about to stop this... No... I'd have to be an idiot to do that. _**But Kit you are an** **idiot! **_Oh shut it you! I'm trying to enjoy the view!_** But boy, the fire works haven't even begu-**" There was a clapping boom in the sky to which Hinata jumped slightly and looked up to Naruto whose gaze shifted from her to the sky.

"_Fireworks... A perfect way to end a perfect day."_ she thought to herself as she shifted around in the blond's grasp much to his disappointment until her back rested on his stomach so she could gaze at the stars and the now blooming sky flowers.

Naruto inwardly laughed to himself as he let is thought escape his lips without even realizing it. "Amazing... Kinda like you ya know?..." it was quiet but it couldn't escape her from where she sat, causing her to slide further into her makeshift seat. This continued for five minutes until Sasuke followed by a happy Sakura and Ino then a yawning Shikamaru and a sweating Choji arrived at the hill to see what remained of the group but laughed at the sight of the two respectable ninja in such a state. Hinata wasted no time securing herself by zipping up her jacket and putting her hands on her cheeks to hide her flush which was met with giggling from the girls and a silent chuckle from her seat.

Naruto was quite satisfied where he sat, no matter how uncomfortable he would normally be with the situation, now it was quite pleasing to hear himself.

* * *

*Naruto's mind scape*

"Now this _I get to use to! Tree against my head and girl on top of me? Kinda like using nature as my pillow and her as my blanket 'eh? Well I hate to admit it but technically that makes me the_ bed."

** "Kit I think you're right, that pervert and his writings have done a number on you . I 'hate' to be the one to tell you this but by being the bed and she the blanket, your sort of implying that there will always be something between you two. And two... You just quoted one of the Sannin's books!  
**

_" DAMN! I guess you're right... But I mean we've been friends since the academy so why shouldn't there be something in between us?" _

_"_**Kit I swear you're a fool by all means... Maybe even more of a fool then the Sannin Jiyria... Maybe even your father if we really want to shoot for the stars." **

**"**_Hey that's a low blow even for you! If my dad didn't seal you in me then where would we be now huh?"_

"**You'd be dead and I'd be in that damn lunatic Uchi****ha."**

"_And what if Pervy sage didn't protect us from the Akatsuki back in the day?"_

**" I repeat, You'd be dead, and I'd be in that lunatic Uchiha. Kit I get what you're saying but you can't deny that those two were fools greater than you, if not greater than equal." **

**"...**_Pervy sage, maybe... But not my dad!"_

* * *

*Reality*

He was so caught up with his conversation with the fox that he didn't even notice Hinata slide out of his arms and walk around the tree only to return with a freshly retrieved circular lantern that had a name carved into the side of it. She had a blush that was still very much identifiable even in the darkness that the Leaf's night provided. "I-I m-ma-made this when I-I heard a-ab-about the fireworks... I-I t-th-think he would have liked it."

Naruto smiled and climbed to his feet to rest a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He'd of loved _I guess that's Neji's official notice that its been a year then..." _he couldn't help but grin brighter when she gestured him to follow her to a smaller drop off of about 15 feet where she handed him a smaller match box to light it with. He happily accepted and lit the lantern that sat in the palms of her hands and illuminated the field, revealing her dark red face. "Hey Hinata? You feeling okay?" he questioned her rosy cheeks as he lifted a hand and caressed one side of her face with it. "You look kinda sick ya know?"

She jerked back hard right as the hand-made contact with her skin but by doing this she startled him, upsetting his balance and caused his fall into the drop off below. "N-N-Na-Naruto!" she scrambled using what little light she got from the lantern to search for about 3 minutes until she mentally slapped herself on the forehead. "**You** **seriously just tried that? Some times you're** **hopeless!**_ Oh quiet you! Byakugan!_" the drop off illuminated below her but she saw no sign of her crush, only a small yellow rectangle lying on the ground here he should have been. **"Now that looks interesting don't you agree? **_... F-Fine... But only because I have to know what made Kiba and Lee react the way they did to that book!"_

She leapt down and began her trek towards the book but among further investigation found a strangle trail leading to the book and two sets of tracks heading away from it but she was about to pick it up when she heard footsteps behind her. She lunged at the book and shoved it into her tool pouch for later viewing then deactivated her Byakugan as to not arouse suspicion. "Hey Hinata!" the voice called only feet away now, she spun around to met the voice only to see a smiling pink hair kunochi giving her thumbs.

"O-h S-Sakura!" she said with a sigh of relief "_Thank goodness it wasn't Naruto. I'm sure he would have caught me picking it up... I wonder where he went any way?"_

* * *

_XXX-XXX_

* * *

*Only moments earlier!*

"_OH FUCK MY HEAD!" _he grabbed his head in momentary pain as he observed his surroundings, it was dark and dusty but something caught his eye. "_Wait... Is that?!" _he freed his hands from his head and did a quick feel down of his body then shot back to the object. "_SHIT IT IS!" _he began crawling wildly for it but saw it levitate into the air. "WHaAa?!" he cried out.

He heard what he thought to be laughing as the book disappeared from his view. "I'll just... confiscate that for now... And Uzumaki... 20 seconds is what you have." a flash from a fire work revealed his identity quickly, the Hyuga lord smiled brightly as he pulled his hand out of his regal attire's pocket and cracked his knuckles to intimidate the blond.

"H-HIASHI! I-I MEAN LORD HYUGA! THAT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE I SWEAR! I'M HOLDING IT FOR A FRIEND!" he clapped his hands together knowing the Hyuga lord could see him plain as day through his cold pale eyes.

"Really? Well then you've had me miss lead Uzumaki! please forgive me! BAH! Do you really think I would fall for that?! After what I just watched I can tell you I don't believe a single word that leaves your mouth! 15 seconds left but to think my daughter would even make such advancements like that! It was almost like she was..." he paused for only a second but Naruto could feel his glare and killer intent coursing through the darkness. "I see... A GENJUTSU HUH?! IS THAT HOW YOU GET YOUR SICK THRILLS?! 5 SECONDS AND IF I CATCH YOU, WAR HERO OR NOT, I WILL MURDER YOU, NO!... 'PUNISH' YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE HERE!"

"_Okay he's pissed but what's this talk of genjutsu? I couldn't do a genjutsu to save my life!_ **Who cares Kit just focus on what's important! Self-preservation!"** Naruto turned and took off running at top speed all while making sure not to channel any chakra that could lead to his capture and or early demise. The fire works where dying down but the last one covered what sounded like a spine rattling scream from the Hyugan lord.

"ZERO! TIME TO DIE UZUMAKI!" the boom of the sky flower covered it for the most part but just because it sounded like there was some distance between them didn't stop him from running even faster.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

*Current time*

Sakura and Hinata had rejoined the group and there were smiles from all directions to the blushing girl, except for Sasuke of course who held his usual lifeless expression but Sakura didn't think the night could get any better. "Sooo did everybody have a good time?!" she glanced around the remaining members only seeing a few nods and hearing a couple sighs plus Choji chomping down a bag of chips.

"HOW CAN YOU STILL BE EATTING AFTER ALL THAT FOOD YOU HAD CHOJI!" Ino hollered at the boy who shrugged off her comment and continued eating. "Shikamaru! How do put up with him!? You don't even care that after all that he's still going!"

Shikamaru let out a yawn and looked up to her with a smile. "Well Ino, he may be troublesome but he's my pal... And besides... He's a lot less troublesome than you or any other kunochi in town." he was greeted with a swift smack to the face from the angry blond beside him only making his smile vanish. "See? If I told Choji that he wouldn't have smacked me a crossed the face like you just did Ino." she growled on at the Nara who smiled back at her as she folded her arms a crossed her chest in retaliation.

"That's because Choji's not a Kunochi! I thought you of all people would know this! Some genius you are!" his smile vanished and there was a slight tick on the Nara's forehead as he and his friend walked away from their pursing nag of a team-mate but even from the distance it was easy to hear his mumbles of the word 'troublesome.'

"W-We-well I-I'll b-be go-going h-home now Sa-S-Sakura. Th-thank you f-for your help today." she was ready to escape back to her home where she could finally identify the book but as she was leaving the remaining two she felt a hold on her arm.

"OH NO YA DON'T!" she said dragging her back to the Uchiha. "I want to hear every detail! Spare me no expense of what you two did up here all by yourselves!" she smiled at the girl's reaction of a jump and a blush that could be seen even through the darkness of the leaf's night. "But not here, there's this café where you can tell us of how much that morons actually grown!" Hinata tilted her head slightly to that.

"_Us?"_ She looked to see the girl's tight grip on the boy's arm and saw he made no attempt to move or remove her at all.

"Us Hinata! Me, you and Sasuke!" this threw her of ever so more, what motive could Sasuke possible have for wanting to stick around and listen two girls chat about their day? That wasn't the Uchiha she knew but none the less she reluctantly allowed Sakura to drag her and the Uchiha to some unknown location.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

"UGH GUY SENSI! WHY MUST YOU CHOOSE THE DAY WE HAVE OFF FOR TRAINING?! EVEN WORSE ITS PITCH DARK OUT HERE! THE WORST IS THAT YOU'VE DONE THIS TO ME AGAIN!" she screamed at the man who walked on his hands from her bound down position on Lee's back.

"Come now Ten Ten! The spirit of youth never rest nor should you until you reach your goals!" He shouted right back stopping momentarily to relieve on arm of its standing position and gave a thumbs up with a bright smile. "The nights are longer and cooler for training! While being tied together helps you coordinate your youthful energy's as one!" at this point she could hear Lee about to break down in tears judging on the sniffles emitting from him but another strange sound enter her ears as his silent sobs continued.

"AND LEE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THE BREATHING EXERCISES! THEY DON'T WORK NOR WILL THEY EVER! NOW KNOCK IT OFF!" the group had stopped in a complete pause to listen to the noise as well.

"Ten Ten... Guy Sensi and I had stopped our breathing exercises a while ago... But I heard it too..." he spun around towards the sound only whipping her to the direction he before faced. He could hear her growls clearly but the noise was getting louder and louder, closer and closer. "Guy Sensi? May I take them off?... They seem to be moving extremely quick and I don't think I'll be able to keep up with them with the weights on."

"OF COURSE LEE! SHOW THEM YOUR YOUTH! SHOW THEM WHAT A TRUE NINJA OF HARD WORK CAN DO!" He yelled full on attracting more attention than they had already gathered having one member of their team walking on his hands while the others were tied together.

"Wait what are you two talking abo-" she was interrupted by the flash of yellow and then a flash of white which left a trail of dust as they zoomed by. Automatically it occurred to her what they meant. "Lee!... Don't. You. Even. Da-" she was interrupted by the sound of two weights touching the ground almost silently.

"I am sorry Ten Ten... BUT AS GUY SENSI SAID! THE SPIRIT OF YOUTH NEVER REST! I WILL DEFEAT NARUTO IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" they disappeared in a burst of dust leaving their Sensi alone to continue his training individually.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

Hinata was frantic as she ran through the halls of the Hyuga manor where she desperately sought the comfort of her room. "**Finally! I thought for****ehead would never let you leave at the rate she was asking questions. It's a good thing that Uchiha kid came along to cut her short or we'd still be there 'eh?** _Yes but please, I know you're only a figment of my imagination but I would never disrespect my friends in such a manner of name calling so you can't either. _**Oh come on! You know deep down inside you want to though! I know things.** _L-Like?_** Like**** I know you want to tell Forehead how shallow she is for acting the way she does to Naruto for one thing! There's still much more that you would deny but somewhere deep down you know its true don't cha'?** _Oh quite you! __That's not important now, what is important is that my anticipation is over and I finally get to know what this book is! This day just went from amazing to off the charts!" _ She was filled with thoughts as she ran into her room and locked the door behind her then turned around. Her room was a basic one, it had a queen sized bed, a desk for work, a couple bookshelves, a closet and an obscenely large amount of Chibi's surrounding her large circular window around her bed. She had taken up the hobby when she was little and at first began making one for anyone who had inspired her or befriended her which all started with one of the younger blond knucklehead of the leaf. She smiled, this was where she was most comfortable, the room itself was very open to be honest and it seemed like there use to be more to it but it was still gleaming with life but as she wandered to her bed placing her tool pouch under a pillow, there was a knock at the door.

"Lady Hinata?" the voice called causing a sudden mood to storm over her, it was even better than the last. She scampered from the bed to the door the undid the locks with out a care in the world and opened the door. "Ah Lady Hinata, its good to see you!" Hinata smiled and hugged the servant who happily hugged back, they were about the same height but the servant was more of a guardian figure after her mother died.

"It's g-good to see you to Awia."

She gestured a towel and a bar of soap to the young Hyuga. "I was just dropping in to tell you that your bath is ready and drawn for you." she smiled as the towel and soap were cautiously taken from her hands. Hinata knew that her old friend could tell her movements apart from her average shy and timid nature so she had no choice but to accept her friends offer and walked out into the hallway with her being sure to close the door behind her. "So Lady Hinata, I hear lord Hyuga has taken quite the 'liking' to that boy, Naruto." Hinata was shocked as she remembered that Awia was fully aware of her crush and wasn't afraid to poke fun at her for it. _  
_

She gave a playful smile with a slight blush. "W-well i-it's g-g-good to kn-know f-father can s-see N-Na-Naruto fo-for t-the go-good p-person th-that he is." the servant gave a playful jab at the main household member.

* * *

*Mean while*

"I'LL KILL YOU UZUMAKI!" he screamed in rage throwing attack after attack at the blond who he had caught up with but still couldn't manage to get a single blow on him.

* * *

"Hehe it's good to know that you still approve of your father after what he did! When I saw him today, he was covered in blood and chasing your sister through the house, making a mess of EVERYTHING trying to catch her!" Hinata giggled at the thought of her family racing through the house spreading the mess of the Barbeque restaurant fiasco further. "Yes, but eventually our 'fun' ended and he caught her, he still had her studying scrolls in the library but he went out again for something..." she pause briefly and looked at the giggling teen. "You know I haven't seen you this happy in a long time Lady Hinata so I only have one more thing to ask before we part ways again."

Hinata stopped in front of the entrance to the bath house and looked over to Awia. "Is he a good kisser?" was all that escaped her mouth before she fell into a fits of laughter watching Hinata lose her sense of balance and stumble through the door before stuttering back.

"W-w-well w-we di-didn't u-uh-h... T-Th-Thank you, Aw-Awia." she closed the door quickly and prepared for her bath.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

Naruto breathed heavily as he ran through his door way and slammed the door shut behind him, making sure to lock it just in case. "_HUEW! He may be an old man but DAMN can he run!_ **I'm almost surprised the old bastard didn't die of an aneurism or a stroke running that fast.**_ I could literally feel his breath down my neck with how close he was! But its alright now, we're safe. We're both saf-_" he turned in the darkness only to see a looming dark figure standing directly in front of him. " YOU GOT IN MY HOUSE BEFORE ME?!"

The figure began advancing as he started retreating. "Did you really think you could escape me that easily Naruto?" he asked as the blond had reached the wall. "Well I can assure you if you did that you wil-" he was interrupted by the orange ninja who had his eyes clenched shut with his hands over his private as he jumped upwards against the wall.

"Come on now Hiashi! I can explain!" he braced himself for his on coming destruction but nothing happened, he waited for a few moments and opened his eyes to a surprise.

Standing before him was Lee with Ten Ten tied to his back dangling in the air behind him. "YES IT IS I! THE HANDSOME DEVIL OF THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE, ROCK LEE! AND I HAVE COME HERE TO CHALLENGE YOU IN THE NAME OF YOUTHFULNESS NA-!" he was tackled to the ground in an instant by the worried blond who quickly silenced him with a firm hand covering his mouth. "NmRUmO! AC-mph-T MY CHAL-mph-GE!" he screamed into the blond's hand as Naruto sighed out in relief that it was only him but still wanted to keep him quite in case a watchful Hiashi was prowling outside of his home or anywhere really.

"Lee. Ten Ten... I need you both to be extremely quite. If Hiashi finds me, I am and I quote 'punished for what I have done' which I'm still not entirely sure what I have done to tell the truth." he saw Lee's face of concern and decided to relieve his hand from his mouth but a better question came to mind when he did. "Wait a minute... What the hell are you two doing in my house anyways!? I thought you were out training with Bushier brow Sensi?!" he shouted in a whisper at the frowning Kunochi and jaw dropped ninja.

"We were! But then you and some unknown figure raced past us, I was angered that you would have another race with out me! So I chased you down and that lead to back here. But why would Lord Hyuga want you 'punished for what you've done?'"

Ten Ten's assault of questions was eminent shown by the increasing frown and leaks of killer intent from Lee's back side. "I could think of a couple of good reasons he would!" she shouted in a quiet manner. "What did you do to Hinata you idiot!?" She was almost on the ground with how much she was resisting Lee's firm stance to attack but Naruto wasn't about to let her comment go unnoticed.

"I didn't do anything to her!" he retaliated with a scamper of the feet as he marched to his kitchen where he began cooking his precious ramen.

"Fine!" she yelled with a smile. "What were you two doing before Hiashi came in swinging 'eh?" the question made him jump to hide the tints of pink that plagued his cheeks but this only made her laugh more. "I guess there is a reason why he wants you punished then! What did you two do huh? Kiss? Make-out? OH or did yo-"

"Oh shush! Or no ramen for you!" he threatened her with something that only he obviously cared about but he was too dense to see that. "We didn't kiss! And we certainly didn't make out! And after what happened in the restaurant with the 'I have a permanent hole in each of my hands that only Grandma Tsunade can fix and the fox's chakra can't' thing which I'm going to her tomorrow about, I'm pretty sure you know the answer to the last one Ten Ten." he got the first bowl of ramen and sat down at his table with a thud.

She lost her smile and looked almost sad now as she continued. "Fine, but if it wasn't any of those then what would you be punished for huh?"

He slurped his ramen loudly and was almost finished with his first bowl before he answered. "Well there were a couple of things that were pretty weird but there were a couple of things it could have been." he tended to the rest of the bowl before answering the question on her mind. "The first weird thing was that Karin and Sia showed up, said they were staying for the fire works but left right away. The second thing was as soon as they left Hinata seemed to be in a great mood but for some reason she hugged up against me!" he looked at his each of his hands that had two square bandages covering each side of the holes left from the Hyuga lord before he looked back up to the grinning pair. "But the weirdest thing of all that happened to me... I sorta liked it..."

Ten Ten's shriek of glee deafened his ears but it didn't mute his senses enough to where he couldn't hear the approaching foot steps. "_Crap_. I bet that woke ya right up didn't it kid?" the team mates looked to each other in confusion and then back to the smiling blond whose focus was now right between them.

"Sheesh Boss, if you're gonna have people over at least make sure there quite like that Shino guy 'eh? I was just sleeping when I started to smell somethin- AWESOME!" he ran for a cabinet and grabbed a bowl quickly before scooping out some ramen of his own but his presence still confused the two chunin.

"Naruto..." she paused. "What the hell is Konahamaru doing in your house?" questioned Ten Ten. She looked to the door to see it was still locked then looked back from the direction the brunette had come from. "Wait... Does he... Live here?" the two were already laughing and talking about their day but they stopped to the answer the question quickly, lest they face the wrath of the weapons mistress but this didn't stop them from having their fun.

"No Ten Ten, Konohamaru broke into my house because he's on a mission from Hiashi to kill me!" he smiled and laughed at her as her face went red from the sarcasm but looked over to see his companion was pale white. "Hey you okay?" he asked shaking his young friend's arm.

"D-Did you say... Hiashi wants to kill you?" he waited until the blond nodded then began banging his head on the table. "Boss... I'm sorry... I should have... stopped her from telling... But she threatened... my yam bag..." Naruto and the others were cursed with curiosity as the boy continued to hit his head on the table but was stopped by the bandaged hand that cushioned his blows.

"What are you talking about Konohamaru? You should have stopped who?"

"Ha-H-Hanabi... S-she asked me to help her sneak into that movie... But it was only about twenty minutes in till boss's little act got her all giddy about getting her sister yelled at and a good laugh out of you being chased... I tried to tell her that she was wasting all the work we put into getting in there but then she threatened my yam bag with some castration technique!" Naruto fell out of his chair laughing at the realization and soon Ten Ten and Lee joined into the teasing of the blushed boy.

"OHhH! Looks like Konohamaru has himself a little girl friend!"

"Not so little if she threaten to take off his nuts!" the friends enjoyed a hearty laugh at the boy's misfortune.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY GUYS! SHE RAN OFF LEAVING ME THERE ALL BY MYSELF FOR THE REST OF THAT CRAPPY MOVIE!" Lee laughed further as the boy's blush increased but it was obvious that Ten Ten was displeased with his opinion on the movie as she glared daggers from where she stood but the only comfort offered was the blond's bandaged hand on his shoulder. "H-Hey boss, what happened to your hand?" He grabbed Naruto's hand from his shoulder then examined it clearly.

He laughed at his mini-me's actions and decided to humor the others. "Well you know that castration technique you had a little run in with? Well Hiashi gave me more than a run." Konohamaru released the hand quickly and fell to his knees in weep of some sort.

"BOSS!" He cried. "I'M SORRY BOSS! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO GET YOU NEUTERED! I SHOULD HAVE STOPPED HER AT THE RISK OF MY OW-" he was stopped in his track by the laughter of all three of his superiors which confused and saddened him even more. "HEY WHAT'S SO FUNNY BOSS?! YOU GOT NEUTERED AND YOU AREN'T EVEN MAD?"

"Sheesh kid, ask before you assume! There's a reason why there are holes in my hands and not in my pants!" the boy laughed once and let out a great sigh of relief but Ten Ten ended the laughter of the group right away.

"Alright enough about Konohamaru, we'll question you about your little girl friend when Hinat-"

"NO WAIT! DON'T TELL HINATA! I DON'T WANT HIASHI AFTER ME TOO FOR PURS-... I MEAN HANGING OUT WITH HANABI! HE DOESN'T THINK AS HIGHLY OF ME AS HE DOES NARUTO SO HE WOULDN'T HAVE A CARE IN THE WORLD ABOUT MAKING ME DISAPPEAR!" he gobbled over to the weapon mistress with his hands clamped together, begging for mercy.

"Alright, we'll make an exception for now our little 'stud', but Hinata isn't as dense as this idiot, she'll figure it out eventually." she smiled down patting the boy on the shoulder but turned her attention to Naruto once again. "Okay Naruto, so you said there were reasons why Hiashi would wanna punish you?"

The blond blushed and shook his head. "Well he said that he was watching the time and said something about genjutsu but I couldn't get anything out of that... The second thing was..." he blushed violently and it could have easily been mistaken for Hinata's. "She... May or may not have... Been on top of me for part of the time that we were lying down together, BUT NOTHING HAPPENED! IN FACT I'M NOT EVEN SURE HOW I LET IT HAPPEN SHE JUST...She did this thing With her eyes... I'D BE AN IDIOT IF I SAID NO!" he ignored the laughter from the girl and his mini-me as they were over powered by Lee's speech of youth. "B-But one last thing... Lee... You remember that book you took from the house to keep it from Hinata for me? Konohamaru's book?" Lee nodded as he watched Naruto open his jacket and reveal it was empty. "He may or may not have his hands on it..."

"Konohamaru reading?... Even I know there's something fishy about tha-" she sterned her gaze. "No you didn't Konohamaru... No. You. Fucking. Didn't"

"YOU LOST ONE OF MY BOOKS!? HELL, YOU TOOK ONE OF MY BOOKS!?"

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

Hinata stepped out of the bathhouse of her home with a towel wrapped around her upper half as she strolled down the hallway stroking her hair and humming a tune that her mother always hummed for her when she was younger. (Author note: this is Hinata's tune that she hums while she thinks. "Hmm Hhm-hmm da-dum mhummh. Hmm hmm-hmm ba-bum hmm") "_Oh that was so refreshing! But now..."_ She smiled brightly to herself as she reached her door, entered and immediately walked to her dresser for night wear; She started with an over sized T-shirt, followed by a pair of dedicates and then a pair of tight fit shorts. She headed for the door and slide it shut but a hand blocked the shut completely, the door slid open once again revealing the Hyuga lord who looked more calm than he was before with the Orange ninja.

"Hello Daughter... May I come in?" this was a surprise for her, Hiashi never visited her room, not since she was younger anyway. Now he was distance and the only time they saw each other was clan events, meals and chance meetings throughout the home. She nodded to her father who swiftly walked through the room, sat down and observing the room. "It has been a while has it not daughter?" she did the only thing she could think of to do in her state of confusion, nod. "Yes, far to long... You know this room it use to belong to another... A hooligan but a genius at heart to tell the truth... But now it belongs to a genius in not only in mind but in heart as well."

She smiled at the admiration she received from him, he never complemented her, only her sister. "F-Father c-could you... Tell m-me th-that s-story... Th-The one y-you di-did when I w-wa-was younger?" she knew the odds were not in her favor but she always made her feel wonderful.

He let out a sigh but let out a chuckle as he sat on the bed. "A bit old for bed time stories aren't we Hinata?... I suppose I could do that daughter. Come, sit. It may be an older story but I remember it like it was yesterday." he patted the space next to him as he use to when she was younger which she giggled and obliged. "Alright now where to begin?

* * *

XXX-XXX *Flashback*

* * *

*20 years ago*

He stood patiently at the door patting his foot with flowers in hand. "_Uh-h how did I let that kid talk me into this?!"_ He observed the child standing beside him who grinned up at him brightly. "Cousin, not that I think this is a bad idea or anything but... This is a terrible idea. I mean even for you this is a bit far-fetched!"

"OH lighten up a bit Hiashi! You're being just like your brother, he can appreciate what others do for him but when something seems to go wrong he backs out!" the child kept his smile and observed their clothing. Suits, they were a bit stuffier than what the pair normally wore but he didn't mind one bit. "Listen big cousin every things fine! Even if it isn't, me and Haida will be there two so it wil-"

"Wait... Haida? As in your squad-mate Haida? Why is she coming along?" he now had his attention focused on his young cousin who stood beside him with a book in hand titled: Love, A Fair Game of Sharing and Wonder.

"Of course! This book says we need a friend whose close enough to help us but look inconspicuous doing it and according to her brother, she's the biggest flirt he's ever met! I don't know what that means exactly but when I asked her to come with us to the restaurant she go all nervous and slammed the door on me and I guess she was just mad at me though because after that she slammed the door in my face and I heard her scream really loud!" he smiled once again only to the clan leaders amusement as the door began opening.

"Is this what I've been degraded to? Asking children for romantic advice?" he closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head only to be greeted by a girlish giggle. He opened his eyes and turned to the door only to see a women with eggplant purple hair in a white dress, he was stunned. "_WoW! She looks... Amazing! But why is she... Oh no! She heard what I said!"_ he remained silent with his jaw a gap leading to more giggles and prompted laughter from the boy beside him.

"You look great!" the boy shouted as he clapped the book shut and slammed it into his pocket. He had a bright grin on his face as the women crouched down to his level and smiled at him.

"Oh hello there Thomas, I didn't know that you would be my date for tonight! I thought it would have been with someone taller!... Someone handsomer." she smiled up to Hiashi who was still examining her elegance and beauty but was still a gap.

"NOO NOT ME!" he cried out like the child he was. "I can guarantee you that your date is tall alright! But I can't really make any promises on the handsomer part though." She giggled more as Hiashi began to turn red but was soon greeted by her gentle touch.

"Well Thomas, it's good to know that someone will be complementing me tonight, that is unless Hiashi has a say in how I look?" she retreated only to raise her hands into the air and give him a twirl view of herself but he was still absolutely speechless. Thomas only smiled at his cousin but knew that he would get no where quick going like this so he decided to intervene.

"Oh don't worry about that, Hiashi thinks you look great too! It's just he's to busy choking on his tongue to say anything about it!" the Hyuga looked down to the boy who held his thumb up to him and smiled his best to avoid grounding.

She smiled then gave him a kiss and whispered seductively in his ear. "Well I don't think Thomas here isn't capable of telling a lie... So I'll take his word for it." she giggled more when his cheeks were tinted a bright shade of red.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

"Thomas are you sure your little friend wants to come?" Hiashi looked doubtfully on his cousin who sat knocking on the door waiting for a reply until there was a very calm shout from inside the house.

"Beats the heck outta me Cousin, that's why were here isn't it?" he smiled at his cousin's face palm as he continue knocking until greeted by a yell.

"Coming!" called the voice. The door opened to reveal a boy with long shaggy hair, he had a red fang on each side of his face and he wore a pair of black shorts and a red shirt. Behind him there was the sound of a barking as a black pup leaped on his head. "Ah Thomas, considering your all dressed up... I suppose I have you to thank for my sis and mom sitting in the bathroom for hours 'eh?" Thomas gave him a tilt of the head as an answer to which the boy laughed. "Alright, from what I've heard I think they're done but I guess it's time to find out... YO HAIDA! THOMAS IS HERE!" there was the sound of a scream and the running of feet as a new voice approached along with more barking came.

She came crashing into view as she collided with her brother, she wore a bright red dress that was knee length accompanied by a blush and smile as she examined the Hyugas who stood before her, from the older one who looked panicked to the younger one who seemed more excited that usual. "He-Hey Th-Tho-mas!" she gave him a tight hug that would have been bone crushing for any ordinary person but fortunate enough for him, he wasn't exactly normal.

"H-Hey Haida! You look great!" he said giving her a shoulder height hug back and he smile looking at her, she was about the same height as him with long curly hair and older than him but they both really didn't have room to be speaking in terms of age but now something new was now entering his view. A tall figure, almost as tall as Hiashi was standing behind the twins and who ever it was, they sure did have long hair.

"Sheesh!" the figure shouted. "I've heard of young love but this is ridiculous!" She had dark curly hair compared to her son's jagged brown hair and her daughter's out of control hair lighter brown hair but none the less they both got their sense of rebellion from her and the young Hyuga could see that clearly. "So this is Thomas Hyuga 'eh? I heard you were taller than most kids your age... Thought You would've been older too but-"

"Hey! I'm plenty old! One and a half is old isn't it Hiashi?!" the woman jumped in shock, this boy standing before her was not only a kid who should have been with his mother but instead was a kid who had ninja training and had won the heart of his teammate who was three years older.

"WHAT!" she shouted in retaliation. "There's no way this kid's a genin! He hasn't even gone to the academy once in his life! I'm pretty sure I would remember a kid who was only one!" she smiled in satisfaction as the boy nodded but reached into his pouch to retrieve something.

"You're right you know Hedesa, this child hasn't set one foot in that academy before in his life." Hiashi was firm when he spoke but he had a smile when Thomas retrieve a forehead protector that was far to big for him and wrapped it around his neck. "But yet the village has accepted him as a ninja anyways. At age one he's a force to be reckoned with alone, but with your children... I'd say these three will be the talk of the town when the chunin exams roll around. Just imagine it, three children besting multiple trained ninja... But I suppose it's to be expected out of them right?" he smiled at the boys gasp at the thought but his hopes were quickly dashed by Lady Hedesa.

"Hehe, well I'm glad you see potentially in these kids but you're putting too much faith into the kids! I'm holding them back from that for at least another year!" she smiled to see she had got a reaction from young Thomas who was now pouting next to Hiashi in hopes that he could change her mind but she showed no sign of it as she walked off waving her hand.

" Oh yeah!... Have her back by 10 or you're dead kid!" this stopped the child's pouting immediately and made him stiffen up then turn his attention back to the girl in the red dress. She blushed wildly as he offered her his arm to hold on to causing mixed reactions from all around them. There was laughter from their fellow squad mate, Hedshi and there were giggles and whispers from behind them but Lady Hedesa could only watch as the four plus the yellow pup strode off into the village. "_Such a young 'gentleman' that one is..."_

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

"So this is what you've chosen for us cousin? It's kinda small don't you think?" Hiashi examined his surroundings and the bar they sat at, surely unfit for a Hyuga lord but it was his cousin idea not his.

"Hey Hiashi? You forget whose paying for all this 'eh? I'm just a Genin and I don't exactly rake in the big dough so eating like this is eating like a king for me!_ Then again, with mom's cooking, I dine like a god!_" he gave a bright smile as a man with dark hair came out to serve them, he was only a few years older than Hiashi but Thomas knew him fairly well as he began going there more often. "Hey Teuchi! Can we get a couple bowls of ramen over here please?"

"Ah if it isn't the young Hyuga again and he brought friends! Well I can tell you if you all eat the way this kid does then you're welcome back anytime!" he smiled giving the thumbs up to the boy who grinned brightly as a bowl of ramen was placed in front of him but Hiashi was more than curious about what the chef meant about the boy.

"Uh-h Thomas... If you don't mind me asking? What does he mean by 'If we all eat ramen like you do we are welcome back any tim-" Hiashi was interrupted as the chef returned the bar area with another bowl of ramen which he placed in front of the boy who was already almost done with his first bowl. "_Alright time to see what its like, is he just really quiet or is he fast enough to eat it in a polite manner. I must know because I can't just let him sit here eating ramen like a pig all day! It would be a disgrace to the clan as well as me getting in trouble with his paren-" _his thought was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder from the women beside him, she still wore a smile looking over to Thomas as well.

"Let him be Hiashi, he's just a kid. I'm sure if it's as bad as it sounds then he'll grow outta it" she smiled and placed a hand on his as she continued eating.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

Thomas brightened the streets with his smile even if the sun was setting, he had fun and he knew his cousin was well set up now. "_Alright Hiashi, time for the finishing touch on Operation: Hitched. _Alright then cousin, I'm going to walk Haida home now alright? I'll meet you back at the house!" he grabbed the Inuzuka by the hand increasing her blush and dragged her off quickly leaving Hiashi and his date all alone in the street.

Hiashi smile he was quite though, with his love wrapped around his arm that's all he could think to do as they walked down the street. "_The kid's a free spirit and a freaking genius at that but still he's just a kid. Maybe this will work out after all, I mean... Certainly better than it would have gone if I asked Misha for her help instead..._ So... Did you have fun tonight?" he looked over to his date only to see her nudge closer to his side at the question.

"So you can speak to me Hiashi, I'm impressed!" she teased him with a slight tap to the shoulder.

"Well I do have a stunning women to thank for my speechless-ness you know." he was wise enough to retort playfully as she brought a hand to her lips.

"Oh sure blame the woman of the relationship I see how it is." she giggled at his poke to her side as they continued down the street.

"You know I would never blame you of doing anything, even if I knew you did it, WHICH you wouldn't might I add."

"Oh so you're implying that I don't have a wicked side are you?"

"I know for a fact that you don't have a wicked bone in your body."

"Hmm, you know me all to well Hiashi and that's why I love you." the pairs smiled brightly as they continued through the streets of the village but Hiashi was fingering the small box in his pocket nervously.

"_He said I would know when to do it so what the hell is the sig-_" his thought was interrupted by a drop of water on his head, he looked towards the sky to see it darkening and water droplets descending from above. "_So there's your move 'eh? I suppose its my turn then."_ He swept his love off her feet much to his protest and carried her bridal style to the nearest shelter that he could find which was a large awning that sheltered them from the down pouring rain.

She was giggling at an alarming rate and her face turned red from lack of oxygen but she soon reverted back to her original pale but full of life smile "Hiashi you know we could have just walked here right? It was only like a full twenty feet away"

"Yeah... We could have I suppose... But where would the fun in that be?" he took both her hands in his own and guided them back to a bench to sit, she had a smile that nearly matched Thomas's only moments ago. "If a man can't take the women he loves up into his arms to keep her majesty all to himself, what can he?" she giggled to his complements and moved up against his side.

"Smooth like sugar Hiashi you know that right?" he happily obliged her with an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer.

"It was only right of me Hana... You know I was thinking tha-" he stopped immediately and looked around the empty street as a wonderful tune began to play. "_Hehe the kid's good, his musical genjutsu, the real jutsu he used to make it rain... I didn't even know he could do that actually... I don't recall grandfather teaching him any jutsu's like these... Maybe it is time I put the seal on him... No... Something about this kid... I like him... but now's not the time to be thinking about the future... Only the present. _Actually Hana, I don't think. I know what I have to do now." he released his grip on her and bent down on one knee. "Hana, I've had a soft side for you for quite a while now and I'm not exactly the genius with words that my cousin is so I'll just come out and say it... Hana will you mar-" he didn't even have time to respond as he was tackled on to the ground by the crying woman.

She was shaken, her words were mixed with her cries and girly shrieks but he could easily make out her speech "Y-Y-YE-Y-Es!" she repeated it over and over as he wrapped his arms around her, he planted a kiss on her forehead but he was met once again for a passionate kiss on the lips from his fiancé. There was the sound of giggling coming from above them now but the sound of the crashing rain on the metal rain silenced it almost completely.

_"So that where you are 'eh? Hmph. I knew I reason why I liked him... He's always going to be watching over me from now on... Even if I don't want him to."_ He smiled as there was a loud thud above them that stopped the tune but it soon continued uninterrupted.

"Hiashi?" she mumbled into his chest as he ran a hand through her long hair. "This song that he's playing for us... It will be our song from now on." he jumped slightly, she knew. She knew but she didn't care as she began humming it. "Hmm Hhm-hmm da-dum mhummh. Hmm hmm-hmm ba-bum hummhm." over and over she synced up with the boy's tune and mimicked it exactly.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

Hinata looked confused from the story and tilted her head at him. "F-father?" he looked over with a smile. "W-wh-when y-you to-told m-me this s-story wh-when I was y-younger... Yo-you always sa-said that the boy w-was just o-on-one of your friends. W-why didn't y-you say that he was fa-family?" Hiashi's smile faded at the escaping memory as Hinata let out a small gasp. "F-Fa-Father?... I've never met a 'Thomas Hyuga' before... Does that mean he... Died?"

Hiashi looked over to his daughter to reassure her with his renewed smile. "No daughter... He's not dead... Just missing..." he stood up and began walking for her door but stopped as he got to it. "And daughter... About today..." her head looked up from the floor to see his smile was gone and he had resumed his stern face. "That boy... Uzumaki... He didn't... Make any advances on you did he?" she leaped up from her bed with a red face and was shooing him out. "Right, I'm sorry I had to approach you with such a question daughter it's just... I distrust this boy... He has had some... Shakey role models to say the least, like the Sannin... I fear he may have picked up some of their... less desirable trait..." Hinata got that one right away as he exited her room. "Good night daughter... I will see you in the morning."

As the door closed, she sprinted a crossed the room then locked it and rested against its cold surface. "_I guess if he means well then I can't hold it against him... But now that he's gone... It's time for that book!" _She did what would surly be her most memorable trek a crossed the room as she walked to the pillow on her bed and giggled in realization. "_He was so close to it... And he didn't even know... But your mine now!_

She opened the pouch and tore the book out looking at the cover straight away

Icha Icha Violence

By: The Gallant Jiyria

It is safe to say she passed out in a matter of seconds.

* * *

_Author's notes: So... How bout those books?  
_

* * *

_Hello again everyone, it took me like a day to get this one and I'm glad that it's finally over! Not the series but this part in general, I am really looking forward to the next part of the story and I have planned it out for far to long! Until next time! Drop a comment, suggestion or whatever you want! As long as it's not the bass!_


	5. Chapter 5:A New Day! A New Mission!

Naruto :Path of the Hokage

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 4 meh... I got really lazy when it came to reading through and correcting this stuff so just bear with it. It's going to be primarily flash backs to so yeah... Ain't I a stinker?**

**I am looking for someone to do that thing... you know uh... That thing I don't really do... Proof read? Yeah... That... Justa... Message me if you want the job... Because I don't... Hate that shit...**

* * *

Part 4: A New Day, A New Mission!

* * *

The sun now peaked over the horizon as it gleamed into her window indicating the new day but she had just been coming through from her earlier moment of unconsciousness. She let her eyes flutter open as she let out a high-pitched yawn.

* * *

"U-ugh" she moaned out. She observed her surroundings to see her light was still on and she fell asleep above the cover on something small but hard like wood. "W-Wh-what h-happened la-last n-night?" she asked herself, she pushed herself from the bed then saw a glimpse of yellow and went into a deep crimson blush. "_Th-the b-book!" _She pushed it away from herself as she examined its cover. "_Th-Th-this is Na-N-aruto's bo-ok... His S-Se-Sensi, t-the Sannin write it... It can only be purchased by people over the age of 21... F-fo-fo-for gr-g-graphic c-co-content... I-I a-am 17... A-and N-Na-Naruto is 17..." _

* * *

*Hinata's mind scape*

"**Hey there sunshine!**" her subconscious cackled. **"Boy! Aren't we staring a little early today!? But have no fear for temptation is still here!"** She enjoyed the girl's already shaken demeanor but she was simply making it too easy for the wicked version. **"Oh Hinata! It's a bit early to be reading as well but that doesn't stop you! I don't know where you got this from but it seems like you don't need my help so I'll jus-"**

"WAIT" she cried out latching on to her 'outgoing self' as Ino put it and looked up to her almost in tears. "It's not mine but it's a friends! I... I don't know what to do with it!" the cackle of her subconscious rained out once again.

She freed herself of the girl and brought a hand up to massage her chin that was playing partial host to a wicked grin. **"Well kid let me think about that for a second..."** she took her time gallivanting the mind scape and finally came to a stop right in front of her. "**I got it kid!**" she said with the grin still present. **"It's a book right?"** she waited for the girl's response to continue but truly couldn't contain herself with her scheming. **"Now you may ask me 'y-y-yes i-it's a book b-bu-but wh-what does th-that h-have t-to do with anything?' Well I'm glad you didn't ask! It's a book! And what do we do with books?"**

Hinata tilted her head slightly to the question until she put two and two together and realized what her subconscious had in mind. "N-N-NOO! THIS BOOK IS IMPROPER AND WRONG! ANY ONE WHO READS IT SHOULD BE LOOKED AT IN SHAME!" The outgoing version's smile grew knowing the girl had played straight into her hands.

**"Really?... What about Kakashi? He's one of the strongest in the village and he reads them but where's his shame?... What about Jirirya?... He was a great ninja and he write those!... And this 'friend' you're 'holding it for' SURELY is an IMPROPER AND SHAMEFUL PERSON no?"** Hinata paused, she had just been beaten by a figment of her imagination, that was a blow bellow the belt for her.

Hinata thought quickly trying to recover from that blow but simply waltzed into another. "W-we-well y-you s-see... Th-the owner of th-this bo-book i-is som-someone w-who is str-" she was interrupted by her subconscious who held a firm hand over her mouth now.

**"Well kid think of it this way then, you know not just one, BUT THREE ninja who came out 'strong' and 'capable' BUT! They all read or hell, even wrote this book! And your certainly a 'strong and capable Shinobi' like all three of them aren't cha?"** she smiled on as Hinata now contemplated on the cause.** "Well the way I see it, it might actually 'help' you to read this book then! I mean it honors one of the Sannin and it certainly seems to be one of Naruto's more.. 'personal' belongs."** Hinata gasped and turned to the version who was a fading vision now. **"I know you'll do the right thing kid!"** she yelled.

*Reality*

* * *

Hinata came through to find she was still hovering over the book in her hands, observing every inch and detail of the cover, from the man chasing the woman to the brilliant red writing on the top. "I... I-I g-gu-guess i-it wo-wouldn't hurt if I..." She raised her right hand and placed it on the cover. "_I'll just read the first page and if I don't like it, I'll just return it to Naruto anonymously._" She flipped the cover and got to the top of the first page. "_Just one page... Just one page... Just one page_" she racked her brain as she continued reading, she felt her face warming and sweat beginning to develop on her brow.

_"Just one page... It's just one page of a book, how bad could it possible effect me?... Just one page and then I'm done."_ She let her troubles go as she began to drift back into the memories of the day before when it was just her and her love, Naruto up on the hill, all by themselves, with her on top of him. "_No!_" She gasped in realization as she slammed the book closed and let it drop to the bed beside her. "_12 pages... Just one page turned into 12... But..._" She frowned down on the book between her legs as she picked it up again and read a the line she stopped on; 'all alone on the hill at sunset, the girl felt wicked as she climbed on top of him' "_This book... It... It's bad... I know I shouldn't be reading it but... It's good... It's bad but it's good. It's both at the same time... Does that even make sense?... No... but that's what it is... Am I.. enjoying this?... Does that make me... A pervert?!_" She read on now with out a care in the world and was completely oblivious to the lack in her good conscious as of lately.

Soon she knew what was happening, her face was as red as blood and she was practically drenched in sweat from such a heavy reading, she had gone on now for about ten minutes. _"Page 64, chapter 2... I almost hate to admit this but I think I actually enjoy this... No... Who am I kidding, I hate admitting that! And if father was to find out... He'd wonder where I got it... But with what happened yesterday... He's blame Naruto!... He mustn't know"_ She worried now as she marked the page and hid the book momentarily. _"I need a way to hide it in plain sight... Away that not even the byakugan could find it..."_ She looked around her room for an answer only to get an idea. _"Yes! It will be inconspicuous enough that I could even carry it on my person all the time so if anyone ever comes around snooping, namely father or Hanabi, they wouldn't find a thing!"_ She walked over to her bookshelf where she pulled a dusty dark blue cover off of another book and slide it into the smaller book.

_"Perfect!"_ She clapped her hands together and wiped her head free of any sweat. _"Now that that's done, I suppose I should get around for the day."_ She went through her daily ways as per-her usual then prepared to leave her room when a swift knock came to her door. "C-Coming!" she said swiftly as she tucked the book away in her pouch and made sure it was secured against her side before opening the door. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought. "_I feel like Kakashi Sensi, carrying around a dirty book like that and in public! But I'm okay because the only way their going to know what I'm reading is if they read themselves."_ she unlocked her door to find the pink haired medical kunochi patting her foot frantically.

"Finally! Lets go!" Sakura quickly grabbed her friend's arm and began dragging her through the manor. "Listen Hinata, I'm kinda on a strapped schedule today so it's a hustle and bustle type thing that we get moving right away" Hinata continued following her friend out of her own home until they reached the estate's gate.

"Sakura." Hinata got the kunochi to release her arm but it didn't slow her pace any more. "I-If yo-you're i-in a hurry, I could br-bring m-myself to wh-where ever I'm ne-needed?" Sakura finally stopped and acknowledged the Hyuga's idea shown by a slight smile.

"Alright Hinata! I'm going to trust you with getting to Lady Tsunade's office then, she said she has a mission that you were asked specifically by name for but before anything else can happen you have to go and talk to her and the client about it." she looked around frantically then back to her. "Right, well I'll see you around!" she took off sprinting leaving a trail of dust still in the air but this made Hinata smile slightly and raise her hand to chest level.

_"Hehe_ _And now that she's gone... Byakugan!_" suddenly, the veins from the side of her eyes burst forward giving her near 360 degrees vision._ "Now I'll have a little time to see if my little disguise works, but if it doesn't... I'll take the long way to the Hokage's tower, that way theirs less of a chance of running into someone I know."_ she slid a hand into her pouch and retrieved the blue covered book. _"Now I really feel like Kakashi sensi! Multi-tasking between reading a dirty book and other things that are more important... But I shouldn't be doing this... It's wrong... What's even worse is I'm misusing my byakugan to cover for my pervesion..." _But none the less she walked happily down the street knowing that she wasn't getting a second look from a single person which made her even happier that her plan worked but that didn't quite mean she was home free yet.

"Doing a little reading are we?" she practically jumped out of her skin as she marked the page, slammed it shut and drove it back into her pouch. She spun to her side only to let out sigh of relief, it was the copycat ninja, Kakashi Hatake other wise notorious for his Sharingan and love of the book series Icha Icha.

"A-A l-l-li-little... Y-Y-you wo-won't t-tell a-an-anyone wo-would y-you?

"You know Hinata, I had you pinned as the last person I'd expect to read one of these... But then again I really didn't expect you to use your blood line trait for such a devious reason either." he pulled out a similar orange book and began reading while he poked for information. "The only thing I'm a bit confused about now is where you got it from, surely you didn't go out and buy it, you're not old enough. And even if you were, a Hyuga would never be caught reading such a book, let alone buying one." she blushed heavily as he was drawing nearer to the mark but he let out a great sigh as he knew it would get him nowhere to torture one of his students.

"I suppose I won't tell anyone but you have to answer me this first..." she shook already assuming hundreds of questions that he could ask that would ultimately lead to her embarrassment. "Does he know that you have it?" she blinked a couple of times, perhaps she had heard him wrong.

_" 'Does he know that you have it?' does he mean the book? How did he figure it out so quickly?_ N-N-No, b-but ho-how did yo-"

"Know what it is? Or how I know it is his? To answer you're first, I didn't know what it was until I saw you had your byakugan activated, normally I would think that you were multi-tasking but the way your movements were, you were practically giving it away that you were doing something wrong. You moved as if you were worried about something and not for the normally reasons but when I saw the book I knew immediately, I activated my sharingan to read your lips as you read." she was shocked, in a matter of seconds, the silver haired jounin had broke down her entire plan of hiding the book from public eyes.

"But as for how I knew what it was his? I gave it to him as a joke just as someone had done to me before but he said he'd only be keeping it because 'he wanted a reminder of Jiriya for awhile and then continue on with the tradition'... Personally think he's a dirty liar but who knows? Maybe he did just wanted it as a memento... Maybe he's just as much of a pervert as I am..." She held her firm blush as they continued walking down the street. "So I have to ask, what made you want to read it?" she turned to him once again to easily see he was holding back laughter from even asking her that question but she decided she would humor him.

"I-I-I do-don't kn-know... I-I he-h-heard N-Na-Naruto likes re-r-rebellious w-wo-women." this time it was his turn to jump in surprise, maybe he misheard her now, did Hinata, the shyest and most quiet of the kunochi just say that? She giggled at his gaze of confusion but he quickly brushed off his curiosity and decided to fire back with something worse.

"Hmph, that certainly sounds like him I suppose, it would explain his taste in readings. But then again I suppose he always has been a little hard to get at times but that's when you've got to look deep inside yourself to find the answer no?"

"_S-so you w-w-want to play it like that Kakashi Sensi? Fine..._ T-Th-that's a go-good qu-q-question Kakashi Sensi... ma-maybe I-I sh-should find out..." he got a good chuckle out of her response and decided that he was done pruning her for the day, and besides, if Kurenia caught him messing with her student, she'd probably come up with a very 'creative' genjutsu as punishment.

"Right then, I have to be going now, there's a mission that I've been assigned to and I'm actually suppose to be meeting my team there ..." he looked up at where the sun was and smiled. "About two hours ago but I had to make a quick stop..." he tucked his book away and began to curve off but not before leaving her with a small piece of advice. "But Hinata... If you are to going to continue to read these books, I suggest you treat it as if you're doing nothing wrong... It will make you seem... anonymous in a way." He walked into a nearby store with not a care in the world.

She looked at him in confusion. "_Treat it as if you're doing nothing wrong? I wonder what that mea-"_ She stopped herself instantly as she whirled around to look over to the shop that he had entered and looked at the sign in front of it, 'Adult reader's exclusive.' "_**Ah I see, treat it as if you're doing nothing wrong so then you don't feel wrong! Very clever Sensi, very clever indeed...**"_ She looked down on her pouch with a devious smile but instantly decided against testing her Sensi's advice and continued on to her destination.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

"_WHERE COULD THAT IDIOT BE!_" Sakura was beginning to get irritated after desperately pounded on the apartment door for several minutes after finding it was locked and figured that the teen was just sleeping. "NARUTO! OPEN UP!" she cried out as she punched the door one last time, its breaking point or the locks at least. She barged into the room to find it was dark but there was a very audible snore. "What the hell is that?" She skimmed the wall until she made out what felt to be a light switch and flipped it.

The room illuminated making every thing clear now, from the things around her to the strange noise. It was Lee passed out on the floor with Konahamaru hugging him while both shared in a loud snore. "Okay... Lee and Konohamaru are sleeping in Naruto's house... Not weird or anything they're just guys... Not to mention idiots right?" She walked over to the pair and tapped them with her foot but they didn't move. "Lee?... Konohamaru?... You guy's okay?" she gradually increased the strength in her nudging until it became a full-fledged kick. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!?" she screamed sending the pair flying at the wall but in the process of her rage a note fell off of Lee's clothing. "_What the hell is this?"_

* * *

*Italics are Sakura's thoughts and actions*

Dear Lee,

Hey, sorry about knocking you and Konohamaru out last night! It's just if you didn't shut up Hiashi might have found Naruto and I don't even think with me, you and Naruto as a team that we could beat him! (He is kinda scary... Plus you were interrupting mine and Naruto's sleep!) _Sakura dropped the letter to the floor with a scream_ _"WHAT! SOMEONE'S SLEEPING WITH NARUTO!? THIS LETTER BETTER BE FROM HINATA!" Sakura picked up the note and continued reading at new pace to discover the writers identity._

But anyways, I also want to thank Konohamaru for 'generously donating' his bed to me last night, I honestly don't think I've slept better in my life! (That feels really weird considering that it's Naruto's place!) _Sakura's brow furrowed at this and it practically begged her to tear the paper into pieces, not only did the writer say she enjoyed sleeping in his bed but she also said that she had never slept better in her life!_

But when you wake up you're probably going to be wondering where Naruto and I went, well I went home and Naruto went out to get breakfast (Even though it should be lunch) so yeah! Sorry again about the bumps on your head and I'll see ya later!

Your friend,

Ten Ten

P.S: Hey Bushy Brow! I had a great time and I'm glad you and Ten Ten broke into my house last night! I don't know where that bottle of Sake got thrown into the mix at but Ten Ten didn't mind! Haha Anyways I'll talk to you later Bushy Brow! Maybe even when I get back from breakfast if you're still out ya know!

-Naruto

_Sakura stopped dead on the name, Ten Ten "What?... Maybe I read that wrong..." she read the name again, Ten Ten. "Maybe I need glasses?..." she read the name again after rubbing her eyes that may have altered the name, Ten Ten. "Maybe I need to go have a little chat with Ten Ten..." She read the note one last time, and examined the names over and over. Ten Ten, Ten Ten, Ten Ten "WHO THE HELL AM I KIDDING? WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A FUCKING CONFESSIONAL ABOUT THIS!" she took the note and slapped it back on the passed out pair and walked out the door_

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

Hinata was now waiting outside the Hokage's office where she could hear muffled yelling and constant slamming from inside which made her jumper than usual. "_**Sheesh, who ever is in there with the Hokage now sure can hold their own in a fight, I mean if they weren't then they would have been knocked unconscious by now...** I suppose it may be awhile before I go in si-" _She fingered the pouch at her side for the book and was about to pull it out when there was a sudden crash inside the Hokage's office and another yell.

"Hinata! You may enter now." she turned to the door, opened it then gasped in shock, her office was a catastrophe, there where pieces of furniture tossed about the small room along with multiple files from her shelves which were now flat on the floor. The only two things in the office that were actually unscathed were the two chairs in front of her desk and the desk that the Hokage herself now sat at. "Come Hinata, sit. Then we'll discuss the details of your mission, isn't that right Lord Hyuga?" Hinata turned to her side to see her father leaning against the wall with a few scratches on his clothing, he scoffed and walked over to one of the chairs to join their discussion.

"Yes well, with all due respect Lady Hokage, I still think you should reconsider what I've purposed for the mission." Hinata turned to her father in realization, he was the client, the one that just moments ago was arguing with the highest power in the village.

"Hiashi, you've told me what you wanted the first time, a group of ninja to retrieve another but now you're asking for a team of ninja, as in multiple squads of ninja and for what? A genin who ran away from the village nearly two decades ago? We honestly don't even know if he's still alive let alone if he wants to come back so I say why waste the resources?" Hiashi had already stood up and slammed his hand on the Hokage's desk in defiance.

"You don't know this one like I do!" he yelled. Hinata looked at her father in confusion, nothing had barely happened yet he was already the same color of red he was yesterday when he and Naruto were fighting in the barbeque restaurant. "You may think him some lowly genin but couldn't one say the same about that Uzumaki?! This boy was a Genin by one, performing jutsu's shortly after and dammit all he was one of my best friends!"

Tsunade smiled at his rage but could only take another drink of her coffee. "Hmph, Hiashi if this boy is so important to you then why did you let him run off in the first place hmm? Surely you weren't very concerned about him then were you?" Hiashi went a darker shade of red as his yells increased 10 fold.

"TSUNADE THIS BOY WAS PRACTICALLY MY YOUNGER BROTHER WITH ALL THE TIME HE SPENT WITH ME AND IF YOU THINK THERE'S ONE CHANCE IN HELL THAT I'M JUST GOING TO LET THIS SLIDE. LET ME BE THE ONE TO TELL YOU THAT IT WILL BE A BLOODY DAY IN THE LEAF BEFORE I BACK DOWN!" Hiashi practically had storm clouds above his head to represent the anger he emitted but he slowly changed back to his original Pale color and sat back down. "... I'm sorry for my behavior Lady Hokage... I know arguing will get me no where but... Try to imagine what you would do if your brother, Nawaki or Dan had run off... what would you do then?"

"I would send multiple teams to recover them both BUT this genin ISN'T Nawaki or Dan... Their both dead... So again I ask you, why should I waste resources trying to find some genin that I don't even know?" she smiled at his sigh but he continued to hold his head high.

"Tsunade, you may not have known him but there plenty here in the village who did, including the previous two Hokage's and according to his stories he had met Master Jiraiya and even Orochimaru at one point." the Hokage first held her smile in thought of all the names but then slowly it faded away in thought of their untimely demise. "And to tell the truth I wanted to pursue him the day he left... I truly did... But as the clan leader I had the duty of informing the clan of current events... I didn't even know what was happening until it was too late... That day I thought I had lost three cousin's... Three of my dearest friends... Two of them were only children... The other was barely an adult... But I stood by and let one die, one go into a coma which she remains in to this very day and the other leave the village."

Hinata looked to her father who now had water forming in his eyes but he refused to let even a single on fall and just as much, Tsunade was more than willing to stop the man's embarrassment. "Alright listen Hiashi, the most I could do anyway is four ninja but I think I could increase your odds a bit more." Hiashi lost his teary eyed expression and was now waiting for the results of his performance.

"As you know the team you selected consist of your daughter Hinata, Kiba Inuzuka and his ninken Akamaru and two members of my choosing... It just so happens that an old 'associative' of your genin friend is free and him and his ninken will be joining them as the jonin for the mission, the other member can handle himself in a fight so judging from their skill levels I would say that they equal out to about... hmm... 20 squads of jonin... Give or take." Hinata was shocked, she knew that Kiba and herself could hold more than their own in a fight but with the addition of just two members it put them up to par with ten ninja squads but she wasn't the only one who was curious of the team set up.

"Tsunade... The jonin... You mean Hedshi correct?" she nodded only once.

"_Hedshi... Why does that name sound so familiar... I don't think I've ever met anyone by the name but I know I've heard it somewhere before..." _Hinata pondered while her father simply shook his head side from side.

"Hokage, I already know the answer to my question but I don't suppose you could reassign the Jounin position would you? I want him back in the village alive and well. Not dead nor dying." Tsunade smiled at him then to the file that was in front of her on her desk.

"Hiashi, beggars can't be chooser! You get the team that I assign you."

"It was only a question Lady Tsunade. Now... who is the other member of the team? I know Hedshi is skilled but I also know that him, my daughter and her squad mate would only make out about 5 squads."

She frown to this, it was a complement technically but it was saying that three shinobi of high standards didn't even out to what one member did but came to a realization. "_Wait... There are only five people it could be if they're as strong as the Hokage says they are... Kakashi sensi?... No he's on a mission that he was supposed to meet his team for over 2 hours ago... Guy and Lee?... It's almost impossible that those two would seperate so no... Sasuke?... No... Or at least I hope not, I don't dislike him it's just... I rather it be him... N-Naruto."_

She smiled and did something that she only she would do, she pulled out a bottle of Sake and mixed it with her coffee. "Well Hiashi in light of recent 'events' that 'unfolded' inside an establishment only yesterday where we got a report that a man, whose clothing were covered in blood, chased a girl out of the place of business; screaming at her to 'stop running and accept her punishment.' I don't think you want to know who I've chosen." Hinata understood why the Hokage poured the sake in her drink, it was only in preparation for her father's retaliation.

"Uzumaki..." he growled. "I demand that you change his place! I don't trust that hooligan!"

"Hiashi you need to give the kid a chance, you saw what he was capable of when he defeated Obito and the ten tailed beast... And besides, I think he likes your daughter anyway." she fell into laughter as his byakugan activated on instinct and he turned for the door, she couldn't miss the light bulb that was his daughter either. "Hiashi it was only a joke and you know it you old prune! The only reason I assigned him was because he was the logical choice, he's strong and watches out for his friends... And what can I say really? He has a way with people, I mean... He convinced me to come back didn't he?"

Hiashi glared daggers but sat down not putting up any more of a fight. "... Very well... I suppose we should get to business then and the only way to do that..." he let out a great sigh and slumped into his chair. "Is to tell you the tale of the man you'll be hunting, possible the most qualified to wield the byakugan... Even next to Neji, his pace was always annoying... It started 22 years ago, I was only 20 at the time and I was informed that my Aunt and now Uncle were being wed, being young I found this exciting and was more than happy to attend the wedding to congratulate them. They were enthrilled but the elders... Not so much. My uncle was not of our clan and he really didn't have much of a reputation in the village besides being a jonin and being in the Aburame clan but none-the-less it went through but I suppose that it must of been one hell of an after party for those two because exactly one year later they had a child together." he smiled at the thought but Tsunade seemed like she was going to fall into a coma at the speed of the story.

"I arrived at the hospital and found my Aunt, Uncle and a few of my cousins sitting quietly in a room, my aunt was crying softly but the room was filled with smiles as they looked down on the silent new-born but something was off about him, so I asked my uncle... He told me that the boy hadn't shed a single tear... In fact in his own words he said 'Well... It's... His eyes... They should only see things about a foot away from him but the kid acknowledges people across the room. The doctors are saying it's incredible but I think it's a sign of greatness... A sign of potential'."

Hinata was in shock, a new-born infant that never cried once? Even she still cried and she was almost an adult, she'd admit she was a little jealous of the boy in the story but even Tsunade seemed to recognize the achievement. "If I remember correctly they called him 'The Tearless Hyuga'?" Hiashi answered with a single nod and smiled.

"Yes and his achievements don't stop there if that's what you think, I stood there next to my aunt and smiled down on the boy who grinned a toothless grin back at me. Being a new-born I knew he would be easily impressed so I decided to give him a glimpse of his future, I slapped my hands together and went through the seals necessary for activating the byakugan. Of course myself and the others indulged in laughter as the uncoordinated child tried to go through the seals with me. I activated my byakugan quickly and enjoyed watching my little cousin attempt to do it as well but..." Her father now had her full attention with this little look through history.

Hiashi smiled at his daughter's excitement to the story and chuckled to see she had forgotten who had to bring this 'genius' back home. "Well he managed to get through every seal in time to attract my attention... before he looked calm and happy but now he seemed joyful at the recognition he received as the small veins bulged out from the sides of his temples. Not even a day old but he had activated his byakugan... I suppose just in time too... Right as he did one of our clans higher elders, my grand father walked in the room to watch the spectacle unfold. He was pleased to see he would have a promising young pupil like the boy and only asked a few questions before leaving actually."

* * *

XXX-XXX: Flash back

* * *

*21 years ago*

The room was in awe as she held up the boy up for all to see, from the shocked cousins to the new approaching figure, the head Hyuga elder. "H-He's... Incredible father!" she cried happily as she held the baby out for the old man to hold which he was swiftly accepted. "Father? Has this ever happened before?! I've never heard of something like this!" she was ecstatic with her new child's show of natural-born talent and knew he would be prized within the clan.

He shook his head and scoffed at his daughter's question. "Daughter, if you have never heard of this before then it is very doubtful that my old ears have... Strange, normally the men of the clan have trouble seeing up until the point that they activate their byakugans but I heard from the nurse before I came in that he could see almost perfectly compared to any adult... Hm?" he looked down on the child with a raised brow but this only brought on the laughter of the child. "He seems calm for only a few hours old no? When did he stop crying?"

She sunk into an even deeper grin as she tightened her grip on her husband's hand who stood beside her. "He never started father!" his vision jumped from the child back to his daughter and then back to the boy. "I almost didn't even know he was born until the doctors pulled him out from under the cloth, actually they almost thought he was dead since he didn't make a sound until he opened his eyes."

"Hmph..." he look around to the faces of his grandchildren who grinned almost as brightly as his daughter did and surfaced a smile of his own. "If this is a joke daughter..." she was confused at first but realized quickly that her infamous nephew Quate was there, better know as the prankster king of the leaf. "Now would be the time to admit to one of Quate's 'harmless' pranks before I make this boy a prodigy." she laughed a single time then nodded her head.

"Yes father you caught us! The boy in your arms who is quiet literally laughing at you came out crying like any other infant." he chuckled at her sarcasm and gestured a finger down to the new-born to play with.

"Daughter even in my old age I still find your sarcasm childish but I think I'll tolerate it just this once... Have you decided on a name?" the group gathered in closely around the woman on the hospital bed and the elder who now played a rigged game of tug-of-war with the boy and his finger.

"Yes father I have... We agreed that I would name the first and he would name our second... His name is Thomas... Thomas Hyuga!" the family cheered the name in an uproar of laughter that brought on new giggles to the child.

"Well than Thomas the Tearless... I expect great things from you... I mean why wouldn't I? You are my grandson after all."

* * *

XXX-XXX: Flash Back ends

* * *

Hinata was left jaw a gap. "_Th-Thomas Hyuga? T-The o-one from fa-father's story? I th-thought f-father said he was missin-... Oh... I knew that he was young and strong but with accomplishments like these he seems like he'd be near invincible by now... I-I mean not strong enough to defeat N-Naruto, Kiba and me though if he puts up a fight..." _She pondered on what type of abilities he might have but her thoughts were no reason for Hiashi to stop explaining.

"Yes he was quite the child indeed to impress grandfather in such a way and I admit I'm quite jealous of the boy. He was so admired by our grandfather that it was rumored that he was taught his secret dojutsu... But from that day to the age of three months old, he had mastered his usage of the byakugan so he was on the level of his own when it came to sensing trouble. Then from the age of four months to seven months he had learned to read, write, walk and talk, giving him full access to train further to become a ninja. By time he was a full year old, he had already completed his training with our grandfather, faster than any other member of our family, became a genin and moved on to his own more constricted training methods that not even I knew about at the time." he paused for a moment and took sips of his tea for refreshment leaving the other two to ponder on what he had said.

"_O-one ye-year old... One year is all it took him to ma-master a t-te-technique t-that took many of us up until adulthood to master... I gu-guess I-I a-am a little je-jealous of him... Bu-But i-if fa-father says he was on Neji's level of combat then I shouldn't be... That's out of my league... B-But I won't back down!"_ She waited patiently for her father to continue while the Hokage had her own set of thought.

"_Hmph, I can see why he's concerned but he shouldn't be. Naruto's going along so they'll be fine and this 'Thomas' will be retrieved... Serves the little bastard right... The only time I've ever actually had a conversation with him was when I was trying to kill him."_ Hiashi took his pleasure in each sip he took knowing that it was relief from the past but he had finally finished after a significant amount of time had past as he lowered the cup from his lips.

"I was more than thrilled to see that I had a new excellent new cousin and he soon became the talk about of the clan and I figured it was only right to introduce my young cousin to the world outside of training. We traveled all over the Leaf exploring places high and low but he was still a small child so he tended to grow tired more quickly than I did, when this was the case we would retire to a small place to rest and enjoy ourselves but we ran into an old friend of mine there."

* * *

XXX-XXX Flash Back

* * *

*20 years ago

"Thomas are you sure this is the place you want to eat? I mean after the first couple of times I assumed you would get bored with it but you haven't." he looked down on the boy who was diving practically face first into his bowl of ramen but not shortly after he gave him a noodle-ful grin. "I take it that's a 'no you're not tired of this yet?" he let out a sigh as the boy had completely ignored him focused more on the food in front of him then anything his older cousin had to say. "Hmph, I was afraid you would say that, you may be just a child Thomas but you can't just eat like one. Every one thinks you're a genius, a prodigy child, someone to expect a lot from!... What do you think those people would say if they saw you like this?"

The boy took his time to finish the bowl then looked up with a grin as he scratched his cheek. "Well I suppose they'd say something like 'I guess we thought wrong!' or something along those lines right?" Hiashi chuckled at his actions which only made the boy grin brighter as another bowl of ramen was delivered to him. "Thank you Teuchi! I think your ramen's great! Possible even the best food I've ever eaten!" The chef let out a hardy laugh and continued his work to serve the others of the ramen stand.

Hiashi let out a scoff as he directed his attention to the bowl of noodles in front of him. "_Hmph, the kid doesn't have a single sense of decency but give him a bowl of ramen, he'll praise you for hours on end and eat all the ramen he wants... Oh well, at least it's a delicious food he's addicted to."_ Hiashi broke the chop sticks a part and began eating at his slow and civilized pace while his cousin was now finishing his second bowl and moving on to his third.

"Mind if we sit here?" a hand now sat on Hiashi's shoulder and a familiar voice was right next to him. Hiashi turned to see a man who wore standard leaf shinobi garb but had bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair and he was being accompanied by a women in a sleeveless blouse and a loose fit dress with long red hair and a pair of piercing violet eye.

"Minato, Kushina. Please feel free. I was only here with m-." Hiashi was interrupted by the screaming red-haired women who had already seated herself by the boy then began tugging on his cheeks as he blankly ignored her and continued eating his ramen.

"HIASHI I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A KID!" She shouted excitedly tugging on the boy's cheek further where he could only try to resist her grip by giving a defiant glare that only seemed to amuse her further. "OH HE'S ANGRY! HE'S SO CUTE WHEN HE'S ANGRY! HE'S LIKE A MINI HIASHI!" she released her grip on the boy to see Minato had seated himself next to Hiashi and had already ordered their meal but she continued to poke at the boy who seemed completely ignorant of her existence with the ramen in front of him.

"Actually Hiashi I have to agree with her on this one, I don't think I recall you ever having kids... Or getting married, I mean that is unless you didn't invite us?" they both enjoyed a chuckle at the comment and the expense of Hiashi's 'difficulty with women'.

"Well you're correct, I'm still a bachelor of the leaf and he isn't my son, he's my co-" he was interrupted by the pair of small hands that had taken a firm place on his shoulder that soon pulled the small boy on to his back and then his shoulders. Minato was intrigued by the boy's appearance to say the least, he was in a green cloak that looked to be a combination of a leaf shinobi vest and a cloak covering his lower portion. Adding to the boy's look he had four pockets on the torso, two on each side with scrolls bulging from each one, certainly against the Hyuga common attire especially for a child.

"I'm his cousin Thomas!" the boy declared proudly from his throne but he was still curious who this strange man and woman were. "So now that you know who I am, can I know who are you?" he placed both his hands on Hiashi's head and leaned over it for an answer only to receive looks of confusion back.

The man smiled at his companion and pulled out a strange-looking kunia then slide it down the bar to her. "Well my friend over there is Kushina, the most beautiful woman I know. Maybe you've heard of her... The red-hot Habanero." his eyes widened on the name and looked back at the smiling woman with his jaw a gap. "And me? Well if you know her then you've certainly heard of-" Thomas had turn back to the man to find that he had vanished but then felt a gentle poke to the back. "The Yellow Flash of the Leaf village?"

He leaped off Hiashi's shoulders then channeled chakra in his feet to stand on the ceiling and look down on the pair. "OI! I HAVE HEARD OF YOU TWO!" he pointed an almost accusing finger at the two. "YOU GUYS ARE FAMOUS!" the boy shrieked like a girl and bounced with excitement but was quickly stopped by Hiashi who had stood up then pulled him of the ceiling of the stand. "I MEAN I'D HAVE TO BE DEAF NOT TO HEA-mhmh mhmhm!" his speech was muffled by Hiashi who now had a hold of the boy and held a firm hand over his mouth to silence his screams.

"You'll have to excuse my cousin, he's young but when he starts talking... He doesn't tend to stop." the famous couple smiled and returned to their food now side by side hearing the muffled cries of the boy.

"It's alright Hiashi, we're use to that sort of stuff. But not normally from kids so young, how old is he anyways?" the boy tried to break free of Hiashi's grip with sheer thrashing alone to answer the Flash's question but he was quickly stopped by the man's strength.

"Minato you wouldn't believe me if I told you, since he isn't in a bed sleeping now is a miracle for someone his age." he let out some a chuckle watching his cousin thrash around in his arms but was now having some trouble containing the child to a mere stand still. Thomas was now using his arms and even legs to get an advantage on his clan leader.

"Come on Hiashi! The kid can't be that young if he's giving you that much trouble! I mean he's walking, talking and he can channel chakra better than kids who are actually ninjas!" Kushina laughed at the boy's antics but didn't realize that he was actually getting the upper hand in the battle, he wasn't thrashing anymore but was now delivering light pinpoint jabs of controlled chakra into his cousin's arm slowly blocking his ability to hold the boy down. Soon Hiashi realized that his arm was hanging limply at his side and the boy had already lunged out at his chance of escape.

"Excuse me mam!" he had run up to hide behind her and escape his cousin's wraith but he was now tugging on her dress to get her attention which she found even more sensation-able as he was only about two feet tall, even having his cousin's height only made him a true mini Hiashi. She acknowledged his presences by bringing a hand down to pat his head then turned to him and kneeling to meet the boy at eye level.

"Yes little Hiashi?" she replied only bringing on his pouting face once again.

"Well first off mam! I'm not a mini Hiashi! My names Thomas and there's no way I would trade it out no matter what! Especially if I end up getting any of Hiashi's bad traits because of it!" Kushina found herself giggling even more at the boy who knew his cousin all to well including one of his habits that earned him a bit of a reputation to those who were told.

"Alright, fair enough kid" she smiled but he jumped back on her seat next to the yellow flash in an instant before she could even act.

"And what do you mean by kids who are actually ninja's?! I got my head band just a month ago and I'm already on a squad!" Minato got that one loud and clear over his slurping of the ramen in front of him but this left him in and the reputable woman beside him in awe. Rather unfortunately though, both thought it was a joke and began to fall into a deep fits of laughter. "Hey! What's so funny?!" he asked without hesitation.

"OH HIASHI! You didn't tell us the kid picked up that Quate's sense of humor!" she continued her out burst as she fell into the arm's of her laughing spouse only to be met with a scoff from their side. Hiashi had begun reactivating the points in his arm where he could move it again but he had more than his usual face of seriousness on.

"While you are correct there Kushina, Thomas does get his need for pranking from Quate but this isn't a joke." this silenced their laughter as they looked back to the boy to see he held a forehead protector in one of his hands while he gave them a thumbs up with the other which left him smiling with satisfaction. "True, he may only a one year old but he show's exemplary progress in everything we teach him, but for some reason he prefers genjutsu over the more common gentle fist." the legends where choking on their earlier laughter now, 'How could such a young kid do such things?' was all that played through their mind but they were soon interrupted by the boy tugging on their clothing.

"Hey but don't let what cousin Hiashi said throw you off! I don't just enjoy genjutsu! I'd love any jutsu that could help me reach my goal quicker!" he honestly didn't care how the older legends reacted as long as he at least earned a bit of praise from them but Minato had other things in mind for him.

"Hmm..." he stroked his chin looking at the boy who was now reacting like a fan-girl under his direct observation. "Well Thomas... Just what is your goal?" he asked so discreetly but Kushina picked out his under tone motives quickly, he was testing him.

The boy desired to have a sense of humor when answering the question so he mimicked what Minato had done to ask it by stroking his chin. "Hmm well... I don't really know yet!" he smiled brightly as Hiashi felt himself along with the other adults at the stand sweat drop but this was quickly saved by his cousin's next statement. "But if I had one now?... It would probably be the future! To protect and keep it! That includes my friends, family and even the village!" Hiashi smiled seeing that his cousin's intentions were good but he was still unsure how the Flash would react to them.

He smiled. "Well... If that's the case... You might find these very helpful for that goal." he reached behind his back and retrieved a burlap bag and a scroll then placed it on the counter directly in front of the boy. "I hope that these will help you reach your goal... And if there's ever anything you need, simply ask."

Thomas snickered, jumped at the present and quickly swiped it from the table to take a peek at their contents but he stopped immediately before opening either one. "... Sensi? Can I call you Sensi? I do have one thing that would be nice of you to do!" Minato smiled and leaned forward towards the boy as he was waved closer for the secret but sprung back only seconds after the boy had whispered into his ear.

"I suppose it would hurt for you to call me Sensi considering you are a genin but I'm going to have to turn you down on your favor." the boy looked down in disappointment only for his newly acquired Sensi to break out laughing. "But if you keep trying... I'm sure you'll get it when you're older!" he finished his ramen then paid his tab then flashed out with the woman, leaving the boy in a new wake of glee and Hiashi in wonder.

"_Knowing Thomas he asked something childish but I have to make sure... If he were to get in trouble under my watch, clan leader or not, his mother would try taking my head!_ ...Thomas... What did you ask Minato to just now?"

He let an evil grin posses his face and replied simply. "Well I asked him what any strong fighter would ask! I wanted to fight him!"

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

Hiashi and the Hokage found themselves in a fits of laughter after watching the girls reaction, utter shock was the best way to describe it. She was left a gap by hearing the actions of her second cousin's actions and surprisingly it was quite familiar to her. "_To challenge someone like that you would have to have a death wish or insane... Bu-But i-it re-reminds m-me of something N-Naruto would do." _She closed her mouth and slowly replaced it with a faint smile.

"Well to continue on with the story I suppose you would be required to know what was in the bag and scroll then." he seemed almost hesitant to give any information on the boy, almost as if he was protecting him but even so he trekked on strong. "The scroll itself contained a jutsu that I believe you two have had some experience with in the past, it uses chakra threads to manipulate objects, The puppet master technique." Tsunade winced at the name, thinking of all the souls who had fallen prey to Chiyo and Sasori during their employment of the jutsu. "While the bag contained two of his more favorites and while requiring Jonin level Chakra control and levels, he seemed to be able to perform and keep up with them with ease, the first was a common Body flicker technique which he used in-case of emergencies and the second was one that was the reason Minato had earned the name 'The Yellow Fla-'." He was halted entirely as the Hokage brought her hand slamming down on to her desk to pose her concern.

"HIASHI ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT KID COULD USE THE FLYING THUNDER GOD BY THE AGE OF ONE?!" Hiashi smile waving his hand in admittance allowing her time to recover from anger.

"Alright you caught me Tsunade... He didn't actually learn to use the Technique at one..." Tsunade felt her rage retreating back into its pent up state and the cork was almost on when... "He mastered it at one and a half." He allowed himself a brief snicker at the forming tick on the Hokage's forehead but was silenced when she allowed her anger to take control of a strong left hook.

"HIASHI YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO TOY WITH ME! YOU SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT THIS TO MY ATTENTION SOONER! WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF THEY WENT INTO THIS MISSION BLIND?" Hiashi had been nursing his now bruised face but it didn't stop him for long.

"They would've been fine, Thomas had assured me when he left the village that he would hurt a soul." At this point Tsunade was pissed, first she had to deal with his ranting about how they needed a larger group and now he's explaining why everything will be fine? She was obviously dealing with an aged Hyuga who had gone soft over the years and needed to be 'reminded' of who they were dealing with.

"OH YEAH? WHAT CAN YOU SAY ABOUT THIS THEN?!" She slammed a file on her desk and gestured it his way. "THEIR WERE 12 RECOVERY SQUADS SENT AFTER THAT KID AND OUT OF THOSE TWELVE SQUADS ONLY ONE MAN AND A DOG CAME BACK IN ONE PIECE, NOT INCLUDING HIS LITTLE 'LOVE!' SO TELL ME HIASHI, WHAT ABOUT THIS GUY TELLS YOU THAT HE'S NOT OUT FOR BLOOD?"

This made the Lord stop in his tracks, sure she had the evidence to prove that his once joyful cousin had become a blood thirsty rogue ninja but he simply refused to believe it offering a moment of silence. "...Well... Hyuga soul more or less... but Lady Hokage, I can tell you based on his past that he wouldn't harm anyone unless he had to." he began rolling up the sleeve then gestured his arm forward revealing a small but implacable seal marker. "He was only a practiced user of the Jutsu when protecting his friends. I along with my brother and our three cousin's allowed him to mark us so that if he or we were ever in trouble, he could simply come to us for help or to help." showing Tsunade the seal seemed to calm her down in terms but none-the-less she was still peeved by it's existence.

"Hiashi, while you know I'm all fuzzy and warm inside knowing that your cousin cared for you back then, I'm going to need more evidence to go on than a mere seal on you and four deceased family members." he scoffed at her sarcasm, perhaps he wasn't playing hard enough, maybe he needed to stoop low, real low.

"You want more evidence? Very well... As you are probably aware Lady Hokage, he had a younger brother tha-."

"Got himself killed by taking a sword to the gut protecting one 'Misha Hyuga' who is now in a coma due to 'mental shock'? Yes Hiashi, I know the details but I don't see how this is relevant to our conversation." She noted that Hiashi had smiled at her in a strange way. "Just w_hat the hell is he up to..."_

"I'm glad to see you've done your homework Tsunade but you're getting ahead of yourself. If you want to know a characters intentions, you must start from the beginning."

* * *

XXX-XXX: Flash back

* * *

*19 years ago*

The room was haunted by a solemn cry and an abundance of laughter as the mother held her new born high to observe. "SHEESH RIMA! THIS KIDS SO LOUD COMPARED TO THOMAS!" exclaimed the short girl who was covering her ears to mute the onslaught to her ear drums. Most laughed at her antics, she was considered to be the loud one of the group even if she threw on an act in public. As opposed to her there was a young man standing next to her, nose deep in a book while his brother and cousin examined the new member of the family.

"Hey Misha, you ever consider the fact that maybe its all your yelling that's making him seem so loud? Maybe if you threw on your 'cute' act he'd stop?" he smiled as she approached slowly and began kicking at his shins. "And also while you're thinking about things, maybe you would consider improving your kicks?" she growled at him then kicked one final time hitting him good enough where he took a peak over the book to observe her.

"Hey Hizashi, have YOU ever considered that you're an ass? Maybe if you dug your nose out of that book of yours you'd realize that?" she smiled at the slight tick on his forehead as he submerged back into his readings but unfortunately he wasn't the only one annoyed at her volume.

"Oh be quiet Misha!" the others in the room shouted in unison, over powering the new-born's cries. "Hizashi's right! You're to loud cousin Misha! In fact the only one I notice you quiet around is that chunin guy! The one with the silver hair! And the mask!" Thomas knew it was a low blow bringing that up, it was wrong making fun of her for a simple crush but he also knew it would shut her up long enough for them to enjoy the moment. Of course when his new brother turned out to be a crier, more than a third of the observers left including Elder Sensi but he really didn't care, he was glad that Hiashi, Hizashi and Misha decided to stick around for it but when he heard that his older cousin Quate couldn't make it he was a bit sad.

"So Rima, has your husband decided on a name yet?" asked the Hyuga head, sure he probably had better things to do than see a new cousin being born but if he didn't go, he would probably never hear the end of Thomas's bickering about it. He inwardly laughed at Quate because he knew that was his situation to the nail.

"Well I tossed around a few idea's with him but I was really hoping he would jump on the name Shiwa... I haven't seen him that often lately and he says we would figure it out eventually but... He's been acting so strange lately but I guess it's just the stress from being gone all the time and not getting to see me and his young." she smiled down, cradling the new born in her arms as another entered the room, a doctor by his looks.

"Alright now, Rima will need her rest now so I will need all of you to leav-" he was interrupted by a large ball that smashed through the window and was now flying through the room, instinctively, all of them dropped into an attacking position only to be relieved as it sprang open revealing one prankster king of the leaf village while also sending the hushed baby into another fits of crying.

"HAHA! YOU SHOULD SEEN YOUR FACES! YOU LOOKED LIKE IT WAS ACTUALLY GONNA BE SOMETHING CRAZY!" Thomas was clapping for the entrance while his mother scowled him for waking the child, Hiashi and Hizashi both shared a confused look, the doctor was on the ground in the fetal position while Misha preferred a more direct approach.

"You idiot!" she scream. "I KNEW YOU DIDN'T HAVE A MISSION! YOU JUST WANTED AN EXCUSE TO BREAK THROUGH THE DAMN WINDOW!" She ran forward and quickly hit him to the ground for his childish behavior.

He nursed the bump on his head but the grin on his face never faded away. "Please sister! I would break through the window even IF I didn't tell you all that I had a mission! Actually! The only reason I did tell you that was so then I could get Thomas back for when he tied me up while I slept!" All of them sweat dropped, although he had good reasoning, flying through a window and scaring them all to death wasn't exactly a prank, or at least on worthy enough to be claimed by him.

"Uh-h Quate" he said scratching his head. "That wasn't exactly a pra-" was as far as he got when a giant balloon filled with day old ramen and soup exploded on contact with his chest, the smell was retched and it immediately cleared the room of every one but Thomas, Quate and Rima. "HA We got 'em! I'm actually surprised! I figured they wouldn't fall for that stink bomb genjutsu!" the pair raised their hands and the ramen and soup clear from their vision and nostrils.

Rima smiled, those two were a dying breed in their clan, people who knew how to have fun every now and then. "Alright you two, you heard the doctor, I need my rest and so does this little guy." she heard a groan from her son but a smile from her nephew.

"But mom! I wanted to hang out with my little bro more!" he stammered his feet in protest only to his mothers decision but was quickly over turned

"Now come on now, you can visit her later today! And besides, Auntie Rima is right! They both need rest so if she wants us out... We're out!" he grabbed his cousin's hand and ran top speed at the window dragging the boy with him.

* * *

XXX-XXX Note: Hiashi does not explain this, this is purely for the sake that the reader's know what happened to the and while they're oblivious. (Like Naruto)

* * *

*A few hours later*

"Alright!" He was running at top speed heading towards his mother's room, he had left only hours ago and he was excited as ever to get back to his mom and brother but as he turned the corner to the next hallway he paused in shock. It was a catastrophe! The lights were flickering there were blood stains covering the normally white floor and kunias laying everywhere with no one in sight, for most people, this would be a good time to run of and call for help but it only pushed him forward even faster to get there.

"_This is... Horrible... I hope their alright... I swear, if any things happened to them... I'll kill the first unlucky guy to get in my way!"_ He was right outside their room and he could hear his brother's cries from inside allowing with what sounded like whispering, he turned the handle to find the door locked or something, he gave a large budge to the door to find it was simply blocked by something, probably just his Mom thinking quick and protecting herself and his brother. He gave three more until he could see a little of the room, it looked alright, the lights flickered a bit and kinda smelt funny in that room but besides that it looked okay. He gave one final push until the door gave out and broke of the hinges falling into the room. "Woooe..."he said, there were corpses piled high on other side of the room and they were ...Decaying? Bugs were already burrowing their way through some of the victims and it was almost enough to make him puke... But then there was one final push, a man was standing over his already dead mother plunging a kunia into her bloodied chest with his brother crying in the crib close by. "_no...No... _NO!"

He charged forward and hit the man with out mercy, he continue striking him until he was on the ground and unable to move, he heard him whimper but it drove on his rage. This man? This murderer was crying about a few gentle fist strikes to the legs and arms?... Oh he was going to enjoy himself... More than he really should of. He pulled a length of kunia wire from his pouch and wrapped it around the man's feet which he then attached to the ceiling fan and hoisted him to the ceiling, ready to show him what would be the most painful and last painful moment of his life. He started simply as he created a shadow clone and handed him his flute to begin the song, he heard the man groaning as his pains were now intensifying from the jutsu. "... You... You're... A monster... So you'll die like one..." he drew a kunia and reached for the man's hair pulling him to eye level greeting his brown eyes with cold pale ones, he began carving out one of his eyes, working through the man's cries of agony, he really didn't have to worry about the man dying though, the genjutsu would keep him alive to feel all the pain this man was putting him through now. Once the eye ball was completely out of the socket he punched the man in the throat causing him to gasp for air just long enough for the boy to shove the eyeball into his mouth and seal it shut with some medical tape. "I see you enjoy bugs... Well my father enjoys bugs a lot so I happen to know a thing or two about the ones you want to avoid..." he looked over to the pile of corpses and smiled evilly, oh was this man in for a doozy!

"The earth land eight legged scorpions... Nasty little things and not really scorpions, the only reason this spider got it's name was the stinger it had on it's back... The venom in their stingers doesn't kill you, no it's much worse than that. You see it simply causes increased swelling and possible puss wounds from any... 'injuries' one might acquire on the field of battle. Really the scorpion used it's venom after it inflicted as much damage as possible on their prey to insure death from the puss. But the puss itself was simply a by-product of the venom mixing with certain minerals in the blood stream... Depending on what the intended target ate or drank, could be the difference between life and death..." he picked up the scorpion by the stinger and played with it a bit before placing it on the mans torso. The man was swinging back and forth as he let out grunts of pain every time the bug struck, the Hyuga smiled seeing puss already beginning to develop in the man's empty eye.

"Well friend now were on a roll huh!?" he looked back to the corpses to see another nasty critter crawling out of one of the deceased ears. "Oh ho ho! The Brain Burrower, there's not much to this nasty little bugger but you could say that it gives your brain a good itching as it burrows through your ear drum and into you nasal cavity, one by one it'll knock out every sense you have, first you're hearing will go, then you sense of smell, and then it'll crawl it's way down into your mouth, cut open the bottom of your tongue, make itself comfy, lay it's spread of eggs and then leave you dying! But here's the kicker! The eggs only take about five minutes to hatch since they have been developing in their mummy so long so even if you get the first on out of ya, the other 451 of 'em will tear ya to shreds. You'll feel every moment of pain as they feed on your insides of course but you might not hear a thing I say or smell the rotten flesh but I guarantee ya! It'll hurt like hell!" the man was swinging violently trying to avoid the boy as he walked towards him with the bug in hand. The boy jammed his thumb into the man's eye socket and pulled him to a complete stop. He was right, the man felt the bug craw through the opening of his ear as the boy signaled his clone to begin counting for some odd reason, the pain was excruciating but he knew he wouldn't be out of the woods yet, the boy still had plenty of tricks up his sleeve... Or rather on his fingers.

"These are special jutsu's that I learned from a friend... He asked me to use them in succeeding to my goals... At the time I really didn't know what they were and just assumed it was to protect those close to me... My family... My friends... The village... But I was wrong... My goal... is to punish those... who would hurt them..." he placed four three-pronged-kunia around the man on the floor. "NOW! COMBINATION JUTSU! FLYING PUPPET GOD TECHNIQUE!" it was incredible, there were chakra whips leading out of the boys finger tips that where sharper than nails and the rate at which he was moving around him lashing him truly felt like one hundred men were lashing him in anger. He was beginning to feel the effects of the second bug, already he couldn't hear in either ear and he was slowly losing the scent of rotten corpses and puss leaking from his eye but of course, true to the boy's word, he felt every bit of it, he felt new puss developing in the cuts and that bug was close to killing him in a matter of minutes.

He was almost satisfied, this man was dying in a way fit for no human being, no matter how large their crime was, he was just going to let the man die with a simple Gentle fist technique but when he saw all the opportunity, he couldn't contain himself. He looked over to the clone who nodded four times. "_Right... He's still got about two minutes of hell to go through... And then it will be over..."_

The lights were flickering on and off and he was beginning to catching glimpses of the criminal's face. "_Strange... He kinda looks like... No... The bugs... The decaying... The target... No it couldn't be!"_ he let his technique falter much to his clones surprise as he activated his byakugan to get a better look.

He fell to the floor in horror, his stomach wasn't strong enough and he was puking on the floor beside him as he cover his eyes trying to forget what he saw, he didn't want to believe, there was no reason! No logic! No motive! No love! He could barely find the words he wanted and ended settling for something simpler and less intimidating than he wanted. "W-Wh-WHY?!" he screamed.

The clone saw the distress but knew he had to continue playing if the man were to survive the pain, he knew... Only one minute longer. Their target was no longer grunting but instead laughing through the pain he felt, was this his way of getting the last laugh on him? He'd be damned if it was, he felt the floor be side him and found the the pronged kunia next to him. He grabbed it, shot to his feet and was already waiting for the clones signal, just a few seconds longer, he grabbed the man by the hair and placed the kunia right on his forehead where his hair began.

The clone gave a cough and ceased his playing as the real hyuga began doing the unthinkable, he was separating the man's hair from his head and quite literally through his skull as well, the sight was horrible. As the top of the man's head was almost all of the way off, his brain was exposed and already the young of the brain burrower was falling out. Enough was enough, he let the man dangle breathing his last breaths and only one thing came to mind as he kneel, face to face with his mother's killer. "Do you... Feel my pain now?... Father?" the clone tossed the flute back to the original and dispersed itself as he slit his father's throat, ending his life.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

*An hour later*

"MINATO! MINATO!" he waved as he rushed over to his friend, they were outside of the hospital and it was completely surrounded by the Uchiha police force who were in total lock down. "I came as soon as I heard, what's going on?!" he was worried, his aunt and new-born cousin were in there along with the fact that his other cousin had obvious plans of revisiting the pair later and unfortunately Minato read him like an open book.

"Hiashi... There's someone in there... They practically hunted down half a wing and killed them all..." he saw his friend tense up and run past the lines of Uchiha police officers, straight through the doors and towards his relatives rooms at unfathomable speeds.

"_Please let them be alright! __Please let them be alright! __Please let them be alright! __Please let them be alright!"_ was the record that played through his brain, not only would his family lose a valuable gloating right over the Uchiha's but he would also lose a good friend,a beloved Aunt and a cousin who could have turned out as great as his brother. He was about to their section when he stopped to a familiar tune, one that he couldn't miss place anywhere, it was simply but memorable. "_Oh Thank God! That's Thomas's flute! They're alright!"_ he turned down the next hall way to be proven wrong, their were two Thomas's sitting in the hall way, on with his mother's head resting on his lap and cradling his brother while the other played the flute to calm the child, he ran forward and kneel down next to his aunt first to feel her pulse. "_...Dead..."_ he though, he turned to his cousin to see the blankest expression the boy ever had, it didn't look happy, it didn't look sad, it didn't looked confused but it didn't look of understanding... He almost looked... Broken.

"Thomas... What happened here? Who did this?..." the boy didn't even respond to him and honestly, he didn't blame him, his sights were locked directly ahead of him at the open door to the room ahead of him. Hiashi stood and walked forward to investigate, they were corpses every where, dead from a style that he knew well but then what caught his attention was hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room, it was Thomas's father... Dead. And by the looks of it, Hiashi would bet he didn't get any mercy from the child for what he did. It almost scared him how far the kid had taken it, handing upside down from the ceiling, puss oozing out of the cuts on his body, an empty eye socket, bugs crawling all over him and finally, scalping. He turned back to the hallway, walked towards the wall that Thomas was sitting at, leaned against it then slid down to join him on the floor. "Thomas... Did he-?"

"Yes... And if you don't mind... I'd like to leave it at that and not think about it."he didn't even move his eyes to talk to him directly, just kinda said as a thought but it was a demand so Hiashi stopped respectful of the boy's wishes but realized that his mother's eye's were still open, he reached over to her drawing Thomas's attention away from the hanging corpse. "Hey... What are you doing Hiashi? I want her eyes to stay open... I want her to watch over me and brother."

Hiashi smiled, this kid may have been smart but his traditions and honor could use some work. "They say that if you don't close a person's eyes when they die... They can never rest peacefully again cousin... It's a sign of slumber, respect and along passed tradition of many." he could see the boy's hesitation but he nodded in concede allowing his cousin to put his mother to rest.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

Tsunade and Hinata were a gap while Hiashi sat silent, he knew that they were probably going to need some time to understand what happened, hell he was just wiped out explaining it, he knew that day that the boy broke but slowly began to fix himself, from that day forward he was always happy for his brother's sake and never wanted harm to come at him in any way shape or form and the best way to do that was to be happy. Hinata was really just processing what she heard, that was such a tragic ending to a story that was beginning so happily, from ones birth came another death? What's worse is the boy just lost all he had but one family member. Tsunade on the other hand was remembering rumors of that incident all those years ago.

Hiashi knew that he didn't have the time to be briefing people all day, running a clan took time and although a trip like memory lane sounded like just the excuse he needed to escape all that paper work he needed to speed things up a bit, even if he did miss some of the more important things. "Anyways to finish quickly, the next year of his life there weren't as many notable things that I think you and your team should be aware of, all things that will tip you off to his identity if he is in hiding or disguise. The first is that his younger brother, Shiwa is no longer among us but was trained in the same manner as his brother but got up to par with him by age one. He should be expected to be traveling alone but you should be aware daughter, we attempted an arranged marriage between him and an Uchiha friend of his which ultimately failed because he picked up a small drinking problem from an elder who offered him sake often... This ultimately leading to him attaining more bad habits and a few nicknames among the village that for clan humility I will not say in front of the Hokage." he gave a small shudder at the thought, his cousin may have been just a kid then but it didn't stop him from acting like an adult some times.

"So to review all the information that you've given us from your stories, he was tall for his age which means he will most likely be a tall, strong drunk with a pretty ugly side for people who get on his nerves huh? Hiashi I really don't even mind giving them this mission because either way they'll bring back a missing ninja." the hidden glare in his eyes were obvious to her as she placed the coffee mug down on desk and slid another file to him. "Alright, I'm classifying this as an S-rank mission considering the skill set for the mission, our cooperation with the cloud village since the sighting was in the Land of Lightning and of course the difficulty of the mission itself." Hiashi opened the folder and sweat dropped when he saw the specific piece of information hanging off the front of it, the bill. He looked up to her to see her smiling brightly back. "S-rank mission's are quiet important Hiashi and they DON'T come cheap. If you don't like it, send a team of your own people to get him WITHOUT the cloud representative's help." he grunted and walked through the doors quickly.

Hinata who had taken a position in the corner and began reading a small blue book. "And i suppose you will just read till the others arrive?" she stared from her position as Hinata nodded her head once. Tsunade sighed once and thought to herself. "Today's youth..."

* * *

_Author's notes:_

_Hello viewers and readers i hope you enjoy the history and humor of these situation. But I will be honest, I plan on only doing a couple of these that are flash backs more than actual scenes but if some of these events seem small, the history gets filled in later. As usual drop a comment or suggestion, just drop it!_


	6. Chapter 6:The Last Departure!

Naruto: Path of the Hokage

* * *

Part 5: The Last Departure!

* * *

**Author Note: Hey everyone... I really did want to do so much more with this chapter but uh-h... I recently (Saturday) had a relative pass away so I did not have much time to write, edit or anything... I hope you guys will not be angry with me with such a late post and again I apologize, I should have gave you a earlier heads up...**

**So yeah, Chapter 5 woot...**

**ALSO: I'M LOOKING FOR AN EDITOR/PROOF READER... Please?**

* * *

The day is already in progression as Sakura continues her hunt for one blond jumpsuit wearing Hero!

* * *

"_UGH! At this rate I'm never going to find that moron! And after finding that damn note in his apartment... I'm gonna kill him if that is what I think it is!_" Sakura scanned the streets with no sign of the wild ninja anywhere, to this she let out a sigh. "_But then again... I suppose I would have to hold off till he get's back from his mission for that... seriously! Sleeping with Ten Ten!? HOW DRUNK WAS SHE LAST NIG-"_ her thoughts were interrupted from a familiar yell from a nearby stand to her left.

"THANKS OLD MAN! THIS'LL REALLY FILL ME UP AFTER LAST NIGHT! IT WAS REALLY EXHAUSTING!" she felt a tick forming on her forehead hearing this when she looked at the sign out front, 'Ichiraku's Ramen' which left her smiling.

"_... Ichiraku's... He doesn't really eat out that much so I suppose it was stupid of me to go looking everywhere but here... Last night was really exhausting 'eh Naruto?...hmm, I think I'll kill you now."_ she found the smile was locked on her lips as she approached, planting a firm hand on his shoulder then where she then tore him from the seat and his ramen then dragged him down the street with a keen grip on his ear.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow! SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! MY RAMEN!" he looked up to the girl who released his ear to see her looking down on him with a curious but creepy smile.

"What's that Naruto?" she asked. "You want your ramen?" he nodded in curiosity as she walked back to the stand, grabbed the steaming bowl of ramen came back and looked as if she was handing it down to him. "Here you go!" he reached up for the bowl as she turned it on it's side and poured it straight onto his lap.

"AHHH! MY RAMEN!" He looked down on his lap almost in tears until a burning sensation came over his legs causing him to jump up in pain, brushing off the heated noodles. "OWWW! MY RAMEN!" he screamed. Their scene was beginning to attract some attention and he looked to the medical kunochi to find she refused to even look at him with her arms folded and back facing him. "SHEESH SAKURA! WHAT THE HELL DID'JA DO THAT?!"

"Why did I do that Naruto? hmm well let's see..." she brought a hand to her chin and began stroking it but stopped immediately and thrust a single finger towards him. "OH I KNOW! MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU SLEEP WITH HER!" the shock on the blond's face was obvious as she continued. "HONESTLY NARUTO, DID YOU THINK WE WOULDN'T FIND OUT ABOUT THIS?! JUST HOW DO YOU THINK POOR H-" She was silenced by Naruto who jumped up and retaliated quickly.

"SAKURA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? ME SLEEPING WITH SOMEONE?! I THINK I'D KNOW ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT UNLESS..." he cringed at the thought of being drugged but Sakura began releasing as much killer intent as she thought possible to make him back off and she was satisfied to see he was now using his arm for a means of protection to any on coming barrage of fist that she would happen to throw at him.

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO LIE TO ME ABOUT IT NARUTO UZUMAKI! I SAW THE NOTE YOU AND HER LEFT FOR LEE AND KONOHAMARU! HOW SHE HAD 'never slept better in her life?' AND HOW YOU 'had a great time and you were glad she and Lee broke into your house last night!' HUH?! OR MAYBE IT WAS 'I don't know where that bottle of Sake got thrown into the mix at but she didn't mind'!?" she asked in a bad way.

Naruto felt a surge of relief flow over him as he heard those words, to be accused that he slept with someone without even knowing it would have been a bit weird for him if he didn't know better. He lowered his arms and sighed out in relief. "OH crap Sakura! You scared the hell out of me! You misunderstood the note! I didn't sleep with anyone! Honest!" Sakura's brow furrowed even further to this and he prepared once again to be hit.

"OH YEAH?" She screamed. "THEN EXPLAIN WHY SHE WANTED TO THANK KONOHAMARU FOR 'generously donating' HIS BED TO HER LAST NIGHT HUH!? HUH?!" Naruto looked through his arms in confusion then placed his hands on his hips.

"Hey Sakura?" he asked with a frown.

"WHAT?!" she turned away and folded her arms.

"Do you think me and Konohamaru sleep in the same bed or something?" she stopped in place for a second to think about what he just asked but then inwardly slapped herself in the face and began awkwardly laughing it off.

"HeHEhe No! Of course not! What would make you say that Naruto?" he was frowning as he looked down at the soup stain on his pants and the noodles on the ground then back to her with a blank glare. "Okay! Maybe a little I guess! It was an honest mistake! Anyone could have done it right?! Right! So let's just let bygones be bygon-" she was interrupted by the blond.

"What were you doing in my house anyway Sakura?"

"_Crap! I forgot the whole damn reason I came to find this moron!... But then again... I can use it for a chance to get the hell out of here! _Oh uh-h Lady Tsunade needs to see you about a mission today! Got to go! See ya!" she ran off at lightning speed with his voice only trailing behind her.

"WAIT SAKURA! WOULD YOU MAYBE WANNA GO ON A DATE WITH-! Ah forget it..." he looked towards the ground and let a silent tear roll down his face. "My ramen..."

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

Kiba was resting easy as he leaned up against a tree with his companion, Akamaru right beside him. "Ah" he said with a lazy yawn. "Its a beautiful day and i get to spend it resting. Just how life is meant to be, right boy?" The boy rubbed his dog who barked eagerly in compliance with his question. He leaned back once again and looked up towards the sky only to hear a scream from behind him. "...What the hell was that?..." Kiba asked as he leaned around the tree to see the knuckle head's apprentice, Konohamaru charging at him at top speed only to fall short of his objective as he tripped over, of all things a small rock.

"OWW!" Konahamaru yelled as he held his head dubbled over in pain as Kiba and Akamaru approached him.

"Woe, that was quite the trip eh Konahamaru?" Kiba kidded with the genin as he stood up. Konahamaru simply glared at his superior.

"Not funny Big Brother Kiba! I was going to tell you something but you can forget it now!" The genin turned away but Kiba let the moment get the better of him.

"NOW HOLD IT RIGHT THERE KID! YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME 'SOMETHING' AKAMARU IS GONNA HAVE A NEW CHEW TOY!" Kiba advanced with a fist drawn and his companion already behind Konohamaru. The boy flinched as Kiba picked him up by the collar and held him towards the tree he once rested on. "So you going to tell me now you little snot?!" Kiba smiled as he released the nodding boy who rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow... Well, you have a mission, Sakura said to tell no one but you about it. Actually... Sakura didn't even tell me what your mission was." he smiled at the taller Inuzuka as he called of his hound and scuffed up the boys hair.

"Alright, thanks Kid... And sorry I sort of threatened you. I'm actually surprised Tsunade has you of all people running around doing a job like this! This is normally Sakura's job." he smiled down at the excited boy who played with his hands.

"Well you see, Tsunade asked big sister Sakura to do it but she was busy looking for big brother Naruto so she passed this on to me to tell you that you have a mission with him!" the boy smiled as he started walking away but Kiba was not pleased to be stuck with Naruto.

"_So i have a mission with the idiot eh?_" he let out a large sigh to this and began his trip into the village with his white companion. _"Great... Just great... Maybe I could get him to tell me what happened last night... And if he even has feelings for her."_

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

Naruto walked clueless down the street casually thinking to himself about what the mission could be and other things... But mainly other things other things. "_I just don't get why she won't go out on a date with me!?_"

"**_You know she can tell you all she wants, the only one who actually gets that is me. In fact it does not make a difference that you're oblivious to just about everything! EVEN IF ITS OBVIOUS TO EVERYONE ELSE!_**" Boomed Kurama.

"_OH HAHA you know you are real funny! If you ever stop being a giant demon, maybe you could become a comedian!_ _And besides that; I'M NOT THAT OBLIVIOUS!_" Naruto replied sharply as the fox mustered laughter.

"**_Well if the event ever arises that I do become a 'comedian' then I would need a fool! It's a good thing I have you! Honestly kit, you are so oblivious that you think your not!_**" Kurama laughed at the response that he invoked from the boy who angrily replied to him.

"_OH YEAH! NAME ONE THING THAT EASILY EVERYONE IN THE VILLAGE KNOWS AND I AM TOO 'OBLIVIOUS' TO NOTICE! IF I CAN'T THEN I GIVE YOU MY FULL PERMISSION TO CALL ME A FOOL WHEN EVER YOU LIKE TO!_" The blond yelled sharply as he entered his mind scape pointing down the fox while standing on the beast's nose. The fox quickly smiled and snickered to the boy's expected response.

"**_Alright Uzumaki... I call your bluff! SO IF YOU ARE NOT AS OBLIVIOUS AS I SAY YOU ARE... THEN WHO IN THE VILLAGE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU?!_**" Kurama cleverly poked at the boy as he watched him scratch his head and blush a bit.

"_Oh well that's an easy one its!... Uhh..._" the buy turned himself away from the fox then folded his arms. "_WELL LIKE I HAVE TO TELL YOU YA DUMB FOX!_" he leaped from his position and began leaving his mind scape. The fox snickered once again as Naruto stopped and turned once again to face the menacing eyes. "_NOW WHATS SO FUNNY?!_"

The fox smiled that he could provoke such a response from the boy. "_**Well two things two be specific, the first is that you don't know what the entire village had realized years before you! For christ sake she's even told you before!**_"

Naruto frowned upon hearing this "_WHHHHAAAAAAAAATT!" he cried out. "WHEN!? WHERE!? WHO!?" _The fox replied with a boom of laughter.

**"Oh god he forgot! That's to good! She tells him straight to his face and he forgets it!"** He continued his on-slaught of laughter.

This quieted the boy down a small reply. "_and the second?.._."He looked back at the fox to see a grin spread a cross his face.

**_"Well, since you couldn't answer that I, The Nine Tailed Fox now dub you, Naruto Uzumaki a greater than fool than the 'legendary' Sannin Jiyria himself!_**" Naruto smiled to the thought of his old sensi but then realized that was not exactly a compliment.

"_NOW HOLD ON JUST A SECOND YOU DAMN FOX!"_ He screamed. "_I GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL ME A FOOL NOT A JACKA-_" he was interrupted when he returned to the reality to find he had tripped on an out jutted foot. "OwW! What the hel-" he followed the foot to find it belong to a familiar Inuzuka who gestured a hand to help him up and a smile.

Naruto stood on his own and looked back to his smirking friend. "Hey Naruto, you looked kinda zoned out, what's on your mind?" Kiba asked.

The blond's only reply was a stoop of the back and a groan as they continued their path down the street. "...Kiba... Can I ask you about something?" Kiba stopped almost abruptly to this, Naruto wasn't one for being serious but he sounded that way right about now. "It's about something that's been bothering me for a while and I feel like I need an honest opinion on it." That almost made the Inuzuka shudder in his place, was he going to ask about 'that'? If so Kiba was in a position of influence and that would work out pretty well in the future for him.

"Sure but why me?" he asked out of genuine curiosity.

Naruto didn't take a seconds notice to reply. "Well... If I asked one of the girls they'd probably hit me, I'd ask Hinata but she'd probably be sick or something like usual and pass out. Shikamaru would give me an answer that I could call an answer but honestly wouldn't understand, Choji is cool and all but I don't know about him either so I figure the person to give me the best answer would be you." He gave his famous smile to his friend only to see he looked even more confused about something.

"I understand why you didn't mention Sasuke in there but what about Shino? Or Lee?" Naruto's smile decreased slightly to the two names.

"If I wanted to hear a 'passionate' speech of youth I would go to Guy Sensi and if I wanted to be creeped out... I'd still go to Guy." Kiba knew Shino wouldn't like that very much but laughed it off any way, maybe this wouldn't be what he expected.

"Alright, fair enough. So what's the question?" he asked.

"Well... It's about girls..." Kiba slapped himself in the face, was it really going to be one of those questions? He knew Naruto was oblivious but this bad? He created that Harem jutsu so what the Hell could he honestly ask? "See I was wondering about -" He had heard enough, he raised his hand to stop the blond in his tracks. It was time to go through the Kurenia process with him, it's how he figured this stuff out but that was years ago, like right out of the academy years ago.

"Alright Naruto, I can see where this is going so I'll just give you what Kurenia gave me, it sorta filled in the blanks." he reached into his pouch and pulled out the small book then handed it to his blond companion who quickly started leafing through the pages. "I had a feeling I would need this somewhere along the lines so ju-"

"AHH!" Naruto threw the book to the ground and pointed a finger at Kiba. "SO YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE CLOSET PERVERTS TOO HUH?!" he screamed. "WELL I HOPE YOU HAVE MORE DECENCY THEN KAKASHI SENSI WHEN IT COMES TO READING THESE DAMN THINGS IN PUBLIC! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN GIVE THIS TO ME?!"

"I'M NO CLOSET PERVERT AND I DON'T READ THOSE THINGS DAY AND NIGHT LIKE YOU! REMEMBER THE ONE WE FOUND IN YOUR HOUSE JUST YESTERDAY?!" Kiba retaliated.

"DAMMIT THAT WASN'T EVEN MINE! THAT WAS KONOHAMARU'S!" he fired back, there was then a strickened silence between the two until they finally burst out in laughter at their petty argument. After about a full three minutes of laughter and gasping for air, they finally recovered enough to speak. "But why the heck did you give me this thing anyway?" he asked.

"You said you had a question about girls." was his simple reply as he put his hands behind his head.

"NOT ONE OF THOSE QUESTIONS!" he shouted back. "I meant like a question question not a perverted curiosity." they both laughed at that. "No, my question to be more specific is about this girl." Kiba halted his laughter immediately, so he was going to ask THAT then. "Well, you know I've liked Sakura for a while bu-" he was interrupted by his companion.

"A while Naruto? You've liked her since the academy years, that's longer than awhile." Kiba said with a smile, "_dodged a bullet" _he thought.

"Alright, alright. I've liked Sakura for 'longer than a while' and you know how she likes Sasuke right?" Naruto was feeling bummed out just saying that but Kiba had to go and make him feel a little worse about it.

"Loves more like it, why?" he could see the obvious debate in his friend's eyes and didn't really think before he spoke, he didn't really think he could hurt Naruto so what's the problem with being blunt?

Naruto felt a little part of his brain shouting 'just say it!' while a larger part of it shouted 'don't!' but the biggest surprise to him was when he found that the loudest of all was one that was normally so quiet. He was familiar with the soft voice but couldn't put his finger on who it was, it repeated the same thing over and over again, 'Naruto...Naruto'. Finally he pushed it. "Well I was thinking... Maybe it was time for me to move on..." He heard a 'thud' from behind him, he didn't even need to look back to tell Kiba had just fallen off Akamaru in shock.

Kiba wasn't really sure how to respond to that one, the fact that he had fallen of his friend proved it. Naruto Uzumaki, the oblivious 'loser' of their class was trying to move on from his self-proclaimed love for Sakara? _"This must be the __end of the world" _Kiba thought. "_or worse..._ Before I say anything... What made you think about this huh?" he asked, he didn't want to come right out and ask if he liked someone else, no that would be way to suspicious considering last night.

"Well... I asked her on a date this morning and she didn't even bother to say no to me..." Kiba thought on that immediately, that was it? He is giving up an already hopeless love after multiple years of failure? then again, with love like that, one doesn't really need a good reason. He was about to reply when Naruto finished his thought. "That ANNNNND I'm pretty sure that Sasuke and her got it on yesterday, I mean how the hell does it take two fully trained ninjas almost an hour to get a shirt 'eh?" That struck it, Kiba went up in laughter, it was a very questionable thing after all.

"Well..." he said. "I guess it's good that you're finally realizing that it wasn't going to work." Naruto glared at Kiba quickly but his only response was a chuckle. "You may as well accept it, if your theory is right then I don't think that Sasuke would be to happy with you dating his soon to be fiance then." The blond's glare quickly dissipated and was replaced with a sad but understanding smile.

"Yeah, I guess your right... Hehe, I could already see Sakura throwing a fit if she is pregnant." Kiba smiled on that as they soon found themselves in the town market.

"Throwing a fit Naruto? Hell she'd throw a party to celebrate that she won Sasuke just because she was knocked up." he laughed at it, unaware of the sets of eyes following them.

Naruto laughed along with the Inuzuka. "Nah nah. I meant because of the baby rump! Ino would be calling her fat until she came out with it and she'd be throwing a fit because of it!" Kiba nodded his head in agreement, he thought he had heard a gasp from behind them but thought nothing of it.

"Hey but one good thing would come out of it." Naruto looked over to his friend in curiosity. "She'd finally have something on that thing she calls a chest!" both went up in scores of laughter, almost ignorant of one of their pursuers passing them crying and running further into town, towards the hospital.

Both paused for a moment to watch a blur of yellow run past them and listen to the vanishing sobs. "... Was that Ino?" Kiba asked looking down the street in the direction of the fleeing blur.

"I think so... Why was she crying?" he wondered, both sat for a moment and came to a shocking realization. "Kiba... You don't think she... Heard us talking about that did you?..." Kiba paled at the thought, they both looked to each other and continued on their way. "So Kiba, where are you heading? I mean now that we're done talking about that I figured you would have left." Kiba feigned looking hurt at his friend and laughed.

"Really eager to be rid of me aren't ya?" he answered back with a smile.

"Well after almost getting me killed last night... Yes, yes I am." He almost enjoyed their conversation, sure they both argued a lot but that's what made them great friends too.

Now he was curious, heard his mom laughing about something the night of the fireworks but when he asked what, she told him she just saw an old friend getting his 'exercise' for the day. "I almost got you killed and didn't get it on tape? Damn what a missed opportunity." he laughed at his joke but apparently Naruto didn't find it as funny.

"YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT FUNNY! HIASHI NOW WANTS ME DEAD BECAUSE HE GOT HIS HANDS ON THAT BOOK AND THINKS THAT I WAS MAKING 'ADVANCES' ON HIS DAUGHTER !" Kiba laughed even more at his friend's predicament.

Kiba smiled and collected himself for a response, trying to hold back any laughter that might show itself again. "WELL maybe if you didn't leave your 'reading material' lying around your place! You wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place!" Kiba continued smiling at his enraged friend as he quickly fired back a response.

"I SEEM TO REMEMBER A CERTAIN SOMEONE POINTING THAT MATERIAL OUT AND MAKING LEE CARRY IT FOR SAFE KEEPING SO THEN HE COULD GIVE IT TO ME! SO REALLY THIS IS YOUR FAULT! AND I TOLD YOU ALREADY THE BOOK WASN'T MINE! IT WAS KONOHAMARU'S!" Naruto was red in the face and even now Kiba was getting into their battle.

"HEY! DON'T PIT THIS ON ME! AND BESIDES, as long as you didn't get caught or anything, its good right?!" Kiba held his smile at the red-faced blond who slightly increased his assault on Kiba.

"Well yeah I guess your right Kiba" he said with amassed of sarcasm "EXCEPT THE FACT THAT HE IS STILL TRYING TO KILL ME! AND HE WAS RIGHT ON ME WHEN HE WAS CHASING ME OFF LAST NIGHT!" this surprised Kiba greatly.

"REALLY NARUTO?! I could out run that old man with only one leg!" Kiba said as he felt a hand land on his shoulder and turned towards Naruto to see he had one too and a cold frown to boot. Kiba followed the hands back to their owner which happened to be a smiling Hiashi who was now increasing his tight grip on the two.

"Hmm that's an interesting theory Kiba" Kiba watched as Hiashi released his grip on Naruto and struck him in the leg in three different places. "NOW I WILL GIVE YOU THE CHANCE TO PROVE IT!" Hiashi entered his attack stance as Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru pounced to a near by roof.

" HEY KIBA! FIRST ONE TO THE HOKAGE BUILDING WINS! LOSER HAS TO BUY ALL THE RAMEN THE WINNER CAN EAT!?" He yelled as they both took of running from Hiashi and to the Hokage.

"YOU'RE ON!" He shouted back

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

Ten Ten let out a large groan as she was paraded around town tied to Lee. "I thought this was a two time thing?" she looked to the ground as Lee continued his advance. "_WHY WOULD GUY SENSI AND LEE DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!? IT'S BAD ENOUGH HE WAS YELLING ABOUT YOUTHFULNESS THE WHOLE NIGHT BUT THE FACT THAT I HAD TO KNOCK HIM OUT ONLY FOR HIM TO COME FIND ME AGAIN TODAY IS EVEN WORSE!"_ She groaned as Lee replied to her.

"If you recall our last training session was interrupted by Naruto and Hiashi but now that they are not here! We can train to our hearts desire until the springtime of you-" he stopped suddenly and fell into a crouched position on the ground.

Ten Ten grew curious of Lee's actions and had to ask. "Lee? You okay?... Lee?" he stood up and looked back to her.

"Ten Ten... Once again, I apologize...But I must!" Ten Ten quickly jerked her head and observed her surroundings to see two figures and a dog leaping from roof-top to roof-top with another trailing close behind.

"LEE!" she screamed. "DON'T. YOU. EV-" was the farthest she got before Lee dropped his weights to the ground and joined the test in speed but their arrival didn't go unnoticed by the others. Naruto looked over and grinned at the handsome devil of the Leaf and the screaming weapons mistress tied to his back.

"HA good to see you Bushy Brow! You too Ten Ten! Now its just the like last time!" he shouted to Lee who already pasted Kiba and was close behind Naruto.

"YES AND WITH THE POWER OF YOUTHFULNESS WE WILL WIN YOUR RACE THIS TIME!" Lee yelled back with a smile as Kiba slowly increased his speed to keep up with them. He seemed to be having trouble with his 'I could out run the old man with one leg' theory.

"The races end is at the Hokage building, you in?!" he looked ahead to see they were already a three-fourths of the way there and then looked back to see Lee with his famous smile about and Ten Ten screaming.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

"_Ugh... I feel like such a pervert... reading this thing... In front of the Hokage! I'm surprised that Lady Tsunade hasn't caugh-_" her thought quickly vanished as a hand made contact with a nearby desk and she almost leapt out of place to see the Hokage now stood in front of her.

The Hokage smiled from the other side of the book as Hinata slammed it shut and shoved it back into her pouch with a blushed face. "Its a good thing I remember this or Hiashi would have been on my back for the rest of the week! After he left he sent back a 'little' package for your mission and he specifically asked that you wear this for the entirety of the mission until you find the target." she pulled out a black bulky cloak from behind her and handed it to the young Hyuga.

Hinata accepted this 'little package' of a cloak but looked up to the Hokage in confusion. "Wh-what is this for? _that was close, I thought she had me there for a second._" The Hokage's seemingly familiar grin began to disappear before being replaced completely by a great frown and she let out a great sigh to boot.

"WEEELLL, Hiashi felt this necessary, he feels it will protect you from your target..." she paused and increased her smile once again. "That AND the fact still stands that he doesn't completely... 'Trust' your squad mates. But I doubt the guys would do anything if they knew you where there." she began to retreat back behind her desk as Hinata struggled with the new over sized disguise.

Hinata managed to get the cloak around her and noticed that it seemed to make her looks appear more masculine "Uh-h Lady T-Tsunade? I h-have a question?" Tsunade smiled at the sight of the girl trying to walk towards her desk with such a massive burden. "D-Di-did my fa-father s-say wh-w-why h-he wa-wanted m-me di-disguised a-around Na-Nar-?" she was interrupted by the man himself followed by Lee with Ten Ten tied to his back followed by her squad mates Kiba and Akamaru as they crashed through the window to her left, crashing into the spot where she stood just before.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU FIVE THINK YOU ARE DOING?! CRASHING THROUGH MY WINDOW LIKE THAT! WHAT IF SOMEONE WAS STANDING THERE HUH?!" Tsunade pulled a laughing Naruto to his feet for an answer as he looked intensely towards her thensnapped his veiw towards the window for a second and back to her in a flash.

" GRANDMA TSUNADE! WE'RE BEGIN CHASED BY HIAS-... Wait..." he turned back towards the window and sprung out of her grasp in a dead out sprint to the broken window in search of his pursuer. "Where the Hell did he go?! Hiashi was right on our tail!" Naruto rubbed his head and looked around for an answer only for Kiba to make an out of this world assumption.

"I GUESS WE SHOW'D HIM WHOSE FASTEST!" He ran over and patted the orange clad ninja as Lee and Ten Ten joined them at standing level, they were all jumping out the last of the thrill of the chase as Tsunade continued her glaring assault of questions.

"Wait! What the Hell are you talking about?!" Naruto was about to raise his hand to reply to her but she quickly hushed him. "Actually, never mind I don't care. Listen Kiba, Naruto... You two have a mission of high importance!" Lee began to leave the room and waved back to the pair.

"I will see you around youthful Naruto and Kiba! Ten Ten and I have to go train some more! Especially if I want to catch up to Naruto!" he turned quickly jerking around Ten Ten behind him and left for the exit but was met with a yell from the Hokage.

"AND YOU!" she screamed. "ACCORDING TO THE SCHEDULE, TODAY IS YOUR DAY OF REST, IS IT NOT!?" she turned to see Lee had already rapidly spun around to met her question, snapping Ten Ten behind him once again and leaving Naruto and Kiba to laugh at their strange friend.

Lee's face went a blush red as he was stopped by the glare of the Hokage. "Well...I uh-h... FAREWELL!" he leaped out the shattered window in a desperate escape from her sights as she turned her attention back to the remaining two who halted their laughter immediately when met with her glare.

"As I was saying!" she said as she gritted her teeth with anger. "You have a mission of hig-" she was cut off by Naruto who laughed at her.

"Yeah yeah! We know Grandma Tsunade! We have a 'high importance mission' Just lay it on us already!" Naruto watched as the Hokage turn to the cloaked figure and wink.

"Very well, your mission is a search and rescue mission and your target is a friend of yours... Hinata Hyuga!" Naruto and Kiba turned sharply as she spoke while the 'figure' stood tall and quiet in the room.

"_What is the Hokage trying to do? Send them both on a frantic search a crossed the village!?** I don't know, it's** I should just show myself now and tell the tr-_" as her thoughts were interrupted by Naruto and Kiba's screaming questions.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT GRANDMA TSUNADE?! SHE WAS IN THE VILLAGE JUST YESTERDAY!" Naruto was shouting relentlessly at her as Kiba joined in the frenzy.

"YEAH! I HAVE TO AGREE WITH NARUTO ON THIS ONE! WHATS UP WITH THIS SEARCH AND RESCUE STUFF?!" Kiba and Akamaru were fired up asking questions about their missing in action friend but they were stopped quickly with a few swift smacks from Tsunade.

"NOW IF YOU WOULD ONLY LISTEN I WOULD TELL YOU!" she gathered herself as the two rose to their feet once again. "Okay now that I have your attention. Last night she was here in the village, correct. BUT she did not return home after the fireworks display. Hiashi was rather worried and notified me quickly then went out to find you, thinking that you had brought her back to your home to -" she was cut of by Naruto who was literally inches from her face with cheeks tinted a little red. Hinata however didn't let this part of the story go unnoticed and blushed heavily under her disguise from the thought of it.

"NOW HOLD ON A MINUTE! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! SO YOU CAN JUST TELL HIAS-" he was cut off by another whack to the head from Tsunade and she looked pleased that he believed the story so easily but Hinata was rather taken back by the comment.

"Yes, he understands that now after he received a ransom note from a town in the Land of Lightning. A man there managed to overpower her and take her as a hostage and now wants a lot of ryo for her safe return. So you, Kiba, Akamaru, a Jounin and this man will go to the village and bring her back. Now we are prepared if this man is strong so we are also bringing the ryo just as a back up plan though I doubt you'll need it." she sighed to see Naruto and Kiba waiting for her next instructions and unlike before they now stood tall and ready. "So go to the gate you four then wait for your leader to meet you there and then you will go to rescue Hinata." just as she finished the male population of the room jumped through the window running dead straight for the gate only to correct themselves by going to their homes first. Hinata however approached the Hokage under her disguise in mass confusion.

"I-I don't understand. W-Why lie to them?" she asked the now smiling Hokage as she turned to look out her now broken window.

"To be honest, if Naruto found out the target was someone so strong. He would want fight him with all he was worth and get hurt trying no doubt... To tell the truth I lied to your father Hinata, I have met this 'Thomas' before and his notoriety for hanging around with Jiyria lead me to believe he was a little pervert in training... But back to Naruto, with 'motivation' like a friend in need, all he'll care about is getting 'you' back safe... Now doesn't that sound rather nice to think about before you go to sleep tonight?" She smiled as Hinata jumped to the thought of Naruto going absolutely ballistic trying to keep her safe.

"And besides, it wasn't my idea to begin with. It was your father's." Hinata didn't have a single doubt her father would have a hand in deceiving the boy he previously thought was trying to make a move one of his daughters. She began walking to the door when she was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. "And Hinata" she turned to greet what she thought would be her smiling superior once again but was met with a frown. "I only allow two of my ninja to have those books in my presence... DON'T... BE THE THIRD." she seemed stressed as she spoke but Hinata quickly shoke the hand off her and leaped out the window avoiding a new death stare the Hokage brought down on her.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

Naruto and Kiba were at top speed rushing through the village getting ready for their 'search and rescue'. They quite literally flew through Kiba's home and they were now on the way to do the same at Naruto's. "ALRIGHT KIBA, I ONLY NEED TO GET MY LANTERN AND WE WILL BE GOOD TO GO!" Naruto shouted as he rummaged through his mess of a apartment while Kiba was standing a gap in the door way, he was just here yesterday and the place was spotless! What the hell happened?

"COME ON NARUTO! THIS PLACE WAS CLEANER THAN SOAP YESTERDAY! MAYBE IF YOU TOOK BETTER CARE OF THIS PLACE WE COULD FIND IT EASIER! YOU WANT TO BRING HER BACK DON'T YOU?! IT WON'T DO HER MUCH GOOD IF WE ARE BACK HERE LOOKING FOR SOME STUPID LANTERN OF YOURS INSTEAD OF HE-" he was cut off by Naruto who now had him against the wall by the collar with a fist half cocked. "HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA?!" Kiba shouted as Naruto brought his view level with his friend.

"That Lantern... It was a gift from the Pervy Sage... he gave it to me before he left for good... So now that I have it, we can go Kiba." he shoved Kiba against the wall before releasing his grip on him but not before giving him one final 'piece of advice'. "And Kiba... Don't think that I care about some lantern more then a friend... Because as soon as we leave those gates, my brains going to be focused 110% on getting her back safe.

"Shesh Naruto..." he said in a hurt tone. "That's 90% more than usual." he heard a quiet chuckle as the two sprinted out of the house

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

She passed through the gates of her family manor with the mask now taken off but the heavy cloak still holding her down from any major movement. "_Ugh-h... I don't feel comfortable lying to Kiba and N-Naruto... I don't understand why father dislikes him so much. **Excuse me but did you forget what book you have in your pouch and whose book it is?** We-well that's o-only one thing. **How about the movie theater.** I don't understand why father would be mad at him just for that... **Question for you... you don't think after the restaurant that he was... Spying on**_** you****?**" this brought a new wave of embarrassment to the girl, what if her subconscious was right? He didn't seem all that mad at Naruto at the restaurant but now he seems like he doesn't want him anywhere near her. _If he was spying on me then he would have saw the flowers, Sia and Karin, the-! **See? Now you get where I'm coming from! It would explain the hell out of your disguise and why he was so determined not to have Naruto go on the**_** mission!" **She wasn't completely sure she was comfortable with the idea of her father spying on her, sure it was for her 'protection' but she knew Naruto would never hurt her.

"Hinata." she jumped in surprise and spun around to see her little sister Hanabi standing behind her with a folder in hand labeled 'Thomas Hyuga'. "Hinata..." she repeated "I'm sorry about yesterday... I felt really bad about it and wanted to make it up to you so when I heard about your mission to find this 'Thomas' guy back to the village, I took the time to go through the library and talk to some of the elders to find out any information I could about him so if you do end up fighting him, you'll have a better chance against him. _There! Now she better forgive me! I spent half the freaking night working on that while I was grounded! It was weird though how Father told me I was grounded for the week at first but then changed it to the rest of the night... Something about doing the right thing by telling him about Naruto?" _She gave a faint smile to her sister who accepted the folder and gave her a hug.

"Th-thank y-you Hanabi, bu-but h-honestly... I do-don't t-think I-I should b-be the one t-t-to fi-fight h-him if it co-comes d-down to it... I-It's pa-part of th-the r-re-reason I'm r-really gl-g-glad Na-Naruto is going al-along with us._ The other reason being since Naruto will be there, I can wish him a happy birthday later on... Hopefully._" she had a smile of her own but completely neglected that her sister was keen on picking up subtle meanings behind words and wasn't afraid to pounce on them.

"_Hmmm very interesting sister... time for some... 'research' into a new topic. _Whats the other reason huh? Keeping your boyfriend safe from father?" she watched her older sister go from her normal and paled color to red tint with recollection of the previous night. "_Bulls eye"_ she thought, if there was a way her sister could get out off this one without being caught, she might actual get a little more respect from her.

"_**Alright kid, it's time to knock her highness down a peg or two! **Bu-But Hanabi has always been better with words than I have! **True! But just because she's better than you does mean she's better than** **me!** __B__UT YOU'RE A FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION?!_" Hanabi had a game winning smirk that quickly diminished as her sister began to speak. "N-no... I'm afraid th-that if I-I left h-him here, you would s-sp-spy on h-him again." her inner self gave a 'cha!' to the new glint of anger in the younger Hyuga's eyes.

"I wasn't spying on you!" she fired back without thinking.

"S-So y-you're sa-s-saying th-that y-you we-w-went i-in th-that theater o-on yo-your ow-o-own?" she asked back with a small smile that seemed to infuriate her sister further.

"Why wouldn't I? Not many people are willing to hang out with 'scary Hanabi' you know." she was getting impatient with her sister, normally their conversations consisted of yes or no questions so this was a bit new for her to be on the questioning side of things but none the less, still annoying.

"A-all by y-yo-yoursel-" she was interrupted

"YES HINATA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!" Hanabi yelled, she was normally as calm and placid as her father but her anger was not to be toyed with, even Hiashi knew that.

"_**Good you little brat! Keep pushing and Repeat after me!**" _Hinata inwardly jumped at the demand but obliged anyway. "S-so if y-you w-we-weren't sp-spying o-on h-him, wh-what we-w-were yo-you do-doing a-at a movie t-th-that y-you ar-are too yo-young to see?" Hanabi jumped to this, Hinata, her quiet and shy sister, who she was normally the one to trap and a corner and tease, now had her up against a wall.

"_Shit! Why did she have to go there_ We-w-well ye-yeah... I-It looked good..." she left it at that as Hinata was giggling at this point, she didn't exactly see where her subconscious was going with this but far be it from her if she could get something out of Hanabi for once.

"Bu-but you're t-too yo-young, h-how d-di-did y-you ge-get in?" she had a pleasant smile, it wasn't every day that the shoe was on the other foot, Hanabi, her calm and composed little sister was stuttering her little heart out with such lies, in fact she almost felt a case of déjà vu "_... Hmmm Interesting... **So you finally see where I'm going with this? **I believe so. **Just keep repeating me, it'll get better.**_"

Hanabi was now on a cliff in her mind, one side she could tell the truth which would inevitably lead to more trouble OR she could tell a little white lie, no harm done right? She wasn't really concerned with her choices though, she was more concerned with the fact that this whole situation just got turned around on her. "Oh-h u-hh well we-e h-had to uh-h... _Sneak in! Yeah!_ We had to sneak in of course. _There! Try to get around that!_" she replaced her visible distress with a smile but unfortunately for her, Hinata was more than willing to oblige the unheard challenge

"We?" she said, her smile never left her face as her younger sister's was now lighting up.

"Wh-h-at?" she stammered out. She had slipped

"Y-you said we. B-but yo-you s-said you were alone?"

"We-w-well, I w-was b-but I had to ask a him fo-" she slapped a hand over her mouth from finishing but it didn't matter anyway, her sister had raised one of her hands to stop her.

"_Now I see why she does this... It's funny. **Yeah! Now go in for the kill! **_Hanabi," she said with her usually quieted tone. "I wa-w-wanna h-hear all ab-about th-this 'b-bo-boyfriend' of y-yours wh-when I-I get back." she made sure to leave a hint of teasing in there to set of the firecracker that her sister was.

Hanabi took her time to analyze what her sister had just said and replied with a loud squeal followed by a scream of "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! HE'S AN IDIOT FOLLOWER OF THE VILLAGE IDIOT!" She was seething with anger, so much anger that she hadn't even realized she gave away a key piece of information that her sister could wither away at.

"S-S-So t-to c-clear things u-up, y-you w-we-went t-to a movie th-that y-yo-you we-were too yo-young to s-see wi-with a-an 'idiot fo-follower' of t-the 'village i-idot'?" Hanabi stopped immediately on this, she knew there were three people she called idiot followers and her sister knew exactly who, she knew that her sister also knew that two of those people were boys so she was faced with an option, be paired up with that snot blowing weirdo who was an idiot follower OR his Idiot leader who was also a full blown idiot worshiping idiot... She really didn't like either one but at least one was more presentable than the other.

"... It was Konohamaru, I needed help sneaking in..." She felt completely depleted and defeated by her sister and if this was how she felt after her interrogations, she would make a note to not do it as often but she immediately caught her own mistake and blurted out. "AND HE. IS. NOT. MY. BOYFRIEND!" her sister's expression went from teary eyed laughing to proper in less than a second, what could have brought on such a sudden change in her attitude?

She got her answer as a hand plopped down on her shoulder from behind. "Who would be talking about my fare daughters?" Hanabi stopped instantly, she didn't like how this situation was playing out, first her sister's sudden change in personality and now this? She watched her father's hand retract from her shoulder as he walked around her to Hinata. "Well Daughters?" he asked once again with a smile on his face.

Hanabi was always smart enough to know when she was losing and right now, it was a domination. Though she never liked to admit losing she certainly knew when it was time to give up, she was eying the door quiet obviously and as she was just about run for it, her sister said something to hold her back once again. "Oh-h-h no-n-nothing... Ju-j-just h-her b-boyfriend" she whipped her head violently to face the accusation that her sister had just made blatantly in front of their father.

"I TOLD YOU HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIE-" She slapped her hands over her mouth. "_Well I sorta just played into that one..."_ and oh, how she had. Both her sister and father had two separate expressions, her father had a grim and dark smile on his face while her sister had a pleasant smile that practically screamed out 'You remember yesterday? When you could just watched the movie in peace without uttering a single word to father? Yeeeaaahh, you probably should have done that.'

"Boyfriend huh?" he said in appeased way. "Hopefully he is in better standings than the boy your sister is pursuing." Hinata blushed furiously but was also a bit off put by the way he sounded when he referred to her love.

"H-he i-isn't m-my boyfriend father." she had her arms crossed and already she was pouting at their team tagging but finally, Hiashi relented for the moment and turned to his eldest daughter.

"Well I will get no further there for the moment so I will just give you what I intended to and be on my way." He pulled out a letter with his official seal on it and handed it to his daughter. "When you find him, make sure he gets this, if he declines then I want you and your team to get out of there as quickly as you can, no if's, no but's, just do it daughter." Hinata was impressed that here father was giving her an exact order of retreat if things didn't go through but was even more so when he pulled her into a hug and said. "Come home safe daughter."

Hinata after being freed from the hug, quickly left the compound but on the way out she could hear what sounded to be her sister screaming at the top of her lungs. "I SAID HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

She slowly approached the gates only for two blurs to whirl past her, one white on bottom and black on top while the other was a just a plain but bright orange. "_**Hmph, I almost expected those three to be waiting at the gate by now, so much for Tsunade's**_** the****ory."** That thought made her a bit sad, the idea of a certain one of those two going insane to find her was quite nice but it took them a bit longer than she thought to get to the gate.

"UGH!" She almost jumped into the air when she heard his grunt, he was pacing back and forth a bright glowing orange while his companion did the same. They were both practically mimicking each others moves. "WHERE COULD THAT JOUNIN BE?" they yelled simultaneously, she was surprised to see Kiba in such distress but what surprised her even more was that her favorite blond was using his tenant's chakra to get around quicker. She immediately stopped in her tracks, what if he recognize her chakra in this state? Then what use would this plan of fathers be? She was utterly at lose, one side of her wanted to expose herself while the other half feared what her father would do if he found out? Her mind was in swirls until a booming voice stayed all four of them.

"CALM IT DOWN YOU HOT HEADS!" the voice boomed, they turned their attention to a man who was just feet away, he had long and unkempt brown brown hair that sway from side to side as he walked and he wore ordinary shinobi garb for a jounin but the most describable thing about the man was his smell.

She was gagging under her mask while Kiba already had a firm hand over his and Akamaru's nose but their blond companion was more curious. He quite literally took in 3 good whiffs of the smell before slapping a hand over his own nose. "YUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! BLOO-?!" he was immediately stopped by a strong hand over his mouth that forced him to take a few breaths of air through his nose. He began gagging once the smell entered his nose again and pulled away from the hand to continue breathing through his mouth.

"Naruto" Kiba said warily, replacing the hand over his own nose. "I wouldn't say that word around my cousin if I were you... He has... 'Issues' with it... You know, like what Garaa had before?..." Naruto understood that as plain as day, he was standing in front of a homicidal maniac who would possible try to kill them if they got in the way. "But don't take that in the bad way, he's a lot of fun to be around IF you're on his good side." he heard a smug laugh from his cousin while Naruto got one good look at the man before being pinned to the ground. There was a huge scar running down the left side of his face actually intercepting one of his clan tattoo's.

"_What the hel- OH GOD! IT'S WORST THAN THE LAST SMELL! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING ON TOP OF ME?! IT SMELLS LIKE IT CRAWLED OUT OF A SEWER!" _He shifted his gaze to the black giant above him, he felt a tongue roll over his face while also releasing the most god awful dog breath. He heard the laughter of Kiba and the man as what ever was on top of him continued to attack him with a fury of licks. "GET IT OFF ME! OH GOD IT SMELLS! KIBA GET IT OFF ME!" he screamed. Kiba and his cousin were getting quite a laugh out of the dogs antics while even Hinata found herself in a constant but silent giggle as he was pinned.

"Alright Nekkamaru, that's enough. You should at least let the poor kid buy you dinner before you go lickin him." Naruto was glad that the beast, whatever the hell it was, got off him but he didn't quite like that suggestive tone the man used calling it off. He looked up at the three who stood looking down on him, Kiba, the scarred man and a breath he recognized as the thing that was just on top of him.

"Yuck!" he yelled pinching his nose again. "What the hell do you feed that thing man?!" he heard only a single laugh and he watched Kiba's face grimace, obviously knowing the answer.

"WELL" the owner said with a smile, "Nekkamaru's diet consist of dried meats, plenty of bones, whatever he finds on missions... That's when I feed him anyways..." Kiba felt his stomach drop, he always heard rumors that the beast was caught multiple times getting into the Nara forest and hunting the deer there but those were only rumors... Right? He looked around and noticed he wasn't the only one to question the beast's eating habits and who was he to blame them? He offered a hand down to his grounded team-mate and pulled him up only for Naruto to knock himself back down with a stupid question.

"So who the heck are you anyways?" Kiba frowned completely from this, was Naruto really that oblivious that he'd never heard of The Black Death and his rider, The Fanged Horror? Sure he didn't do much in the war effort but graduating the academy at age four? Chunnin age six? Horror of the shinobi and genjutsu world age 10? Naruto might actually be in for a surprise because he simply raised his hand for a shake in reply.

"Names Hedshi kid, I didn't do much in the war but theres no need to introduce yourself, I was watching the fight with that funny lookin fellow with the weird eyes and I gotta say, I'm impressed." Naruto smiled upon this and placed his hand in the man's.

"_FINALLY! Someone who just calls out how amazing I am! Someone who was impressed with his fight! someone who wa-"_ His thought was interrupted by the man's next statement.

"Yeah, I was impressed when the girl jumped into save your behind." he had a giant smile on his face as the boy's face reddened in rage.

"HEY?! WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?" he screamed.

"Exactly what it sounds like kid." Naruto was already hopping around him in anger, fist drawn and ready to fight.

"URGHH!" he threw a punch at the man full force only for it to be caught, he was struggling and he noticed the obvious struggle from Hedshi as well. "_Hmph! Can't be all that strong if he can barely hold back a punch!** Ugh Kid... Look at your arm...**__Huh?" _He followed the fox's instructions and shuddered in horror, there was quite a reason why this man was struggling and it was because Naruto had yet to stop using the fox's chakra. He looked up to the man's face again to notice it was slowly morphing into some distorted figure, the hand that held his was turning cold and slowly the skin melted away to pure bone.

"Tell me kid..." Naruto noticed the almost cloak like aura surrounding his new acquaintance and his eyes widened at the sight of the pair of glowing red eyes staring back at him. "What is it... That drives you... What is it... That pushes you on despite all odds?... The thing that you strive for... Is it your friends..." Slowly Naruto felt his sight fading, he could only barely see Kiba, Akamaru and the cloaked figure. "Is it this village?" At this point Naruto couldn't see anything that surrounded him, from the buildings to the people, they were gone. He felt his knees wobble and his fist weaken as Hedshi's grip grew tighter and the glow of his eyes grew brighter. "Tell me... What you fear... Is death..."

Naruto's sight returned just in time to see himself being thrown over Hedshi's shoulder, straight into the ground where he promptly landed with a thud.

"What impressed me about your fight was that you were persistent, accurate and even had a back up plan. But I was only truly impressed by the girl's fighting abilities because she doesn't have what you do. That man was strong enough to beat you into the ground where you could barely get a hit on him until you had the fox's help, she on the other hand managed to distract him AND free you... Really it's because of her that you won that battle and ultimately the war." Naruto was starting to get what this guy was saying, he had a huge advantage over Nagato even if he was out numbered at the time but Hinata came in against all odds to fight for him.

Naruto had a flood of memories that day but... Strange, he felt like he was forgetting something... Something really important... But from Hedshi's point of view, it pulled a better question into perspective than a lost memory. "Wait... You watched that... WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THEY STARTED ATTACKING 'EH?" This brought a really good question into mind. This guy, Hedshi, the one who just took a full on punch from Naruto and is still standing, watched the fight with Nagato yet did absolutely nothing!? Hedshi simply scratched the back of his head with a sadistic grin while Kiba shook his head from side to side.

"I said I didn't really do much for the war effort didn't I?" There was his beautiful sense of humor shining in all it's glory, thousands of people die then come back to life and he'll crack a joke about it, Kiba knew this was to be expected but Naruto on the other hand didn't like it, even if he was just joke.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WE COULD'VE DIED?!"

"But you didn't?" he shurged without a care in the world.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! YOU COULD'VE STOPPED THAT WHOLE THING! WHAT IF ME OR HINATA DIED HUH?!" He screamed in retaliation.

"But you did-" Hedshi was smiling straight at the blond's red face, he sure did know how to piss 'em off.

"WHAT IF WE DID?!"

"That's funny kid, like you'd let that little girl friend of yours die." He looked back towards his companions to see two red faces and he was sure as all Hell that if he could see under mask, he'd see a third.

Naruto had a blush that could send him to the moon and back, sure it could be passed of as anger and not embarrassment but still, he was getting real tired of people assuming things. "_Why would I be dating Hinata!? ** Do you want the easy answer or the complicated one? **I have that feeling like either way I'll still be confused so keep it simple. **Women... **What? **Women. **That doesn't make any sense?! Give me the complicated answer! **Women... **I DON'T UNDERSTAND?! **Then you get it! **GET WHAT?! **Women. **DAMN IT I DON'T GET IT. **Your damn right you don't!** URRRGGHH!"_ Naruto gave an outward glare to the man in front of him before settling for a more civil response.

Kiba glared at his cousin, he was probably one of the few who figured out who he liked and even that he liked someone but that was pushing bounds for him, he gave a hate filled glare his cousin before checking Naruto's response, he actually looked as mad as he was at the older man but he saw Naruto give what looked to be a final glare before replying

"_**OH I like this one! **What? **I said, I like him! He's got a good sense of humor and he's pairing you and Blondie together! **Seriously? This guy has no boundaries in my opinion. **Come on! This guy probably knows who were after so you could probably get a little chit-chat in with him to 'convince' him to let you 'bunk' in the same tent as the blond wonder!"**_Now that didn't sound like a half bad idea in her way of mind, "_**Think about it, **__**you and 'N-Na-Naruto' sitting beside each other outside of the tent, only you two and the fire to keep each other warm. You scooting closer to him and him pulling you closer to him. **Icha Icha damn you! **OoooH I didn't know you had a swear word in**_** you!"** She was angry with her own inner conscious but turned herself to Naruto for his response, funny? He kinda looked angry.

"She not my girlfriend." he sad in angered tone, he got a stuck up chuckle from the man who turned to the gate with a renewed sadistic grin with his beast at his side.

"Whatever you say Kid... but I'm ready to get this show on the road!" He took off in a dead sprint as Naruto and Kiba face faulted being reminded of their cause and immediately jumped to their feet in pursuit. Hinata simply shook her head before chasing after them.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

"Just explain it to me again... What the actual hell are we doing here Orokamono?" the bandit looked towards his friend who seemed in absolute disappoint, he had to explain it at least three times for his brother and he'd probably have to do it again at least three more times IF he was lucky.

"UH! For the last time Okubyōmono! My contact tells me that a group of ninj-" he was interrupted... Just like last time.

"NINJA? ARE YOU CRAZY?! WERE DEA-" He was slapped straight a crossed the face by his brother and was continuously beaten until his cries were silenced.

"Now... AS I WAS SAYING! My contacts have told me that a group of ninja, YES NINJA BROTHER, are coming through with something our clients want. They said they don't care what we do with the rest as long as we get the girl with the eyes." he smirked at his brother who look worriedly back at the badly drawn plan on a crumpled napkin.

"Eyes brother? You mean a Hyuga?" Orokamono face palmed.

"NOOO BROTHER, THE OTHER EYES WORTH VALUE LEFT IN THE WORLD 'EH? What were they called again?... Oh wait! THERE ARE NONE!"

"It was just a question brother..." he mumbled.

"Yeah well it was a stupid one... Shit, everyone get down! Here they come." He pointed down the path to a small group wandering towards them. In their time of wait, Okubyōmono studied the figures approaching, the one in lead is the one who he trained his focus on, he was almost one hundred feet away and he could already smell a god awful smell, the man road on what looked to be a black wolf and it was that finally detail that struck his memory.

"Brother!..." he whispered to his left, drawing Orokamono's attention. "We need to get out of here!" he said in a hushed plea.

"What?!" he yelled in hush. "After all the planning!? Damn mother named you better th-!" he was interrupted by his brother's petty tap to the arm.

"No brother! We need to go or were going to die! Do you know who that is?!" he pointed straight down the path to the leader of the approaching group.

"By his looks... Some Inuzukian fella, two of 'em. What? Afraid to get bi-" he was interrupted once again.

"No idiot! That's him! You know! The Fanged Horror? His Black Death?" he looked over to his brother in distress only for his brother to give him a smile and jab to the side.

"Hehe... I think you had a little to much to drink brother, that Fanged guys just some myth the Leaf made to scare others you moron! I mean seriously 'a man who bathes himself in the blood of his enemies, whose eyes are said to be colder than the Hyuga's themselves? The man who slaughtered his way through a fortress just because their leader looked down upon him as lower? The man who said to have marched to the gates of hell simply to spit on death's doorstep and then knock on the door itself?' yeah brother, that sounds SOOOOOO realistic" his brother scoffed at that and began scooting backwards towards the treeline behind them.

"But don't you smell it brother?" his brother looked to him in curiosity and took a breathe of air in, only to spit it out gagging.

"Uh-h oh u-uh god! Man did you just do your business in you-"

"Brother you stay if you want but I'm getting the hell out of here..." he got up and sprinted into the treeline.

"Whatever... I don't need him..." he sat in silence for only a few moments longer until they were about 50 feet away. "Damn it.. I can't believe I'm about to do this... Kyōjin, your in charge until I get back, he whispered to his left and quickly sprinted of into the forest after his brother. Slowly the group was now within trapping range and it was time.

"NOW" He shouted as all 48 remaining men sprung the trap only to be met with the laughter of a single member of the party, the leader by the looks of him. Kyōjin was no less unsatisfied by the man's laughter and decided it was time for a taunt before death. "WHATS SO FUNNY? THE FACT THAT YOUR BLOOD IS ABOUT TO PAINT THE GROUND!?"

He was quite satisfied with the taunt that any sane person should be afraid of, almost fifty armed men begging for a fight and promising death sounded pretty scary to him but he was shocked by the fact that it seemed to encouraged even more maniacal laughter. Kiba knew so much better than anyone there what to do as he pushed Naruto, Akamaru and the figure through a treeline for safety.

"'Eh boy... I guess that old saying 'wrong place at the wrong time' was true after all... Alright I suppose we'll... play along... Nekkamaru... Sick em." The man smiled as scream after scream filled the air along like a tune of death where every note was more demented and worse than the last. The end of his 'symphony' was an assortment of twisted laughter coming from his own lips.

* * *

_Author's notes:_

_What is up every body! Now I wonder how this fellow Hedshi and his beast will effect the story? _

_Only time will tell... Well you won't have to wait to long because it is revealed in the next part. And also whats up with the Name:The Last Departure? Could I be plotting to kill someone? No... I would... Never... So again comment, favorite, do whatever. Peace!_


	7. Chapter 7: Oh Such A Perfect Day!

Naruto: Path of the Hokage!

* * *

Another piece of the puzzle

* * *

_**Author's note: Hey ya, how's it hanging everybody? Chanster Mcl here to tell you "Fuck my original plan, let's do something new!" and by that I really mean my Idea for release dates is out the window so just expect a new one sometime every week or something, the Tuesday thing wasn't working but hey, I tried so A for effort!**_

* * *

As the sun began to fall on the horizon, four figures continued their journey through the forest to a small merchant town where they would met their contact from the Land of Lightning.

* * *

She let out an exhausted sigh, they had run all day and she was about to give up on trying to keep up with the five ahead of her. "_I'm n-not sure how m-much more of this... I-I can handle. **Well that's normal! What isn't normal is those five!**_" she looked ahead to them, from their blood thirsty, bad-temperament leader to his hound and then her friends, she was amazed that Kiba and Akamaru could even keep up with Naruto and Hedshi at their set pace. "_W-Well it's j-just as Lady Ts-Tsunade said, they w-w-want m-me t-to re-return s-safely. **I guess that means you won't be bunking with anyone tonight because at the rate their going, they'll be in the town by tomorrow!"**_That thought made her a little sad, she was really looking forward to convincing the madman to let her sleep with Naruto.

But suddenly, her hopes were revived by just one yell. "Okay! This is far enough! We'll make camp in the clearing up ahead!" This confused but non-the-less excited her, the others looked like they were ready to go so why did they stop? Did Hedshi know she was tired? Or was it just the necessity of res-? "AND YOU THREE! CUT THE BULLSHIT!" He shouted. "YOU'RE OUT HERE TO SAVE A FRIEND NOT MAKE YOURSELVES LOOK GOOD DOING IT!" Okay, now she was just confused, what was he talking about 'you're out here to save a friend not make yourselves look good?' and then she saw it.

Kiba and Akamaru were on the ground in a hyperventilating state with the blond in a dead sweat beside them. "Come on boys! That was just a light jog! You can't be that worn out!" The elder Inuzuka said with an evil smile controlling his face.

"LIGHT?!"they shouted in unison, Naruto was the one to leap to his feet and grab hold of him. "ARE YOU INSANE?! LIGHT?! WE JUST RAN FROM THE LEAF TO THE BORDER OF THE LAND OF LIGHTNING IN EIGHT HOURS AND THAT'S A 'light' JOG?!" Naruto was going insane seeing the recurring smirk with that stupid attitude of his, the thing that really pissed him off though was when Hedshi forbid him from using the fox's chakra to go faster, at least the other guy knew how to be quiet! That person, whoever the heck they were, was so quiet in fact, that he didn't even notice when they walked straight behind him and leaned against the only tree in the field.

"Alright! Alright! I was only kidding kid!" He pushed the blond off of him then placed his fingers at his lips to form a whistle. "NEKKAMARU!" he called out. It took only moments for the beast to reply to his master's call, he came barreling out of a bush with what looked to be a large chunk of dirtied fur hanging from his mouth. "Oi! What did I tell you about going after wolves 'eh?! It's like cannibalism!" the dog dropped the fur from his mouth and began to whimper at his master's side with the biggest eyes one could imagine on a dog. "Ah alright you big cry baby! You know I was only kidding!" He patted the dog's head and passed down a few water canisters. "Alright Mr. Whinesalot. Since you insist on being such a bad sport, you can get the water! There's a pond about a mile east from here, CHOP CHOP!" he clapped in emphasis.

Naruto was finally recovering from their 'light jog' as Hedshi called it when he noticed the person leaning against the tree not even looking winded and to top it all off, this guy was reading a book like nothing even happened!

* * *

*Naruto's Mindscape*

"_What the heck is this guy?! He isn't even winded!" he cried out. _

_"**Which one?"**_** _The fox snickered in reply._**

_"I don't even know anymore! This guy in the cloak isn't even breaking a sweat by his looks while Hedshi's just... Hedshi! What the fuck is this guy's problem anyhow?!" he question only for the fox to smile back at him. _

_"**I may know something..." he smirked even brighter**_

_"WHAT!?" he screamed. "HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM?!" he questioned rudely.  
_

_"**Well boy, what you don't know, your mother did." **This confused him, what did the fox mean by 'what he didn't know, his mom did?'. The fox could see the boy's obvious confusion and let out a sigh. **"He knew your mom idiot!"** Naruto leapt back in shock._

_"HOW! WHEN?! WHY!?" He shouted only for the fox to snicker back at him. _

_"**Why don't you ask him... And while you're at it, make sure to mention the name... Thomas Hyuga... He'll know what it means."**_

* * *

*Reality*

Naruto observed his surroundings to see that Nekkamaru had already returned and given him a canister full of water while his master was gazing eyefully into a freshly started fire. He figured he would follow the fox's advice and speak to Hedshi about what the fox had advised him too. "So Hedshi, what's up?" he said in a nonchalantly way. It wasn't long before the Inuzuka acknowledged him with a simple scoff.

"Kid, a word of simple warning to you. I'm not really a talker anymore so don't try it." Hedshi gave a stretch to both arms before throwing another log on the fire.

Naruto was very displeased with that answer and decided to try again. "Well... If you still were a talker... What would you say?" Hedshi stopped to think about that before smiling

"Hmph... I probably would have said something like 'well my sister isn't around right now so... Good' and then my buddy would have offered you some sake... But that was then." Naruto got a little more out of this answer but decided it was time to put the fox's word to the test.

"And by buddy... Do you mean Thom-" he was interrupted by Hedshi's almost instant launch from his seat, over the fire, towards him only to end with Naruto being lifted as well with a cold kunia already at his neck

"Don't you dare finish that name or so help me god, I will kill you. Village Hero or not." Naruto was getting that feeling from before, at the gate to the village, a feeling of weakness or a sort of self doubt. What ever Hedshi was doing to him, it was making him weaker, weak enough where he could easily kill him if he wanted. Naruto gave a quick and nervous nod as he was quickly dropped back to his feet while Hedshi return to his seat. "Sorry kid, didn't mean to uh-h... Threaten you like that... It's a touchy subject is all." Hedshi went back to the fire, ignoring anything else that Naruto would have said or did say, he really didn't care. He had thinking to do...

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

*20 years ago*

"Oh come on Hedshi! Your to slow! You too Haida" yelled the boy from a distance, Hedshi was panting like a dog and he looked over to his sister to see she was in a familiar situation, panting and drenched in sweat. He saw their dogs fared no better as their intense training wore on.

Haida fought through her violent panting to find her even more violent voice. "OH DON'T YOU 'COME ON' US! THE TRAINING YOU DO IS INSANE! I DON'T EVEN GET HOW YOU DO IT! YOU'RE WAY YOUNGER THAN US ANYWAY!" she found the fury that once filled her soul as the boy approached them from the woods.

"You know Thomas, she is right. You seriously shouldn't be alive right now with this type of training. Maybe in a hospital bed or something?" As he began to pet the young pup Nekkamaru he noticed that his Hyugan squadmate was approaching him with a playful smile plaguing his face as he spoke.

"Well I'm not in a cast or anything so maybe she's wrong?" he scratched his head and offered a helping hand to pick up his comrade from where he sat. Hedshi went from sitting to standing in only seconds and then watched Thomas walk over to his sister and offer the same gesture but this time, she brushed the hand out of her face and stood on her own.

"I guess maybe we should start slower. I mean I guessed since you two were older than me that you wouldn't have problems with the weighted clothin-" he was interrupted by a violent hand, courtesy of Haida of course, that smacked him to the ground.

"WELL YOU GUESSED WRONG YOU TRAINING NUT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WEAR ALL THIS STUFF ANY WAY! I MEAN HOW MUCH DOES THIS STUFF WEIGH AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LYING TO ME THOMAS HYUGA! " she screamed down on the smiling Hyuga who seemed to ignore her as he rolled himself over and began doing exercises with no reply to her question. Hedshi walked over and watched the enthusiastic boy continue even with his sister's wild scorn in his ear.

He watched and laughed in amusement as his sister rained down a fiery hell upon him and thought of what could have possible happened to make that kid of all people be quiet. "You know sis, I think you may finally have made him snap, I mean the kid's only a year old but hitting him in the head like that? It's a shock that he can still move." he was always more calm and collective than his confusing and wild sister but what really shocked him was when she looked up and smiled as she began to take off her weighted clothing. "Hey Haida?" he asked. "What are you doing? You know how he feels about giving up."

She gave him another glance and for a moment he could have sworn that he saw her blushing. "Relax would ya? I'm not giving up I'm just... Well... Consider this an experiment." she crouched down beside the Hyuga who continued his exercise without a care in the world and unbuttoned his weights. "Now that those are gone..." she stood up again and slid one leg over his back then sat her full weight on top of him.

Hedshi was on the ground laughing as Thomas continued his training with absolutely no problem what so ever. "Sheesh Sis! I thought you said you were doing an experiment not trying to kill him!"

Haida's only reply was a rather hateful smile that told her brother he should probably sleep outside tonight if he wanted to wake up in the morning and he got the message but so did the Hyuga underneath her. "You know Hedshi, I surprised she didn't hit you for that one, I guess she's just in a better mood than she was a few seconds ago."

Hedshi smiled as false smile as his gaze drifted to the bulky jacket that rested on the ground under the Hyuga, he knew that the kid probably had twice the weight they had on and if the trouble Thomas would get in got his sister to for get the weight joke, then so be it. He reached down to the jacket and began heaving it out from underneath Thomas. "Damn Thomas, I'm going to have to side with her on this one too. You shouldn't be wearing this... In fact... I DON'T EVEN THINK I COULD LIFT THIS DAMN THING!" he proclaimed aloud as he faked not being able to lift the jacket off the ground.

"Well that piece is only one hundred pou-" he was interrupted by another swift smack to the head, stopping his exercise as he sank to the ground with an angry Inuzuka on his back. "What did I do that time?" he asked in an innocent way as he turned his head to see her smiling just as innocently.

"Only one hundred pounds? hmm well let's see" She put a hand to her chin. "Oh! I know! THAT'S FOR TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF MORON!" she sent another smack to his head and continued to yell straight into his ear as the boys indulged themselves in laughter.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

Hedshi smiled at the past memory but quickly shook that feeling off with realization. "_I remember when things were so simple, me and Thomas were friends, Haida was loud and annoying... Or at least in my opinion... For him it was probably just loud... But that was before... and this is now. We may have been friends then but like I said... This is now... And now... I'm gonna kill him for what he did to you..."_ he thought to himself as he glared into the flames with remembrance of the day.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

*15 years ago*

"Come on Haida, I don't like it anymore than you do... But we have to..." Hedshi dragged his defiant sister down the trail after their jounin superior while he only looked back with regret after choosing two of the target's former squad mates to help him.

"COME ON HEDSHI, YOU KNOW THIS IS WRONG! I THINK WE SHOULD AT LEAST TRY TO BRING HIM BACK INSTEAD OF KILL HIM RIGHT OFF THE BAT DO YOU EVEN CARE?!" She released a defiant scream as she continued resisting her brother's pull but this stopped the Jounin in his advanced.

His face represented many years of hard training and independent work. "This isn't going to be a problem now is it Hedshi? Because I would hate for one of you to meet an unfortunate end because one of you isn't willing to finish a job." he gave a glare to the defiant Inuzuka as he asked and Hedshi could only mustered a simple shake of the head.

"HEDSHI YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" she screamed. "I KNEW YOU NEVER LIKE HIM! THE FACT THAT YOU AREN'T FIGHTING THIS PROV-" she was interrupted by his halt sudden turn towards her.

"NO, YOU KNOW WHAT THAT PROVES SIS? IT PROVES THAT I FOLLOW ORDERS BETTER THAN YOU! I MEAN HE WAS MY FRIEND TOO FOR FUCK SAKE BUT ITS JUST HEARTLESS OF YOU TO THINK I DON'T CARE!" He stopped for only a second and continued as tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm... I'm sorry sis... I know I'm normally casual with you sis but when you say things like that... You can't just expect no response or me to just brushing you off at every turn. I mean I know you like him and all but that doesn't mean we can just keep him running a muck with how he is... And I don't mean liked as a friend..." he gave a slight glare but an understanding smile as he released his grip on her arm and continued down the path coincidentally right as a kunia landed dead in front of him.

"THAT WAS AN INSPIRATIONAL LITTLE SPEECH THERE HEDSHI, but it did shit for my aim!... And Haida I never knew you thought of me in that way!" the voice shouted from only a mere forty feet away. Standing with a twisted grin was a Hyuga in a cloak torn and blood splattered cloak.

Hedshi gave a slight smile upon seeing the Hyuga. "It's good to see you still have your sense of humor but come on man! The fact that she liked you was almost as obvious as the fact that U liked you!" the Hyuga tilted his head in a way that showed he was surprised to that as well "Really!? WoW Thomas, I thought you would have figured that one out!" he almost burst into laughter but stopped immediately watching his sister start in an all out sprint for the Hyuga with arms out-drawn for what appeared to be a hug but was quickly stopped by a figure that stood in front of her.

"Wh-w-what?" she stuttered out. There was something warm covering her chest now and she almost went into shock when she saw where the strange liquid came from. The figure in front of her was impaled with a fist and her head quickly shot to see who had taken the blow.

"Haida..." she spun around rapidly to see her brother who took her into an embrace and brought her away from the dying jounin. "Now do you see why we can't take any chances? Let me deal with this, you stay here." he stepped in front of his sister and spread his arms out wide "Thomas! I'm only doing this out of concern for my sis here and because we were and still are friends... But if you wish to come back to the village... We'll let you." he heard nothing but silence for a few moments until it was intruded by the slice of a kunia.

The Hyuga who stood in front of him now wore a wicked grin and that grin grew as Hedshi felt something began dripping from his left side of his face. "Now why dear Hedshi... Would I ever want to do that?" he asked as Hedshi stumbled back into his sister's arms, she gasped and looked up at the approaching evil coming towards they. She weaved through the signs she knew until her hands glew a bright with chakra to heal her brother.

Thomas was only feet away from her as she finished and watched her set her brother on the ground to begin fighting. "Come on Haida! You are just as slow as ever!" he taunted as she took swing after swing at the agile Hyuga. "You know Haida... At one time I thought I had feelings for you too... But then" he smirked. "I remembered that you were weak... That you were unworthy to even be in my presences so..." he paused as a yell from behind them was heard.

"HAIDA! HE IS TOYING WITH YOU! YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN THE STRONGER THAN ME AND HE KNOWS IT!" Hedshi yelled for hope that his sister could fight him, Thomas was always the strongest even if he was the youngest of the group but now that he thought about it... This really didn't seem like Thomas, sure he had the eyes and all but Thomas was never one to put people down, especially girls. So why was 'Thomas' doing exactly that? And the more he thought about it the more he came up with, the fact that he was shocked when he told him that his sister and U loved him? They didn't call him the destroyer of matrimony for nothing. He wasn't using genjutsu or at least he wasn't using one that he could feel and there was no ninjutsu either. All things that the old Thomas would have done by now but now he watched the Hyuga do none of that and continue his taunts and then start his own assault.

"No, he is lying to you and I know it... You are weak and to be honest... You always have been..." he continued the grueling punch-after-punch tactic he employed to land his attacks every time he threw one. Soon she flew back into her brother who felt nothing but warm liquid flowing down onto his clothing. He heard a barking noise that sounded like one of the dogs attacking head on from the direction his sister came from. "AND HOW COULD I FORGET THE YELLOW WONDER!" he heard a collapse and a end to the barking. Hedshi felt a surge of anger as he stood up.

"You... You... YOU HEARTLESS SON OF A WHORE!" He almost watched himself stand up from a third person view and begin to throw punch after punch at the Hyuga as he rapidly dogged the blows. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE HERE THOMAS! I SWEAR ON MY LOST EYE! I SWEAR ON MY SISTER'S LIFE AND MEMORY! I'LL KILL YOU!" Hedshi felt connections of skin as he watched the Hyuga stubble back multiple times with blood running from the side of his head. "YOU FEEL THAT HUH? WELL HOW ABOUT THIS?" He charged forward and tackled the Hyuga to the ground in a struggle for power, as he got on top, he began to bash, punch, claw and beat anything that he could use for an advantage. "why?... WHY... WON'T... YOU... JUST... DIE?!" He screamed as the boy held his grin.

The boy freed one of his hands to wipe the blood from his face as if it were only water. "Very good Hedshi..." he brought the blood on his hand to his lips and began to lick it off. "I guess there's no reason to hold back then if my opponent is someone 'capable' like yourself." Hedshi stopped dead in his place but felt multiple strikes to the chest then a jabbing pain in his thigh. He was shoved off the Hyuga and left bleeding on the ground.

"Just as always... You fall short of victory and this time... I'll spare you... But only to torture you with the fact that there was nothing you could've done to stop me... Or your sister's death." he watched his enemy walk to his sister and hoist her to his shoulder and then he went to the fallen dog as well. Heard walking in such a calm manner away from the scene that infuriated him, he grunted and struggled as much as he could but still couldn't find the power in him to move and finally there was silence. Hedshi wasn't exactly sure how long he sat there before he heard the sounds of people shouting and barking, he began to feel a warm constant licking across his forearm and he could barely open up his worthy eye to see a black figure and multiple people sitting before him.

"Ne... Nekkamaru?" he asked as his vision blurred as he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

Hedshi crushed a log in his hand and threw it into the flames. "_When I see him... We'll talk... But then he dies..." _He looked back to the tent that his cousin was fast asleep in and then to where the other tent should have been to see they were missing. "_ugh... This is going to be a long night..."_

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

Hinata let out a great sigh as she walked through the dark with her blood line active. "_This is just what I need to get my mind off of things."_ she thought as she approached the place where Hedshi said there was a pond only to find a large lake with smaller inlets of water. "_**So much for pond... **I d-don't mind, it's really beautiful." _she approached the lake side and relieved herself of the cloak and then her clothes until she was in a bra and delicates. She took a few steps out onto the water before allowing herself to sink in, it was warm on her skin compared to the chill of the night and she swam for only a short while before noticing something strange over the horizon of the lake. "_h-huh? Light? It's to early for light..."_ She began to swim closer to the strange light until she was within twenty feet of it. "_A lantern? Where did it come from?"_ she continued towards it until she could get a better view of it, the base was a lily pad designed to float while the lantern itself was a toad.

She smiled at the sight of the lamp, it was a simple and very cheap design but none the less effective. For a moment she wondered were it came from but quickly decided she didn't really care... That is until she got an answer. "Hello?" the voice called. "Is someone out here?" she almost leaped out upon hearing the voice but then remembered what she was wearing, even if it was someone that she didn't know, she really wasn't comfortable with showing off her body in that way so she did the only reasonable thing she could think of to get away, she quickly swam to the lamp, dosed the flame and dove under water.

"_I-I have to get back to shore! I don't know if it's one of them or not but I at least want my clothes if I have to talk to someone! **AW! Your no fun!**"_ Hinata swam under the water for what felt like hours but in reality it hadn't even been two minutes since she had went under. She was swimming aimlessly without light and sure she could use her chakra to walk on the water but that would be at the risk of someone seeing her so she continued how she was even if she found that she was coming up for air more and more often. She was still under water as she felt something drag across her foot under the water. "_I think the water is starting to shallow, I'm going to make it!_" she came up for another breath to be corrected, the Toad lamp was only feet in front of her and well-lit once again. "_WH-WHat! A circle?! I couldn't have! I was going straight the enti-"_ her train of thought stopped completely as the voice called out to her again and this time it felt a lot closer.

"Hey!" the voice called. "Who are you!?" she didn't even take a seconds notice she turned completely around and gave one large kick in the water propelling her and coincidentally dosing the lamp once again. She didn't even care if she was since, whoever was wouldn't see much without light, she took of in a sprint in the water until she was in complete darkness or at least its what it felt like. She turned back to the direction she came from and let out a sigh, the lamp hadn't been relit yet so whoever it was must have giv- "GOT YOU!" she spun rapidly around to see a figure flying at her.

She was pinned, back to the water and whoever had 'got' her on top, she was in dead silence, either from fear or embarrassment that someone was on top of her. "ALRIGHT, WHO ARE YOU AND WHY THE HECK DO YOU KEEP PUTTING OUT THE LIGHT IN MY LANTERN!?" the voice yelled. She wanted to speak up but really couldn't find it in her to do it, with this person on top of her it was really uncomfortable but they did sound pretty familiar. "WELL?!" the voice yelled again. "ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME OR AM I GOING TO HAVE TO SHOW YOU WHAT THE FUTURE HOKAGE CAN REALLY DO?!" yeah it was definitely embarrassment now, she was almost naked with Naruto on top of her or some other Hokage wanna be and she had absolutely no idea how to say anything to him.

"Fine!" he yelled crossing his arms a crossed his chest. "Don't tell me! I can get it out of you!" that shocked her, after reading that perverted book of 'his' combined with her ninja knowledge, that meant one of three things and none of them were good. She watched him draw one arm back with all finger scrunched and bent towards his palm in preparation for what she knew to be the rasengan right as she was about to speak.

"I-" it was too quiet to be heard over his shouts and she jammed her eyes closed for what ever would happen next.

"I guess since you don't want to talk I'll have to make you! Prepare for...! THE UZUMAKI TICKLE BARRAGE!" Her eyes shot open to see two new figures at her sides holding her arms down while the one on top began to dig his fingers into her sides, she began shaking violently, she knew if she let out a giggle of any sort Naruto might recognize her but slowly that thought was being pushed back further into her mind what the real thought on her mind was that Naruto WAS tickling her! Not through a jacket, not through a shirt, but bare skin and he was doing a pretty damn good job of it too! She quickly broke under the pressure and began giggling like she was mad.

Naruto wasn't exactly having as much fun as them. This person, whoever the heck they were, put out his lantern's light twice and ever time he tried to talk to them, they would just run off! If that didn't scream suspicious or anything he didn't know what did but to make it worse this person had the softest skin he had ever felt and curves like a woman!... Come to think of their laugh kinda sounded girly too... "_Oh god definitely a girl!"_ he hadn't even looked at the person's face or chest yet so how was he suppose to know?! It was dark! The moon was blocked out by the clo-

Speak of the devil, there was an opening in the clouds that allowed Naruto to get a good look at the person's face before a wild shriek left his lips. "H-H-HI-HINATA!?" he screamed. The giggling had ceased completely and her eyes seemed practically glued shut. "Hinata?!" he shook her a bit only to discovered the cause quickly "_CRAP! She passed out!"_ he swiped the clones away and carried her bridal style back to the shore after retrieving his lantern.

As soon as he arrived back at the side of the lake where he had left his stuff he placed her down on a pile of blankets and ordered his clones to search around the lake for any clothing that she may have worn. "_Man this doesn't make any sense! Why would Granny Tsunade say she was kidnapped?... That means she lied to us... That means we must be doing something pretty important... Which means... HIASHI WAS TRYING TO KILL ME LAST NIGHT! HE WAS TRYING TO KILL US THIS MORNING TOO!" _He slammed his palm into his face leaving a sting even after he removed it and refocused on the girl in front of him. "_Well... At least she's safe..."_ he smiled down on her but then blushed immediately after looking at her sides. _"When I tickled her... I hope to god Hiashi doesn't ask about this mission or I'm dead... Hole, funeral and all" _He shuddered at the thought. "_Well it could have been worse I guess... She could have decided to go skinny dipping..." _He noticed that she was developing goose bumps on her legs and from what he learned from the pervy sage's books, he didn't want to find out if what it said about women staying out in the cold to long was true. He reached for his favorite blanket and cover her while went to begin constructing the tent.

"Ugh, I knew I should have kept a better eye on you two instead of the fire... What happened?" Naruto let out a girly shriek as he turned to a smiling Hedshi looking over Hinata.

"Well you se-" he was interrupted

"Oh how I do see... You must have gotten pretty lucky out here kid." his grin grew about ten times that day as Naruto let out one of the loudest screams his Inuzukan ears had ever heard.

"NOW WAIT RIGHT THERE!" He screamed. "I'VE EXPLAINED THIS TO HIASHI, I'VE EXPLAINED IT TO GRANDMA TSUNADE AND FOR FUCK SAKE I'VE EVEN EXPLAINED IT KARIN! I'M NOT! I REPEAT! I AM NOT TRYING TO GET IN HER PANTS! I'M NOT TRYING TO GET IN HER BED AND I'M NOT TRYING TO GO OUT WITH HER!" he waved his hands in exaggeration at the now laughing jounin but somewhere in there, his brain decided it would throw in quite the comment. "_That would be after we get marr- Hey brain!? Can you get your shit together real quick? Just for a minute? Thanks!_

"Oh no? My mistake kid! It's just with hers and YOUR pants nowhere to be found, I'd figure you already got into 'em!" Naruto looked down at himself and blushed immediately as he ran over for a pair of shorts. As Naruto returned to the snickering Hedshi, he found that there was already a fire in place along with a bottle of saké that had found its way into Hedshi's hand.

"So uh-h, mind if I ask what's going on here?" Naruto asked only for Hedshi to laugh some more.

"Well... I came in on you getting your lapse of Hina-" he was interrupted by Naruto's loud shout.

"I MEAN WHATS GOING ON?!" he shouted in retaliation.

"Ohhhh well that's easier to answer! Tsunade said you would be easy to deceive but Damn I didn't even have to try!" Naruto already had an unamused frown on his face as the Inuzuka continued. "You see, we've been employed by the Hyuga family to retrieve a certain 'someone' that 'someone' may have tried bringing up at the other fire! And now I know what you're thinking kid, believe me! It's something like 'But great Hedshi! Why would my girlfrie-" he was cut off by a nasty growl coming from the blond. "Right sorry, 'your friend who happens to be a girl' need a disguise?' to which I might reply 'Well Naruto, the fact that our employer doesn't exactly trust us around his daughter might have something to do with it! Or maybe the guy we are going after huh? If I don't want to talk about him he must be pretty strong huh?... Well no, he's the weak one now... I'm gonna kill him and be damn the consequences."

Naruto was almost horrified by Hedshi's short and simple explanation, this 'Thomas' must have really pissed him off if Hedshi was willing to disobey orders to kill him! "Hedshi..." he said quietly compared to his normal self. "What exactly did 'he' do?" Hedshi looked up from his already empty bottle of saké in an almost dead phase.

"Hmph, it's almost better to say what the bastard didn't do..." he tossed the bottle from hand to hand in his drunken haze and finally replied. "Well for starters kid... He took one of my eyes... But I really didn't care about that... What I did care about was when the guy didn't take my life..." Naruto was now in shock, Hedshi wants to kill a guy because he didn't kill him? Maybe Hedshi was just plain out crazy. "heh... Or maybe it was when he killed my sister... I can't really remember anymore..." he tossed the sake bottle out onto the lake and began to walk away from the fire but not before giving Naruto one more piece of advice. "And Kid, which would you be more motivated to do? Save a friend... Or kill an enemy?... Speaking of saving a friend, you may want to find her clothes BEFORE she wakes up!" he pointed over beside the fire.

Naruto shifted his gaze to where Hedshi had pointed and clenched his eyes shut almost immediately hearing only Hedshi's evil laughter as he walked off. "_Of course she would shrug the blanket off! Of course she had to be wearing a white bra!"_ he looked skyward bound and opened his eyes, navigated his way around the fire, and to Hinata's side where he quickly kicked the blanket back over her. Unfortunately it wouldn't be that simple as she just kept shrugging the blanket back off of her. "Hey?!" he questioned, he pushed the blanket back over her multiple times only for her to get off her almost immediately. Finally he was angered and simply stood up and turned his back on her. "Fine! Be cold! See what I care!" he stayed for that about three seconds longer before letting out a great sigh. " I can't just leave her like this... OH! Idea!" he ran over to his pile of clothes and picked out his jacket. "Hehe Naruto you are a genius! Why didn't I think of this sooner!" he asked himself. He gently lifted her to a sitting up position and got her arms into jacket. "_Hehe... Now I just have to- shitttt" _He sent a hand as quick as he could to his face to cover his eyes and nearly slapped himself doing it.

"_Okay just relax, all you have to do is push it back into the bra, that's all... Come on hand, it's not a snake! It's not going to bite you! In fact it's not going to do anything but give me nightmares so just do it!"_ He felt his hand slowly navigating from his side to hers. "_Okay there you go... Just find it and- OH SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!"_ He felt beads of sweat developing on his brow as he made contact and quickly retracted his hand to his side again.

* * *

*Naruto's mind scape*

"_HOLY SHIT! THAT THING IS BIGGER THAN ANY GIANT RASENGAN I'VE EVER MADE!" he yelled, his frantic pace back and forth was voice with a constant tap as his feet hit the ground._

_"**Kid! What's wrong?! Why are your eyes closed?!" the fox questioned immediately. **Naruto choose to continue to pacing back and forth, ignoring the questions completely until he was knock up side the head by the fox. **"CALM DOWN!" he roared, silencing the sounds of Naruto's pacing completely. "NOW, What. Is. Wrong?" the fox asked slowly. **_

_Naruto was now in a pickle, the fox would ridicule him for this if he found out so what would one small lie do 'eh? "Oh uh-h it was uh-h... A nightmare!"_

**_"A nightmare?" the fox tilted his head in confusion_**

_"Yeah! A nightmare!" he crossed his arms as he replied.  
_

_This confused the fox greatly, Naruto Uzumaki, the guy who really wasn't afraid of anything, had a nightmare. This the fox had to hear. "**Alright kid, what was it about huh?"**_

_Two, two little lies wouldn't hurt a thing right? "Oh uh the nightmare was about uh-"_

**_"Oh let me guess, Hiashi trying to kill you?" the fox kidded._**

_"Uh-h Yeah!" he shouted with a bright smile, that was partially true, if Hiashi found out about this it'd be a nightmare alright. "Yeah! Hiashi was chasing me and he uh-h... Forced a giant ball down on me and I had to put it back where it came from." the fox tilted his head in confusion, that didn't sound very frighting but shrugged it off, this was Naruto, the guy who would cry if there was a ramen shortage in the village.  
_

**_"Hmph, alright kid. Good luck with those 'dreams' of yours..." he said as he laid his head down for a 'nap'._**

* * *

*Reality*

Naruto had somehow found it in him to continue after the having the conversation with the fox and once again let his hand glide up her side directly to it. "_Okay... Don't freak out... Don't freak out.. Don't freak out..." _and then he made contact again. "Okay Naruto... Just stay calm... She just a girl... She's just a girl... Just put it back and we'll pretend this never happened... Nothing could go wrong right?" he was beginning to think he was crazy with all the stress so he began talking to himself... It's safe to say that didn't help. Finally he moved it back into its original place and zipped his jacket all the way up in hopes of forgetting that moment completely.

"Oh thank god! It's done!" he wiped the sweat of his brow, after all that, if anyone was watching they might have gotten the wrong idea! I mean he was sitting on top of her in nothing but his shorts while she was just in a bra and panties! He forced his eyes open after the fright only to find something even worse... Or at least in his opinion.

"N-N-N-Na-Nar-uto?"

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

*only moments earlier*

She awoke feeling kinda stiff with some wetness pressed against half of her chest and a small source of warmth coming from her lower body. "_Ugh-h.. What?... What happened?" _She wondered but as she tried to move, she felt some warmth making its way up her side. "_Hm?_" she managed to get her eyes open but as soon as she saw what it was, she froze right where she was.

That thing that was pressed against her chest, that was her bra, even worse?

It was almost completely see through, the worst?

It wasn't even all the way on, better?

That warmth on her side was a hand, even better?

That hand happened to belong to a certain blond, the best?

That certain blond happened to be the source of warmth sitting on top of her hips.

She tried to speak but found him speaking first, coincidentally as his hand found its way to her revealed breast. "Okay Naruto... Just stay calm... She just a girl... She's just a girl... Just put it back and we'll pretend this never happened... Nothing could go wrong right?" she wondered what he was doing when it hit her, he was covering her! Oh even in her dreams he was still caring for her! Sure if she was asleep then that probably meant she fainted somewhere along the lines but that meant she got to have fun with dream Naruto for the time being, even if those dreams normally ended with her fainting there too... She had made up her mind, his hand had gotten her misplaced breast back into place and she heard the zipping of something warmer around her and she heard what she thought to be a sigh of false sadness

"Oh thank god! It's done!" she watched him take a shake hand up to his face to wipe off the beads of sweat that had developed there and then finally... Open his eyes, now was the time she thought. Her time to have fun and on a side note, she should probably stop reading Icha Icha if she was going to keep having these dreams.

"N-N-N-Na-Nar-uto?" she stuttered out, he looked almost devastated that she was a wake and quickly began to wave his hands slowly in front of his chest.

"HI-HINATA! I SWEAR I CAN EXPLA-" he stopped completely as she started giggling at him, "_What?! She isn't mad?! If I did that to Sakura she'd kill me! What the hell is going on here!?" _He looked down at her a gap and still in wonder why she wasn't anger or trying to kill him yet... "_Maybe she's just delirious after passing out or something?! Maybe she just waiting to come up with a good enough punishment to kill me with!?... WHAT IF SHE CUTS OF M-... wait... What's she doing?" _He was now pushing his jaw back up to acquaint it with the other half of his mouth again as he watched her hand do as solemn movement towards her, it almost looked like she wanted him to come closer. He obliged what he thought she wanted him to do out of fear only to get the same gesture, a single hand in front of her face waving him closer.

He was now only inches away from her face when it happened, she began to lean up, straight passed his face and right for his ear. "I-I m-much ra-r-rather te-tell t-the r-real Na-N-Naruto t-this instead of y-y-you bu-but... Happy B-Bi-Birthday" she whispered before returning to her previous laying position.

"M-my Birthday?" he wondered... "_OF COURSE! THE REAL NARUTO? HER BOOST IN CONFIDENCE? SHE THINKS SHE'S DREAMING!... But how did she know it was my birthday?... Come to think of it... I didn't even get a happy birthday from anyone before I left today! Not Sakura! Not Ten Ten! Not Grandma Tsunade! NOT EVEN TEUCHI OR LEE!?" _his head was swimming with ideas for moments before something leaped straight up his back and pounced directly on his head sending him down. It was a mere second before his face made contact and what it made contact with didn't exactly feel like dirt. He blink twice before absorbing what he saw completely, a wide-eyed and flushed Hyuga below him. "_She's surprised... What's she surprised by?"_ And then he realized.

What he made contact with was definitely not dirt.

What he made contact with was soft and an assortment of different colors of red.

What he made contact with were her lips. Worse?

If Hiashi found out about this, he was guaranteed to die, worst?

He was actually enjoying it, better?

She thought this was a dream, even better?

Dreams don't find their way onto mission reports unless they're of interest, best?

No one but him would ever know about this... That is unless Hinata is one of those people who likes to talk about their dreams... Then he'd be done.

But he wasn't really concerned with those thoughts, what he was concerned with was that he had to make the perfect plan to get out of this one. "_Okay, shit! Don't panic! Don't panic! I need a plan! I just need a plan! Uh-h... OH! __Step one: Stop kissing her and make sure she thinks this is all a dream! Step two: Find what ever the Hell hit my head. Step three: Kill whatever the hell hit my Head, violently. Step four: Get Hinata in the tent. Step five: Stay on the other side of the tent, stay up for the rest of the night and hope to god that the clones find her clothes, if she had any, by morning!"_

He quickly rocketed away from her face and looked down to see if she was okay. She had what looked to be a very drunken but happy smile on her face as she closed her eyes once again. "_So much for step_ _one..." _he thought. He began spinning around in search for whatever bonked him on the head only to see one small glimpse of orange fleeing into the trees. "Oh no you don't!" he made the seal of his favorite jutsu and sent about one hundred clones barreling after it and then let out a sigh. "_I guess step three will have to wait too..."_ he looked back to the girl on the ground, she looked dead out of it, probably till morning too. He picked her up with out a struggle and carried her to the small two-man tent.

_"Sheesh... They sure don't leave much room for comfort in these things..." _he examined the small two by four-foot tent and let out a sigh once again. "_That plan went to Hell quicker than I expected..." _He placed her down near the back, away from the flap, and covered her with another blanket before laying down himself.

"I swear, you gotten me into a lot of trouble over the past few days... Your dad wants me dead, quite more literally than most girl's dads do... Tsunade lying to us... Making me cloth you... and you're half-naked in a tent with me... But Hell, I guess I've probably caused more than my fair share of trouble over the years than you so I guess this makes us even in a way" He smiled as he pulled a single blanket over himself for warmth.

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

"WHAT!?" Kiba yelled in a stammer of confusion.

"What what? You heard me, Naruto found Hinata at the pond to the east. Now go back to sleep cousin." he was quickly met with firm resistance as he pulled a cover over his head.

"WHAT!? YOU EXPECT ME TO SLEEP AFTER HEARING NEWS LIKE THAT?! I'M GOING TO CHECK ON HER RIGHT N-" he was interrupted to by a firm punch to the head that sent him flying back into a tree, coincidentally knocking him out cold. Hedshi let out a sigh as he looked over to his black and white companions.

"I knew tonight was going to be along night, little Naruto and Hinata are playing date night while Uncle Hedshi gets to play baby sitter... Just what I wanted to do..." he walked over to his downed cousin and pushed him up against the tree he hit. "And I suppose since I'm in charge of this fun little game, I can do what I want..." he pulled out a length of rope and smiled once again. "_It's_ _p__robably a good thing I didn't tell him she was over there half naked or he'd have been over there in seconds."_

* * *

XXX-XXX

* * *

When first Hinata began to come through, it was frighteningly slow for her simple desire to stay in her warm and comfortable position was more powerful than her will to wake up but as she lay there, she began to take notice to her surrounding. She was in an incredibly small tent, cover by at least two blankets and she had something extremely warm was at her back side. "_mmh... I had the most wonderful dream last night... Naruto and I..."_ She began to recall parts of the night before when they were out on the lake and let out a small meep in realization . _"I must have fainted when... He was..." _she was caught between the emotions of happiness and embarrassment. "_If that part wasn't a dream then_... _IT'S POSSIBLE THAT THE OTHER PART WASN'T A DREAM EITHER!" _She attempted to spring out of her place but only managed to get an inch off of the ground.

"_Ugh! What the-?!"_She pulled of her first cover to come to another set of realizations._ "I'm wearing Naruto's jacket, last night in the dream Naruto put his jacket on me. In my dream, I was only in my bra and panties while now I'm in..."_ She unzipped the jacket partially. "_...My bra and panties! Which means there's a chance that last night wasn't a dream! But that would mean!..." _she would have leaped for joy if she wasn't stuck on the ground, speaking of which, it was time for what ever was holding her to the ground to reveal itself.

"...mmh Hinata..." she froze, apparently she missed the tiny detail that someone else was in the tent with her and worse yet, was holding her against them. "...Mmh Hinata... It taste so good..." the person said again, Hinata was stuck on a ledge, she wanted to turn around and see who it was that was dreaming about her but she felt she already knew the answer and would passed out if she did.

"_H-H-HE'S D-DR-DREAMING AB-ABoUt m-me?" _From the small sexual knowledge she had gained from Icha Icha, what he was dreaming about was far to intimate for just friends.

"Mmh...Hinata... It's the most delicious thing... I've ever put in my mouth..." Hinata thought she was on the verge of unconsciousness at this rate so she began to do the only thing that she could, she began rubbing his arm lightly in hopes of waking him before he continued... Unfortunately she wasn't able to.

"Hinata... How'd ya get it to taste like this?... I've never tasted juices like this before..." Hinata felt trickles of blood rolling onto her lips from her nose, she wasn't going to last much more of this.

"Mmh... Can I have more?... Please?" the blood was going from drips to waterfalls in mere seconds, she should have considered herself lucky that Naruto always kept tissues in his pockets or his jacket would have been covered in blood.

"Please Hinata... Don't make me beg for it... I want more of your..." he paused and let out a yawn. "Delicious ramen..." Hinata's blood river stopped instantly and thank goodness for that because that's when our blond wonder decided to wake.

"**_Oh boo! I thought blondie over there was thinking of__ you in 'that' way! _**_U-unfortunately... S-So di-d-did I.__" _she freed her nose of the tissue and jammed it back into Naruto's pocket right as his arm relieved itself from her side.

"AAuugh" he yawned out and stretched his arms out. "Man, I slept good last night!" he looked down at the girl beside him and practically rocketed back to his spot on the other side of the tent. "Oh-h Hinata! You're up!" he said with his usual grin, sure he had one crazy night last night but that didn't mean she had to know about it.

"Go-good morning Na-Naruto." she said only to receive a chuckle in reply.

"Hey, that's how my dream started last night." true... But not entirely, it was Sakura who woke him up and she had tried to kill after what he and Kiba had said about her being pregnant and the dream was about over when he had to hide in the Hyuga mansion from Hiashi but ran into Hinata in the kitchen. But to Hinata this took a whole other turn, the way she interpreted it, she was with him through the night and in the morning and then she made him breakfast. All things set aside from strange 'dreams' and dreams, Hinata had one surging question on her mind.

"Uh-h Na-Naruto.." she said. "So-Sorry... b-but d-didn't we... Sl-S-sleep together... Di-d-did we?" he sprung up, fling blankets everywhere while managing hitting the roof of the tent with his head in the process as a response to her question and she wasn't exactly sure if that was a good sign or a bad sign.

"_Shit! Does she remember last night?! I definitely don't want her to get that idea in her head! _wHaAT?!" he asked in reply.

"_woops! He's getting the wrong idea... _I me-m-meant i-in y-your d-dr-dream." A close call on both parts but as well a good save. Naruto seemed to let out a sigh of relief hearing this and tried to figure out a way to avoid any subjects on the night before.

_"_OHH Okay! Well no! Sakura came and woke me up but then she tried to kill me for something Me and Kiba did! And then your dad came and started attacking me too! In the end though I ended up in the Hyuga compound and I met you in the kitchen!" he gave her a bright grin and a thumbs up. "By the way, your cooking in my dream gets five stars! I'm not really sure what your cooking taste like in real life but I bet it's just as good!"

She blushed to the compliment, same old Naruto, but still she was curious about what happened the night before. "B-but last night... I-I-I could h-have sworn... T-that y-y-you ha-had you're hand on one of my br-" she was cut of by Naruto's insane blush and nervous laughter.

"WHAT? Hinata you must have been having some weird dream or something! I was out here swimming when I saw you swimming near my lantern and I had no idea who you were so I snuck up on you but you sorta fainted!" he laughed at the girl who now covered her face to hide her embarrassment from her crush.

Hinata removed her hand from her mouth and only covered her rosy red cheeks as she spoke. "S-so I g-guess that m-means that I-I dreamed up our ki-"

"Our kiss?" Naruto blurted out and finished for her only to see that her head almost went rocketing from her shoulders as he spoke. "Well you see, after you passed out on the lake, I carried you back to the beach and well..." he rubbed his head with his bright smile as crawled over her and walked out of the tent only to return moments later with a small fox in his arms, tied by its hind and front legs. "My little friend here could explain that! He came speeding out of the woods and sort of pounced on me!" he held out the fox to her to which she shakily stroked the fox's back. Funny... It almost looked like it was smiling at her but as soon as Naruto caught a glance of it, he had a terrible thought burrow its way through his mind.

* * *

*Naruto's mind scape*

_"YOU!"_ _He screamed at the fox._

_**"Go-good morning Na-Naruto!" the fox mocked.**_

_ "THOUGHT I WOULDN'T CATCH THAT?! AM I MORE CONCERNED ON HOW THE FUCK YOU DID IT OR WHY YOU DID IT?!" the teen fired back only earning the foxes snicker._

**_"Well before I say anything... CONGRATS ON THE FIRST KISS! Oh wait! SECOND AFTER THE UCHIHA!" the fox was in an uproar of laughter._**

_"You're hilarious. WHY'D YOU DO IT?!" the teen screamed_

_"**Hmm... I thought you could use a little encouragement or to better put it... A push!" **the fox broke out into laughter once again leaving a red-faced Naruto to his 'problem._

* * *

Naruto was back to see that the Hyuga had swiped the fox from his arms and was now petting it with a smile spread a crossed her face. "I-I th-think I'll ke-keep him." she looked down to the fox who continued to stare at Naruto with a mocking smirk while Naruto glared back.

"_ugh__! She wants to take it home for Kurama to cause more trouble?! _Uh-h are you sure you want to do that Hinata? He might have a disease or something." she looked up to see his now neutral face looking down on the fox.

"I-I can t-take it too Kiba's sister wh-when we get back._" _ she replied quickly.

"_ARGH! DAMN YOU FOX! **Why thank you Naruto!**_ Alright... Well if you are going to keep him, he's going to need a name." he really made no effort to hid the sadness in his voice, that damn fox was his foxes puppet and having a monster puppet around only spelled trouble. Hinata however couldn't catch the sadness, she was to happy, she got a kiss from Naruto, a new cute pet and a memento to it all! Now all she need had to do was think of a name.

"_Hmm... A good name for a baby fox... A baby fox that got me a kiss with Na-Naruto... I got it! _H-How do-does Fate so-sound?" she said holding the fox up eye level, she listened the fox emit a low purr while once again ignoring the loud sigh coming from her blond love who was fighting an internal battle.

_"WHY IS THAT SO WRONG?! **I don't know kid, I think it sounds rather fitting! **THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR THE ONE CONTROLLING IT! **I prefer the term' guiding'... or maybe 'showing him the way'. **YOUR AN ASS! **Wrong, I'm a fox, you're an ass!** URGH I HATE IT! **AWW, are you going to tell poor little Hinata that and make her cry her little heart out? **Come on! She wouldn't reall-! **O****H-H NA-N-NARUTO! I-I W-WO-WORKED SO HA-HARD C-CO-COMING U-UP WI-WITH I-IT. **WHAT?! SHE WOULDN'T CRY! **Oh? And what if she does? You'd be the cause of it kid and I don't think I would sleep to good if I made someone I love cry... If I was human anyway.** Urgh... WAIT! I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER DAMN YOU! **AH SO NARUTO'S NOT AS OBLIVIOUS AS WE THOUGHT! **RAGH DAMN! NOW I CAN'T STOP THINKING OF MAKING HER CRY! **Then my job here is done! Just consider that fox my little gift to you!**_I think it sounds great!" he gave the biggest false smile he could muster against her small but visible one.

Now she didn't think she could be happier, Naruto even agreed with her name for the little one, she could have sworn she made an inward promise to let him name the next one. "_Well... I'm glad to have a long a little Fate."_ she snuggled the fox closer to her chest as she looked up to Naruto who was examining the light outside of the tent.

"I guess we should get up and around then... Knowing Kiba, he probably had just as big of a chicken as I did when Hedshi told him you were here!" he smiled down at her and offered a hand up and out of the tent.

She gratefully excepted the gesture and found herself on her feet in just a second. "Th-t-thank yo-you N-Na-Naruto" she said, she turned to him only to see his eyes were diverted downward towards the ground. "Na-Naruto?" she raised a single hand to about chest level before he finally spoke.

"Uh-h... Don't take this in the wrong way or anything Hinata but... You got some great legs." she looked in confusion before following his gaze downward and letting out a high pitch 'eep', she grabbed at the bottom of his jacket, trying to pull it down to cover herself as much as possible from his view. In his opinion he really didn't see what was wrong with it, it was just a complement, friends gave other friends complements right? Did it matter what about? Did friends tell each other they had great legs? Ah it probably wasn't that important anyway, what was important to him was that he now had a rather permanent image of her pink panties stuck in his head.

"_**OoooooHHH looks like Naruto has found his favorite feature on you rather than your personality! **Eep! **Sheesh! Someones a bit touchy!**_ _**Maybe you should get that way with h- **STOP PLEASE!"_ She tried to holder her outer composure the best she could with the rapidly growing blush and his scanning eyes over her lower half. Naruto had an inward frown as well, he couldn't stop thinking about that burning image in his head, it was almost as bad as that damn purring of hers! He had to find a way to get that out of his head or he'd be leaving the premises perverted sage style, a one way ticket on the blood rocket express but then it hit him.

"Oh! I forgot! Your probably want your clothes..." he pointed over towards the shore side where a flat stone sat with her clothes laid out in an unsorted order. She quickly turned heel towards the rocks and made her way to the clothing there only giving Naruto blood rockets on the way there due to her forgetfulness to hold the jacket down over herself.

She quickly dressed herself and apparently just in time as well right as she slid off Naruto's jacket and slid her shirt back on, Kiba and Akamaru came rushing out of the forest and tackled her to the ground followed by a smug looking Hedshi walking beside his beast. "HINATA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! WHAT HAPPENED?! HOW DID YOU GET AWAY?! WH-"

"KIBA!" Hedshi shouted. "Do I need to reintroduce you to the tree?!" Kiba quickly jumped off Hinata and was stiffer than a board from that point forward but it earned a smug chuckle from the male population of their group. "So kiddies... how was your 'swim'?" Soon he was the only one chuckling while the rest were either too embarrassed to speak or silent out of fear of being tied to a tree for another full 8 hours. "Ohhh come on! Don't be that way! Uncle Hedshi just wants to- know... What?... Happened?" he looked curiously over to the remains of the fire where a small creature was looking directly at him. "Naruto... Can I talk to you in private?... Actually... Kiba... You come too... Actually... Everyone but Hinata okay?" he rushed his stiff cousin, the dogs and the confused blond of to the side for a little 'talk'.

"Okay so what the hell is this about?" he asked, honestly this was the most confusing part of his morning and for fuck sake he woke up hugging Hinata, that's pretty damn weird for his standards.

"Oh well Naruto what this is all about is that chakra loaded FUR BALL over by the fire that your girlfrie-" he got a low tone growl from two directions. "Right sorry, your ' Friend that happens to be a girl' is holding like it's a common house cat!" Naruto and Kiba both turned their heads over to check on the girl and the small animal in her arms.

"That's a story that I don't even want to begin to figure out..." he replied holding a hand to his forehead in frustration.

"Oh come on Naruto! Don't you want to spill anything about the little guy? Maybe get him back after he got you that kiss 'eh?" Naruto's hand faltered to his side and his was left a gap.

"How the hell did yo-?!" he was interrupted.

"Had to make sure things between you two stay as they were didn't I? I mean you two ARE just friends right?" Kiba looked to the pair in confusion, what the hell were they talking about? Something that happened after he got tied to the tree?... Or before?

"What are you guys talki-"

"Nothing!" Naruto replied immediately "Absolutely nothing! _If Kiba finds out about that I'm dead! D. E. A. D. DEAD!"_ It was obvious that Kiba was curious but Naruto sure as Hell wasn't willing to fill in the gaps... Unfortunately, Hedshi was.

"What Naruto? Don't want to gloat about sitting on top of her like that." he had an evil grin as Kiba's head perked up.

"WHAT!?" Kiba shouted, he was already red in the face after that comment and he actually looked like he was getting ready to clock a certain blond in the nose.

"It's not what it sounds like I swear! He's just an ass!" Naruto was waving his hands in front of himself hoping for some calming magic to come over his friend but only succeeded in edging on Hedshi.

"Or maybe when you got to touch h-" Naruto slapped a hand over the elder Inuzuka's mouth.

"FINE, Kurama did something to the fox and used it to attack me! Happy!?" Hedshi removed the hand from his mouth to reveal a smile.

"Very... So let me get this straight... Your fox did something to this fox to control it?" Naruto gave a nod in response. "Well that might explain why the little fucker has about as much chakra as Nekkamaru..." Both Kiba and Naruto diverted their attention back to Hedshi instead of each other. "Hmph... I guess foxes stick together and the little bastard took a liking to the big bastard and the big bastard found a use for the little one 'eh?"

"But what did Naruto's fox use this one for?" Kiba questioned.

Hedshi gave a chuckle and looked over at Naruto who quickly gave him the 'fuck off' look. "I guess he just wanted some more eyes out here maybe... But I think we should keep this between ourselves for now, I mean even after the war, I still don't think people are still very appreciative towards charka beast possessing poor defenseless woodland creatures to do there 'bidding." Both teens looked confused but refused to question it even as they were heading back to rejoin their 'missing' Hyuga.

"Oh what a perfect day is today turning out to be."

* * *

_Author's notes:_

_Hello viewers and fans! For those of you who are interested in the plot, this chapter has had its fair share of development! For those of you here for the pairings, there was also some 'development' as well! AS Usual drop a comment, suggestion or favorite I don't care if you find it troublesome or a drag just drop something... Even the bass!_


End file.
